


Ink Black

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big girl pants or go, F/F, F/M, I hate tags, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Triggers, bad things will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: In a club in muggle London, Draco chances upon a forgotten adversary.After a night of passion, he finds they share more than just the ink that stains their skin.Her Darkness now overshadows his, and as she drifts in and out of his life, Draco struggles to bring her into the light.But the pictures etched on her body tell a haunting story.One that is signed and sealed in blood.





	1. In ink we unite.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purebloodpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/gifts).

> This is a dark tale full of angsty moments, troubling issues will be addressed if you’re wary of any triggers than this is a tale you don’t need in your life.
> 
> Adult themes throughout in various forms, language smut and other content.
> 
> Harry Potter died together with Voldemort in the final battle.
> 
> Thank Purebloodpony my bestie, Alpha and Beta for her encouraging words and editing.  
Faults if found are on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds his former adversary in the most unexpected place and circumstance.

The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was one of those Friday nights. Dark at the earliest of hours. Will it rain or not? Cold,with no where to go. Draco ducked deeper into his woolen coat. Muggle London it was, Camden Town the place to be or so he heard.

The flashing neon club loomed further up ahead. He could have taken a cab, but rolling around in the back seat, not his preferred method to move around. He hadn’t gotten the hang of it. Walking was his preferred means of getting around in Muggle London. He could feel his wand inside his sleeve, he put a notice me not charm on it, and it was always at the ready. Not that he needed it where he was going. He heard about this club through the grapevine. The Electric Box, he would find kindred spirits there is what he heard.

A bouncer stood at the door, at least two meters, black curly beard, earloop piercings, elongating the holes he had there, a tattoo running from his neck towards his temple. The guy looked a right menace.

Draco halted as he looked at the burly guy. “The guys at Parliament directed me here.” Draco tried not to sound too posh.

“Mmm, right, step inside. Admittance is ten quid.” He opened the door to let the tall white-blond inside.

Draco set foot inside, his black Chelsea boots under his jeans stood out amongst the other patrons. He shrugged his long dark blue woolen coat, handing it over to the cloakroom attendant.

“That’s twelve-pound fifty including admittance.” The bright pink-haired girl handed him a black chip with a number embossed across it. Her smile was broad, painted jeans, blue lips matching her long nails. “Ta!” She answered as money was exchanged.

Draco handed over fifteen pounds. Uttering a;” Keep the change.” As he pocketed his chip.

The girls smiled broadened. Her shocking pink hair stood in sharp contrast to her almost white skin which was covered in floral tattoos. She wore a black tank with a my little pony unicorn, her nipples poking through the fabric, braless then. Underneath she wore white cotton frilly knickers and black knee-high boots covered with studs.

“The main room is on your right behind the door, you’re new here, right?” She chewed her bubble gum and twisted her hair around her finger. Large lips smirked as she checked out the delicious platinum blond. Hot as sin surely.

“Yes, okay thanks.” Draco felt out of place with his dark blue oxford shirt. Ah well never mind he could do a drink and then leave.

The swing door opened into the main room. Mysterious beats and a very dark area lit by a few sparse lamps showing him a dance area a few tables and chairs a long bench along the back wall, tables and more chairs in front of it. A well-stocked bar with stools.

It was busy, people were chatting animatedly in small groups, dancing with elaborate swirls on the dance floor or sitting amongst each other at the small tables. Draco walked towards an empty chair and table, overlooking the dance floor, he felt eyes scrutinizing him as he made his way through the crowd. He was new, and on his own, people would surely watch, he was used to being watched. These however were friendly eyes, not the kind who subjected him with biased opinions. He got that a lot in Diagon Alley, this atmosphere felt refreshing.

He sat himself down and watched the punters, relaxed as he sat back, soaking in the ambiance.

“Malfoy?!” A familiar voice huffed behind him. He surprisedly peered sideways as this would be the last place where he expected to hear that voice.

This was not what he anticipated at all. Soft curled deep electric blue hair and long nails, dark brown eyes, shooting golden sparks filled with fire, blue lips, a very shapely figure. Cat penciled eyelids, also a cropped tank top, showing a flat tummy, blue hip knickers and long over knee socks and blue Mary Janes. And as a piece de resistance colorful tattoos from behind her ear, down her neck, her cleavage done with the prettiest roses, a skull embedded crying bloody tears, arms covered with sleeve tattoos. Her belly continuing the roses and skull theme, a snake crawling out from a socket, lightning from her hip down her knickers. Black leopard spots on her thigh. He took in this vision of sauciness, holding a serving tray filled with drinks. He was bowled over.

“Granger??!” He ascertained. Quirking his brow. Going braless was probably work attire.... was the stupidest conclusion his brain could come up with as he raked her form. Or was it his dick?

“Yes, well...Malfoy what can I get you?” She was very professional not at all fazed finding him here.

“Your best Scotch would be good, neat please....make it a double.” He tried very hard not to gawk.

“Very well, coming over in a minute.” Hermione turned around, swaying her hips as she walked.

Draco watched her stride away, more tattoos covering her back and shoulders. What the actual fuck?

Hermione served her drinks, got paid, and returned with a tumbler filled with whiskey. Placing it on a napkin in front of Draco. “Fifteen pounds please.” She said lazily.

Draco handed her twenty. “Keep the change.” He said firmly.

Hermione pushed the twenty-pound note in a shot glass on her tray and extracted a fiver, slipping it behind her knickers. “Thanks, Malfoy.”

Draco downed the drink in one go. “Another one please, some water and whatever you want and sit down please.” Fuck him, she looked different, but for her eyes, those flaming sparks never seemed to have lost their intensity.

Hermione turned around again, swaying her hips, making the fabric of her knickers stretch and show off her globes, the delicate skin under her buttocks exposed.

Draco leaned back trying to figure out the music, German Lyrics, how quaint. ‘und WARUm?

nur für den kick - für den augenblick?

und WARUm?

nur für ein stück - von dem falschen glück?

und WARUm?

nur für den kick - für den augenblick?

und WARUm?’

Hermione returned with another tumbler, a glass filled with water and a shot glass filled with a white spirit. “On me....” she sat down in the chair next to him. “So, Ferret, what brings you down to a Muggle club? A club for tattoo buffs and all?” She quirked her brow, saluted his glass, and downed her drink. Gritting her teeth when it made its way down her throat.

“Enjoying the ink and atmosphere,” Draco answered as nonchalant as he could.

“Really?” Hermione couldn’t wrap her brain around him being here. She observed him closely, his face was a bit more gaunt, sharper. Cold grey eyes, platinum blond hair swept back stylishly, with none of that hard gel he used when he was young. Strong hands and a very interesting physique, he worked out probably. Vain as he always was no doubt. What puzzled her more than anything was finding him in a very niche Muggle club, hell she questioned herself how she ever got here.

“Long time no see.” Draco drank his whiskey.

“Yes, well. It is how it goes.” Hermione replied laconically.

“You don’t say.” Draco tried to make out all her tattoos admiring her for all the pain she went through to get them on her skin.

“You are gawking, and it isn’t becoming.” Hermione stared at the blond herself.

“Admiring your ink is all,” Draco revealed because he did.

“Never thought you would go for tattoos.” Hermione was surprised by his answer.

“Yes well, try finding a swot like yourself covered with them working in a bar like this.” Draco chuckled. Fuck she looked hot as sin. Her nipples pebbled as he let his gaze travel her buxom. Her army green tank strained over her boobs. “That must’ve hurt..” he observed the hot pinks, greens blue, and gold, his eyes trained on the craftsmanship that went into it. He followed the vine connecting the roses down the swell of her breasts, Hermione’s cleavage exposing a lot of skin. He had no control over his tongue as he licked his lower lip, teeth grazing it when he was done staring.

“The needle doesn’t compare to what the war has done.” Hermione watched his pupils dilate, almost feeling his eyes burning a hole in her tank, making her nipples swell. Two sides in a war, sitting here in a Muggle club. “Do you want to fuck.” It was out of her mouth before she knew it.

Draco’s eyes widened. “Come again?” He was utterly surprised.

“You want to fuck me.” It was more an observation than a question.

“Yes, Gods, yes.” Draco spluttered. “Now....or...”

“This isn’t my job, I volunteer I can go as I please.” She stood up, holding her hand out for him to take. “Now. Your house.” She commanded

“Uhm, right.” Draco swallowed, he would very much like to see what was under her top, trace the tattoo with his fingers.

“Get your coat, and I will get mine from the back.” Hermione moved towards a personnel door at the back.

Draco donned his coat, watching the cloakroom assistant licking her lollipop. Another door opened as Hermione entered the space. A long grey woolen coat covering her body. A small beaded bag hanging crossbody. She leaned over the counter, placing a kiss on the other girls' lips, lingering there. “See you, Siobhan.”

“You’re going home with the buff looking platinum blond?” Siobhan smirked with a conspiratorial acknowledgment.

“Yup, we’ll see if he can keep up.” Hermione laughed, a bell-like quality, Draco thought matched the fondness she displayed with the other girl but wasn’t directed towards him.

It was freezing outside, turning their breath to white mist. “Clark, get us a cab, will you?” Another kiss exchanged, a peck on the cheek.

“Sure, H.” The large fella answered, his eyes sizing up Draco, warning him not to hurt Hermione.

A cab halted as soon as Clarke signaled.

Draco held the door for Hermione to scoot into the back, she sat with her back to the cabby.

Draco moved to sit opposite her, telling the driver his address.

Hermione looked sternly ahead her hands in her coat pockets.

Draco didn’t try to make conversation as this whole situation felt alien, Hermione propositioned him to go to his house to fuck. What in gods name happened to the swotty sidekick of the savior of the Wizarding world. Other than said saviour dying at the final battle, he had seen how utterly devastated Hermione was when Voldemort and Harry both dropped as their spells killed each other. He knew she and the Weasel became a couple when the war had ended. Then she had vanished six months after the battle. The Wizarding World had settled again, slowly rebuilding from the ashes, pardons were handed out, and Ginny had given birth to Harry’s son in December, she married Blaise Zabini and had two more kids and was pregnant with her fourth. All of which caused an uproar in the community.

“You frown when you think,” Hermione observed.

“Yes well, Ginevra Zabini does that to a bloke.” Draco gruffed.

“Ginny..... is she doing well?” Hermione thoughts went back to her friend.

“As well as can be expected heavily pregnant with her fourth in what? Six years.” Draco looked out of the cab as brightly lit shop windows glide past.

“She takes after her mum, sprouting so many.” Hermione felt happy, knowing Ginny found some calm and peace. She was heartbroken, much like herself.

“No Weasel for you?” Draco looked at the blue-haired beauty in front of him, her coat had fallen open, showing her creamy white thighs, a short pleated tartan skirt ending mid-thigh.

“We were done fucking each other brains out finding we had no conversation between us when we didn’t hump.” Hermione didn’t meet his eyes, staring out of the window.

Draco knew a lot of couples resorted to carnal pleasures after the war, it was what drove Ginny and Blaise together, sexual attraction and redemption would do that. He had fucked himself in a stupor, that and Muggle recreational drugs. Luckily he had found Muggle condoms, so he had no offspring to be a testament to stupidity.

The cab halted at a large terraced house in Mayfair. “This is me.” Draco stepped out of the black automobile, reaching inside to grab Hermione’s hand. Chivalry went a long way with her, and she let him help her out. Draco paid the driver. The conversations that man heard, his face as blank as an empty book.

Hermione peered upwards, the house was covered in white paint, two coulombs next to the door, a small staircase leading down. Black and white tiles and a potted plant next to the front door, all very upper-class Muggle. No enchantments like Grimmauld place, this was a Muggle facade. Draco pushed the door open, he used wand-less magic, that and blood wards.

“One thing Malfoy, we fuck, but we don’t kiss, understood?” Hermione stood there, waiting on the pavement.

“Fine by me.” Draco shrugged his shoulders, this was as surreal as it would come.

Hermione pushed past him as she walked in. A large hallway with a round table. A pretty nude girl dancing cut out of marble placed tastefully at the center.

Draco opened a door leading into a small vestibule for coats, Hermione handed him her coat. As it turned out she changed when she retrieved her coat in the personnel lounge, having put a skirt and an over the shoulder jumper over her tank. She appeared to have some scruples about her attire.

Draco made his way to the grand staircase, “The bedroom is upstairs he gestured.

“Are you always vanilla about fucking in the bedroom Malfoy? You could have bent me over the table in the hall and be done with it.” Hermione skipped after him.

“I have my condoms upstairs, it’s a matter of hygiene darling.” He could be aloof as the next guy.

“I have some in my bag.” Hermione quipped. She followed Draco as he went up, checking out his arse in his jeans. She liked his physique, they would probably have a good fuck session, maybe they could do the rough, angry variant.

Draco pushed his bedroom door open, revealing an ample empty space at the back of the house. None of the Georgian styles here, it was a free space with a large bath, shower cubicle, and a toilet behind a niche. Al large metal four poster bed standing against a wall, no curtains as it appeared he had trees in his spacious garden, it wasn’t overlooked by other houses.

Hermione dropped her skirt, pulling her sweater and tank over her head, revealing ravishing breasts. Tattoos ended above her breasts, ran between them and continued under her mounts. Barbels pierced in her buds. Her nipples standing proud. Stepping out of her shoes, sauntering over to Draco. “Do you like what you see, big boy?” She stood close taking in his light grey eyes, his smirk firm in place. She put her hand behind his neck, placing a kiss on his strong jaw, her other hand trailing down his front, cupping his erect manhood through his jeans. “I guess you do.” She sauntered away, sitting on his bed, her legs wide open.

Draco kicked his Chelsea’s away. Unbuttoned his dark blue Oxford, he had a black shirt under it.

Hermione hissed as she looked at his arms. His Dark Mark standing prominent against his underarm, another tattoo depicting a clawing Dragon wing on his upper arm and ending on his elbow. Intricate muscles needled expertly on his marble skin. Draco’s gaze lingered on her as he peeked from under his hair. “See, I wasn’t party-crashing I belonged there as much as you do.” He pulled his shirt over his head as he stalked over. Revealing more tattoos on his right pectoral. He stood before Hermione. Surgical steel barbels pierced in his nipples, they beautifully matched Hermione’s. “Undo my jeans.” He ordered the pretty brunette turned blue on his bed.

Hermione did as he told her, admiring the black picture on his body. “Parliament?” She unbuckled his belt, tugging it from its loops.

“Mmm, Parliament.” A growl emanated from his throat. They obviously visited the same tattoo team.

Hermione flicked the buttons, he had no zipper. Revealing a rather hefty bulge in black silk boxers. She licked her lips, gazing up to a broody blonde. He was well defined, his muscle tone not too heavy but his v-line dipping handsomely in his trousers. Hermione licked his stomach, making her way down his boxers. Lowering his waistband, springing his seizable dick free.

“Suck it, Granger.” Draco’s voice sounds ominous. His hard-on was almost painful, he wanted those blue lips on his knob.

Hermione lowered her mouth, cupping his balls as she engulfed his cock with her mouth. He was larger than most, hearing him hiss as her tongue probed his slit was tantalizing. She pulled his jeans further down. Revealing a black mamba circling his leg, it’s mouth open wide, fangs protruding ready to strike. Hermione released his cock as she kissed the snake, “stunning.” She admired the craftsmanship that went into drawing each scale. She went back to swallowing his member, helping him lose his jeans and boxers. She bobbed her head as she gazed up to him with hooded eyes. His hands grabbed her by her hair, pulling her closer to take him deeper.

“Fuck Granger, so good.” He moaned as he fucked her face. He held her head in a vice-like grip. “Okay, stop, or I’ll cum.” He warned her. He wasn’t to come down her throat he wanted her sitting on him, admiring those pretty bouncy tits as she humped him.

He lost his socks and jeans and laid down on his bed.

Hermione discarded her knickers, she had no tattoos under it, the lightning bolt the only thing connecting the ink on her stomach with the ink below her hips. “That would be Potter. “You fucked Potter?” He asked as he pulled a condom from his bedside table. Covering his dick.

Hermione lowered herself over him, impaling herself. “Yes that is Harry, and he was my first, we fucked when Ron left us in the forest, we fucked every night and day until Ron came back and saved him from the pond.” Yes, she and Harry were very intimate, dancing in the tent as Ron had left, leading her and him taking each other’s virginity. She knew he loved Ginny, but their connection went deeper. When he was killed, her heart was ripped to shreds. His lightning scar the second ink she had done, it was all black, because it tore her soul when he died. Having Draco inside her like this, filling her to capacity as she reminisced about Harry was bizarre, his dark Mark on his arm so close to her memento making her mind go blank. She started to rock her hips as Draco cupped her breast, playing with her barbels, tugging at them.

Hermione’s eyes glazed over as she talked about her raven-haired lover, she went far away as she bounced on his dick. Draco could tell she was somewhere inside her head. Retreating as her body tried to purge her heavy heart. “Oh, fuck Granger, yes.” He was about to come, but he could wait for her if she did.

Hermione knew how she could tilt her hips to cause friction on her nub, she needed her high, forgetting about Harry, fucking Draco in the process. “Mmmm, oh, yes, yes, yessss....” Hermione groaned. Her walls fluttered and contracted.

Draco felt her cum around his shaft, he could spill himself. “Fuck yeah.” He growled. Fuck she was a good lay, best he had in a while.

Hermione slumped over his chest, keeping him lodged inside her. Their bodies slick with sweat. “Mmm, that was good Malfoy.” She was dead tired, it would be nice to just close her eyes for a moment. Hermione dozed off in a heartbeat.

Draco felt Hermione slump against his chest, her even breathing indicating she had fallen asleep. This all was unconventional at best when he had a one night stand he would take off in the night, maybe Granger would do the same. He could just close his eyes and sleep a bit, feeling her boobs against his pec was a good feeling anyway.


	2. Ink roses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco visits his best friends finding a less than serene scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stated I would be updating every two weeks, but I was so excited when I got so many kudos, I decided I would post this early.
> 
> Thank Purebloodpony for being an awesome Beta any mistakes are still mine.  
She found the song accompanying this chapter, thanks it fits so well.
> 
> Mind triggers and blunt sexual themes and language.

The pictures tell the story  
This life had many shades  
I'd wake up every morning and before I'd start each day  
I'd take a drag from last nights cigarette  
That smoldered in its tray  
Down a little something and then be on my way

_Rose Tattoo- Dropkick Murphy’s_

* * *

##    
Chapter 2.

"Harry, Harry...... come on, honey, wake up...." A soft sobbing voice whispered against his chest. "Harry, please.....Harry....."

Draco opened an eyelid, Granger was still draped across his chest, tears were streaming down her cheek, moistening his skin. "Hey, hey..." he murmured as he tilted her head upwards. "Granger luv, wake up, you're having a bad dream."

Hermione jolted awake as soon as she saw who was speaking to her. "What?!!" She screamed, eyes wide with bewilderment. She took her surroundings in, "Oh......Malfoy...I remember now...." she apologized.

"Mmm, nothing to worry about." Draco held her wrist in his. "Shall I fetch you some water?" He leaned on his elbows.

Hermione sat up on her knees, straddling Draco as he was still inside her. "Uhm, yes, that would be nice." She croaked. Moving her knee over his legs. 

Draco held the condom in place, pulling a few kleenexes from the bedside table, he had Muggle girls over sometimes. His wand was inside his Oxford. He discarded the rubber in his waste bin under his sink. He was well aware that Granger checked him out, he walked over to the loo urinating felt good right now, his bladder was on the full side. He washed his hands, grabbed a glass, filling it with water from the tap. London water was alright. The platinum blond ruffled his hair as he walked back to his bed, finding Granger inside it did fill him with some pride, she was a good bit of arse. She sat back against the metal bed frame, pillows propped behind her back, her naked form exposed to the ample moonlight shining in.

"Thanks, Malfoy." She gulped down the water as Draco stood next to the bed, stroking her hair. "You've grown prettily into your body Granger." He admired. He moved to sit next to her, tracing her breast with his finger. Leaning over to kiss her pebbled flesh, sucking at her barbel, his hand went down her front, between her legs.

Hermione opened her legs for him. 

He slid a finger inside her as he kept on worshipping her breast, he added another finger, greeted with slick juices. "Mmmm, wonderful." He murmured. He licked her nipple, moving further down, sucking the rose and skull beneath her boob. He moved further, sitting between her legs, kissing her inner thigh. Smelling her musky scent made him horny as fuck, he probed her slit with his tongue, he started to suckle her flesh, opening her up to him by sliding her legs over his shoulders. "So fucking delightful...." He murmured. "Hand me another condom, luv." He looked at her from between her legs. "Such a pretty cunt." He praised her.

Hermione rummaged around his drawer, finding a box with rubbers. Handing him a silver wrapper. He tore it open, rolled it around his shaft and moved up, her legs still over his shoulders, impaling her in one swift motion. "Sweet Salazar, so good." He gushed.

Hermione arched her back as she grabbed the bedding, he was so deep inside her, bumping at her cervix, it was almost too much, she came as Draco moved inside her. Her toes curled. "Fuck, Merlin, yes." She moaned with delight, pulling her bad dream to the back of her brain.

Draco felt her convulse again, he kept on languidly moving inside her, stretching the moment, he wanted a slow, slow fuck, revelling at seeing this beauty come undone once again. He was thrilled he had this effect on her, she was breathtaking, her inked body a delight. He upped his pace after a few minutes, he wanted her to cum again, maybe join him as he tumbled over the edge. "Come for me, baby, yes, com on luv, let it go." He gazed into her dark brown eyes, almost folding her under him as her legs were still slung over his shoulders. 

Hermione trembled as she felt another peak coming up, Draco pounded inside her relentlessly. "Harder Malfoy, harder, get that Pureblood dick coming, I want it, harder, deeper...." She screamed at him, daring him to fuck her into the mattress. Harder, she wanted it harder, "oh Morgana, yes, yes, yes, yes...." She sobbed as she was hit like a ton of bricks, her orgasm crushing her lungs. She huffed, gasping for air.

Draco watched Hermione come hard, something gushed from her cunt, he made her squirt he was sure of it. He felt his bollocks tighten, shooting his load inside the rubber. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, fuck Granger, feel my pureblood dick." He said it didn't he? Seeing stars, crushing her lithe form. Gently bring her legs down beside him. He kissed her temple. The former adversary crashed beside her, his gaze on hers. Resting his arm over his head. He wasn't entirely done coming down from his high. "What was your first ink?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow. His finger on her breast. He couldn't get enough of her flushed skin.

Hermione went quiet as she took in a breath. "That is personal. You know that, right? Your first was your Dark Mark; yes, you remember it like it was yesterday?" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes, it was awful." He murmured. He could feel Voldemorts wand on his arm, tendrils swaying in front of his eyes, watching them penetrate his skin. Black smoke seeping inside his system, corrupting his magic, it was like liquid ice flowing inside his bloodstream. Liquid nitrogen putting his heart on ice. He felt like he suffocated all over again.

Hermione watched horror wash over Draco's pale face as she mentioned his mark. He let her inside his emotion.

"The roses." She whispered.

Pulling Draco back from his dark place. "What?" He didn't register her words.

"The roses inside my left upper arm." Hermione croaked.

"Oh..." Draco felt a lump in his throat.

"Yes, oh..." Hermione sighed, see it was fucking personal.

"I was there." Salazar above, he dreamed those horrid dreams seeing her writhing on the floor, watching the crazy bitch that was his aunt carving her flesh like she was some random pig.

"Mmmm, so you were." Hermione felt exhausted once again. She snuggled into Draco's side, falling asleep once more.

Draco felt her find a bit of peace in his side. His arm went around her head, letting his hand rest on her hip.

  
  


A few hours went by when Draco woke up, the space next to him empty. Draco silently cursed. What did he expect? They agreed to fuck and fuck they had. Fucking amazing but a one night stand nonetheless. The blond sat up, scratching his head, he willed his somber mood away. He had a great night, unexpected but great. The mirror in the bathroom above the sink caught his eye. He tossed his beddings aside as he drifted over to his open-plan bathroom. 

Blue lipstick forming letters on his pristine mirror. 

'Great fuck, must do it again, you know where to find me.' 'Ps great shower,'

Draco found his largest towel on the floor in a wet heap. It felt cold she was long gone, he didn't feel anything about that right now, did he? No, he didn't..... Draco pulled a fresh towel from the shelf, a good hot scalding shower would do him some good. Washing away that bad taste in his mouth, he wasn't about to admit to himself he would have gladly shared the shower with her, hoisting her up against the wall as he rutted into her.

  


When he was done showering and having breakfast, he apparated from the garden. Reappearing in the country at a large modern structure which was hidden by a fidelius charm, he was the secret keeper.

  


"Draco, my man." Blaise smiled as he welcomed his friend. "Ginevra, it was Draco coming through the wards, don't worry Tesoro." He waved at his heavily pregnant wife.

"Draco, you dragoon, you scared the shit out of us." The redhead glowered, holding her massive belly in her hands. "Come inside, will you it's fucking cold outside." Ginny waddled inside.

Blaise grinned at his old friend, "Never mind her language, she is fed up being pregnant, I need to fuck her into the mattress after she gives birth, okay, maybe a few weeks after." Blaise smirked.

Draco loved his friends; they were so obviously deeply in love with each other. It hurt him sometimes to look at them. They were as much in lust as in love. Blaise was very affectionate with her even when Draco was in the room, he would cup her breast from behind and kiss her in her neck. 

"Salazar be praised. She looks so gorgeous carrying my child, don't you think?" He walked behind Ginny.

"I heard that you fucking moron, you made me look like a Merlin forsaken whale, keep your dick in your trousers, or I swear I will cut it off," Ginny growled as she made her way to the bright white kitchen. 

"No kids here then?" Draco grinned at the pregnant woman.

"You're damn right, Draco, they're at my mums'. This fucker is due any day now." She lowered herself on the bench in the kitchen. "I could murder a cuppa, Blaise."

  


"Hahaha, anything for my baby Mumma." Blaise had the time of his life. "Look at those breasts, Draco, huge and swollen like ripe melons." He rested his hands under his chin as he admired Ginny's form.

"Which you're not touching in, let's say a couple of months." Ginny tapped her fingers against the table, letting out a breath. "Cicere, stop kicking me, you brat." Ginny pointed at a foot poking through her stomach. "There can you see Draco that was an actual foot." Ginny patted her tummy lovingly. "Come feel." She motioned for Draco to come over.

Draco looked at Blaise, who held his hands out. Gesturing, she was the boss here. Draco moved closer to the red Banshee, he feared her bat bogey hex. Ginny took his hand, placing it over her belly just below her breast.

"There, can you feel?" She glowed.

"Yes." Draco felt something move inside her. Amazing.

"You'll be the Godfather, yes?" Ginny whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You bet the fuck that I am. Even when your brats will be the death of me." Notch number four in his bank account.

"Good Draco, that's sorted then," Ginny said firmly. "How are you doing?" Her eyes softened.

"Fine, I'm fine..." Draco answered, maybe not so truthfully.

"You know I know when you're lying, Malfoy." Ginny took his hand in hers, her blue eyes tearing holes in his soul.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I will be in due time." Draco nodded.

"Have you found a good fuck buddy then, you need to unload." Ginny held his hand firmly in hers.

"Yes, mum, I got lucky last night." This time he was honest, lucky all right.

"Good for you, you need a good lay once in a while. Anyone, I know?" She pressed him.

"Nope, some random Muggle girl." He tried to pull his hand.

"Now, now Malfoy, you know mummy can tell when you fib. But I'll leave it be since you don't want to spill the beans, that and, Ooooooooh fucking hell." Ginny huffed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Blaise, get the bag. You know your monsters have the nasty habit of coming right out." Ginny wailed and puffed her breath. "Merlin fucking, hell, hurry up. Good for nothing stupid Italian stud. I'm never ever having sex with you again, knocking me up when you even glance at me." 

  


Blaise and Ginny went through the floo towards St.Mungo's, leaving Draco to send an owl to the Weasley's, alerting them to the impending addition to the already large family. Draco checked the house and wards before leaving for the hospital. He was excited for Blaise, he loved Ginny and their kids so much, he envied the Italian sometimes. Four kids were way too much, but what he had with Ginny was priceless. Blaise also did an excellent job with James Harry and Ginny's boy, he loved the little one like he was his father. Draco never thought Blaise would be the marrying kind, but life held many surprises, and this was one right up at the top of the leaderboard.

Draco stepped through the floo, arriving at a bustling Hospital entrance hall. Stepping aside quickly as green flames erupted behind him, another passenger was coming through.

Draco knew from experience where to find the maternity ward, Ginny and Blaise held a reserved room by the looks of it. Draco chuckled, thinking about Ginny being so clearly in discomfort and swearing like a drunken sailor, knowing she would fall in love with their newest addition in an instant. It was best for all concerned that this was their last offspring even when Ginny was twenty-four.

"Draco, my man, what took you so long?" Blaise beamed like a lit beacon.

"No, don't tell me, you're gone five minutes, and the baby is here?" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah Drake, Ginny laid down, they broke her water and swoosh she came through with the water, we had a narrow escape." Blaise grinned.

"She?" Draco uttered.

"Yes, it's a girl. Again, we have a girl." Blaise was ecstatic. "Come and say hi."

"You're sure it should be your moment." The last thing on his mind was to party crash.

"Yes, positive." Blaise was over the moon.

Draco set foot inside the room, watching a relieved Ginny nurse her baby daughter. 

The healer was done removing the battlefield that was birth in general.

"Oh, Draco, look at this." Ginny glowed, nursing her little bundle.

"Wow, you don't do things by half measures." Draco found the scene utterly serene.

"Yes, this little witch couldn't wait any longer. It was over before we could grasp what was happening. She has a right set of lungs." Ginny chuckled, caressing the red hair of her infant daughter.

"She is gorgeous." Draco thought the little bundle dressed in pink and showing a tuft of red hair was cute.

Ginny pulled her top back over her breast, the tiny girl had fallen asleep. "Sit down Draco, you can hold her." Ginny yawned.

"No, Blaise should hold her." Draco objected. He really didn't want to intrude in this special moment. 

"No, go on, Blaise will have to hold her and change nappies for the unforeseeable future. Go on before the family comes in and hijack the situation." Ginny held the girl for Draco to take.

"Draco took the small girl in his arms, sitting down next to the hospital bed. Admiring the little pouty lips and cute nose. "She is stunning, Blaise you need to lock this one up when she goes to Hogwarts."

"She'll never leave the house, and boyfriends need to get ready for a third degree." Blaise smiled.

"Does she have a name, Ginny?" Draco couldn't take his eyes from the bundle. She was so cute.

"Yes, we decided on Hermione Lily Molly." Ginny gushed. 

"Oh?" Draco swallowed deeply.

"Oh, go on Draco, get over it, Hermione is such a nice name and a good example." Ginny scolded, closing her eyes. "I'm tired. I'm taking a nap." She lowered her head.

"Ginny, Hermione is nice, have you seen her?"

"No, I hope she comes to visit soon, I really want to show off my kids, especially James, she would love him to death, he looks so much like Harry. Hermione loved him dearly." Ginny winced as she tried to find a comfortable position.

Draco looked up to Blaise who shrugged, he knew Ginny was in pain not because she gave birth but because she missed her friend.

"Blaise, come and get your daughter, her cuteness messes with my badass reputation." Draco stood up, handing Hermione over to her dad. How bizarre was this, it was only a few hours ago he had Hermione in his bed and holding another Hermione in his arms before handing her over to her dad.

"She'll be Mimi to me anyway." Blaise divulged. "The kids will have difficulty pronouncing Hermione as it is." He sat down with his daughter, his focus on her leaving Draco to fend for himself.

"See you soon, fresh daddy?" Draco smiled a wide grin, Blaise was alien to him like this.

  


The tall blond left the hospital seeing Weasleys floo in, redheads weren't to be mistaken. A small raven-haired boy skipping along with them. Molly would guard him like the lioness she was. Harry was her sort of adopted son and James hers to defend. Draco walked on with a stiff stride, his long legs pushing him fast. He and Molly made eye contact, he tipped his head with his hand. Blaise accepted as one of their own not to eagerly, but they embraced him as Ginny's husband. The Matron came to tolerate the platinum pulling him in the fold as well.

Draco squinted his eyes as the winter sun shone across the frosted tiled rooftops. He took a deep breath, he was happy for Blaise. Truth to be told, he was hungry, and he needed something to eat.

Draco went straight to Muggle London; less time spent amongst glares, the better. Being cooped up inside his office was fine. His staff behaved; accordingly, he paid them enough, but outside of what he owned, he was still subjected to scrutiny. A few streets down was a kind enough sandwich shop. He would have a takeaway and tea from there and find a little square park where he could eat his lunch.

The blond enjoyed his cucumber and salmon sandwich sitting on a bench, it was still freezing cold, but in the sun it was a bit more comfortable, his tea was hot enough to warm him. Watching a child being swung between his mum and dad as they walked did warm his heart, family bliss. If only.

When he was done, he discarded the package and paper cup in a waste bin, following the path towards the streets. Strange how these parks were so tranquil when the hustle of bustle London was just around the corner. Once again, he was in the middle of the noise. What was he thinking a Saturday afternoon in London? He was out of his mind, tourists pushing past him as were women either trodding along with bored husbands or elated daughters, or both. How to get out of this? As if on cue, a book store caught his eye. There was his answer he would find some tranquility there, he wasn't ready to apparate to his house just yet.

He was right, it was quiet enough in the large store, it was also a bit warmer inside, he opened the two upper buttons to his coat, taking in where categories were located. Draco favored Muggle classics, preferably ancient Greek or Shakespeare, he liked those tales best. He presumed Shakespeare was a wizard, and the Odyssey probably another human caught up between the Muggle world and Greek wizarding scenes. He almost bumped into a woman holding a clipboard as he read the book spines. Dark blue over the knee pencil skirt and dark blue snug fitted blouse dotted with large white polka dots. Blue hair held up in a chignon and a floral scarf tied around her head. "Oh, oops." Draco apologized.

Familiar whiskey brown eyes, smirking at him.

"Malfoy, you again?" Hermione smiled. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are lovely so please do.


	3. Books and.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco runs into Hermione again. She does look appetising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Ginny and Blaise, did you enjoy their family life and banter?
> 
> Adult themes. Beware.  
Thank my Alpha/Beta check her new story Broken Toys.

_Run, run, run, run_  
You better make your face up in  
Your favourite disguise  
With your button down lips and your  
Roller blind eyes  
With your empty smile  
And your hungry heart  
Feel the bile rising from your guilty past  
With your nerves in tatters  
As the cockleshell shatters  
And the hammers batter  
Down your door  
You better run

_Run, run, run, run [repeat line four times]_  
You better run all day  
And run all night  
And keep your dirty feelings  
Deep inside. And if you're  
Takin' your girlfriend  
Out tonight  
You better park the car  
Well out of sight  
'Cause if they catch you in the back seat  
Trying to pick her locks  
They're gonna send you back to mother  
In a cardboard box  
You better run Run Like Hell" - Pink Floyd

* * *

This was as weird as it could get, Draco held a small Hermione an hour ago or so and run into another one in the classical Greek section of a bookstore. "Granger?" His eyes on her board and pin attached to her breast pocket. 'Ms, Granger, staff' He was well aware she loved books. This would be the place for her. Old bookcases with all the classic texts. He could smell the wood and acrid smell of old page binders in the books.

Hermione followed his gaze towards her breast, quirking her brow. "Like I said last night, I volunteer at the bar, this is my job." She answered his unspoken question. Malfoy looked good, ruffled hair impeccable clothing, she did admire that on him, no hint what was hidden beneath his attire.

Draco, in turn, admired her outfit. The skirt was snug around her waist, and he knew just how that curve felt underneath. Her blouse straining over her breasts, making his mouth water, and he wanted to rip it open and suckle her delightful nubs. Draco liked how he could still see her tattoo running up her neck, pretty little rosebuds. It was the only one on display. Otherwise, she wore long sleeves, hiding her ink underneath.

"Are you done, you're staring again." Hermione scolded him. Feeling his smoldering eyes tracing her form.

"Yes, you look ravishing it isn't my fault." Draco smiled back at her. He would gladly pin her against that book stand right there, hearing her moans as he fucked her.

"Were you looking for anything particular?" Hermione scrutinized the blond, doubting he happened here by chance. It wasn't that far from Diagon Alley, and London being the large capital, was packed with Wizards from all walks of life and countries. Draco just happened to be the first Wizard, she knew from back in the day, that she encountered in Muggle London.

"Greek classics," Draco answered in earnest. Finding her here was a rare treat.

"Right here, we have a nice little selection if I say so myself, I'm in charge of this section, keeping it stocked and if anything, new comes to the market, it will make its way down there." Hermione became all professional talking about her section of books.

Draco found a few books he wanted to inspect, opening his coat as Granger showed him a reading table. Before he sat down, he leaned over to her, "I'd really like to fuck you again tonight. What time do you get off from here." Biting his lower lip. Was he too forward, probably not, she propositioned him first.

"Four O clock," Hermione answered him. Make no mistake. She wanted to fuck him as bad as he did her. Heat pooled between her legs whenever she bumped into him. He was a really, really good piece of fuck meat. That beautiful cock of his filled her up so nicely.

Hermione's pupils dilated, Draco could almost smell her arousal, she wanted him as badly as he wanted to do her. "Dinner first." He was rotten like that.

"Dinner, first, pick me up here in front of the shop?" Pouting her blood-red lips.

"Mmm, in front of the shop." Draco brushed his mouth behind her lobe, as his hand cupped her arse, feeling her knickers strain under her skirt.

"Right, I have inventory waiting." Hermione trotted of her hips swaying as she pushed against a staff door. Her high heels ticking against the parquet flooring. She had an inventory to plow through and orders to send out.

A few hours later, Hermione collected her bag and coat from the staff cloak and canteen room. Waving goodbye to her co-workers. "See you on Monday."

"Yes, bye, Hermione." Nicola, who worked in the children's department, waved back. "Have a nice date." She winked, her heart thudded excitedly in her chest, she anticipated a nice meal and probably another round of good sex.

Hermione pulled her coat high up her neck as an icy gust moved past her. Observing a tall blond leaning against a lamp post outside. It was darkening already. "Hey, Malfoy." She greeted him.

"Granger." He growled, white puffs coming from his mouth. It was bitterly cold for the end of November. He leaned over her pressing another kiss on her neck, he could get used to kissing her neck. She trembled slightly when he did that as a tiny gasp left her mouth, followed by a giggle. "There is a small Italian by the British Museum," he suggested.

"Did you go there after the book store?" Hermione looked at Draco with some astonishment.

"Yeah, they have some stuff in there surrounded by magic, and they aren't even aware." Draco laughed heartily.

"I have a frequent visitor pass, I go there when I have lunch in their Library, it’s amazing." Hermione fawned, more books for her to discover.

"It is." Draco agreed. There she was, the book-loving swot. Why she ever abandoned the wizarding World was beyond him, she seemed to love it, Hogwarts and the Library in particular.

They walked silently side by side, it was getting dark, dusk was washing over the bustling city. Hermione wasn't sure if she should loop her arm in his, it felt like a too intimate gesture, she refrained from doing so. Digging deeper in her woolen coat, the chill in the air was creeping up on her.

"Here it is." Draco brought her to some terraced houses turned into small restaurants. Hermione liked the atmosphere; it was quaint and dimly lit. Their table was barely large enough to hold two couverts.

Draco helped Hermione out of her coat. She had undone her two top buttons, showing some more cleavage, displaying some of her fabulous ink drawings on her skin. "You look utterly divine in these clothes," Draco observed as they sat down. Admiring the pretty woman in front of him who leaned forwards, showing off her breast, it was involuntary he was sure but provocative, nonetheless. "You must have punters coming into the bookstore who come to see you dressed like this."

"Mmm, probably. Men seem to go for the type, who knew it was a thing, right?" Hermione looked at the menu, trying to figure out what she was having, it all looked delicious, she was famished, to be honest. Her eyes catching the grey ones across the table.

"You have no idea, you're kidding me, pencil skirt, high heels and a straining blouse." He almost whistled between his teeth. He had trouble not to salivate at the luscious female in front of him.

"Thank you for your, erm,....compliment." Hermione flushed red. She would wear next to nothing in the club, and Malfoy made her feel like she was a scrumptious dish.

"You are kidding me right, you walk around in your underwear in a club, and this gets you all flustered?" He guessed what she was thinking.

"The club is an act. This is my life." Hermione drew a line between them. Going out with Draco for a meal, was not what she had planned. Fucking him was another thing entirely. She didn't do personal, fucking was a way to unload, books were her life as was her job.

"I'll have the Cannelloni and a Chianti." She put her menu down. Leaning back, gazing at the blond in front of her. His face as chiseled as she remembered, but very fine lines made his face harsher than she recollected. His eyes a steel quality that both scared her and made her crave him. Draco could be hard, which she longed after. She needed hard fucking, none of that soft stuff. Feelings were a thing of the past, look where it got her. And now they were out on a date of sorts, fuck she didn't do dates. What was she doing here? Playing, like it was all normal... Would it ever be?

"I'll have the same." Draco put his menu down. Hermione's order sounded good.

A waiter whizzed past. "Two Cannelloni's and a bottle of Chianti." He placed the order. Was it the candlelight, or did he witness wetness in her eyes?

"How did you manage to find my bookstore Malfoy? Normally British Wizards don’t venture here" The odd tourist Wizard would take a look.

"I was at Diagon Alley this morning," Draco answered. “I craved some anonymity and books, I came to the right place no.” He chuckled.

"Oh..." Hermione sipped her Chianti. Gone was the old supremacist loathing anything Muggle. Interesting.

"Mmm, have you seen Ginny lately?" Draco wanted to be honest.

"No, I haven't seen her in years, how is she?" Hermione would rather she didn't know, the Weasleys were a thing of the past, neatly stored away.

"She married Blaise."

"I think I knew that."

"They have kids together as well as you know, Potter's boy." No sense in withholding it now.  
Hermione paled; she knew all this, of course, but hearing it made it real.

"James, right." She croaked.

"Yes, Jamie." Draco drank his wine. "I visit them a lot actually, Blaise was always a close friend when we grew up.

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione was surprised she knew about the other Slytherins, but the two dunderheads were always near Malfoy at school.

"Yes, wannabes really, Blaise and Theo are my oldest friends, but we kept in contact," More wine, preferably. "Ginny gave birth this morning," There he put it out there. "Her fourth actually, another girl."

"Oh, good for her." Hermione was surprised. She always thought of Ginny as having a sports career, playing for the Holy Head Harpies or such. She did have Harry's baby, so that must have put an end to that. "She is happy with Zabini?"

"Very much so, he is also a good dad to Jamie." Draco watched Hermione shift nervously in her seat.  
"Good. A little girl?" She would love to see a little Ginny in the making, ordering her older siblings around when she grew up.

"Pretty little thing, a very pouty mouth, and her mother's flaming hair. Caramel skin, red hair, freckles and blue eyes, a lethal combination." Draco laughed heartily. Draco left it at that he wouldn't tell her the name if she didn't inquire about it herself.

The conversation shifted towards working in a bookstore and Malfoy Enterprises. Leaving dangerous turf to more light-hearted chatting. Their discussion was civil, normal. Normal was good, no slippery turf, just a friendly chat. Draco glanced over to her a couple of times, the flame lighting up her amber eyes like she set them on fire. He was aware of that quality inside her, witnessing it numerous times.

Draco took Hermione to a secluded ally way to apparate to his garden.

"Why am I not surprised you have an apparating license in your garden?" Hermione observed cooly.

"Money still goes a long way."

"I'm sure it does." The back of the terraced house was as formidable as the front, it had a modern addition to the back. The subterranean space extended outwards, steps lead towards the old first floor.

"Come, we'll go in on the first floor." He wanted her up as quickly as he could, observing her at the restaurant made him hard as sin, his cock wanted to be buried inside her. Draco opened the door to the backroom; it was a small library. He gave Hermione no time to explore, she could get to that some other time. Draco set his mind to his entrance hall.

He tugged her towards the round table in his hall. "You did make that table sound like a good place to start. He murmured. Pushing her front against the table. Flipping up her coat, exposing her skirt clad arse. Lowering her zipper as he placed her hands flat on the tabletop. Pushing her head down. "Now, none of that vanilla as you call it."

Draco dropped her skirt to the floor, pulling her French knickers down roughly. He freed his cock from his trousers, uttering a contraceptive and anti-STD charm. Entering her slick folds with his fingers, finding she was wet and very, very ready for him. He followed his fingers with his dick pushing in. Fuck her skin felt good against his, her cum covering his shaft. "You wanted the table, you can have it!"

Pistoning in and out.

Hermione closed her eyes, she wanted this, him using her hard, harder still. Her hips bucking against the wood that was his hall table.

Squishy slapping sounds amplified by the ample space, ragged breathing as Draco went harder, slapping her arse for good measure, making Hermione moan.

It was over in a heartbeat, Draco was hard all through dinner, and needed the release. He pulled out and righted her knickers. Turned her around, taking in her smoldering eyes. He left a red stain on Hermione's buttock.

"I haven't cum you git." She seethed.

"Good, we can get to that now. You're such a cock tease, Witch." He placed a kiss on her lips, daring her as she was clear on not being into that.

Hermione kicked him in the shin. "No kissing, Malfoy." She dropped her coat on her skirt and went up the stairs. It was so long ago that she was referred to as a Witch. It was a heady feeling, though.  
Draco was the first Wizard she had seen in ages, sex with him making her feel her magic pulsate through her veins when he was close to her. Was it like this when she fucked Wizards before, she couldn't recollect.

"Such a delectable arse Granger, stains would look good on your skin, do you like to be spanked luv?" He was behind her as he took more considerable strides. His long legs were an advantage to her shorter ones. Her heels elongating her calves nicely, lifting her frame slightly.

"I do enjoy being spanked. Surprised, Malfoy?" She and the World she left behind putting mileage on her clock, she wasn't the swotty bookworm she was before. Her desires surpassed her looks even when she was younger. Dark desires in a bright young witch setting her and Ron apart, he couldn't cater her needs. Seeking it in another world. "Do you keep toys around the bedroom Malfoy?" She inquired as she set foot again in his bedroom.

"Like any living and breathing male, what do you like?" He stalked over, his hands on her blouse, ripping open her thin long-sleeved garment. Her black see-through bra, revealing her hidden gems.

Draco pushed the straps down her arms, uttering another charm, unclasping her bra with magic. Pulling her lingerie from her boobs. Latching on a nipple, she tasted so sweet she probably had no idea she was an addiction to the senses.

Hermione went for his trousers, unbuckling his belt, reaching for his cock inside his boxers. He was still damp from cumming inside her, he felt slippery but silken as his foreskin covered his knob.

"Fuck my cunt with a dildo." Hermione breathed down his neck, his teeth grazing her nipple. "Minx." His voice reverberated against her skin.

Draco wandered over to a chest of drawers, retrieving three different Muggle dildo's.

Hermione made herself comfortable on the now-familiar bed. "Mmmm, Malfoy, you have a few." She purred, looking at the sex paraphernalia.

"I have more. In fact, that chest is filled with all kinds of stuff. He placed them on the bed next to the girl covered in ink. He discovered more details, recognizing one he sported himself, causing a lump in his throat.

He lost his sweater and shirt, scooting behind Hermione. He started to kiss her shoulder, tugging her hair back, grazing her lobe with his teeth. "Select a size, and we'll see if I can get you off." He moved his lips downwards to her spine, finding the same tattoo he had. It made him sad. Her need for punishment the need to feel alive became more imperative.

Hermione reached for a black glass specimen. "This one." She handed it to Draco, moving her back to the bedding. She bit her lower lip with anticipation, what would the blond do to her.

Draco twirled the object between his fingers, gazing at the blue-haired minx. He couldn't get over the fact she requested a sex toy, he was joyous, the things he could do to her now.

He leaned on his arm, bringing the top of the dildo to Grangers' mouth. "Suck it, luv." He licked her lobe, his light grey eyes trained on her dark embers. He lowered the dildo to her mouth, hovering above her lips.

Hermione stuck her tongue out, probing the bulbous tip. Hearing Malfoy groan, undoubtedly wishing it was his dick, she would lick. Leaning up, closing her lips around the glass, swallowing it, she could take it deep without gagging, putting on a show for him. Moaning, closing her eyes, slurping, and sucking it.

"Mouth open luv, I wouldn't mind your mouth on my dick again." He smiled. Moving the dildo down her chin and throat, circling her nipples with the glass object. Dipping down her stomach towards her pussy.

Draco pushed the object against her clit. "Open your legs, luv." He coaxed her. He moved to sit between her legs. He slowly pushed it between her legs, coating it with her lubricant, before pushing it in ever so slowly. Extracting it, circling her clit again, tipping it back in, pushing it in deeper and deeper.  
Hermione cried out, canting her hips. "Oh, Morgana, yes!"

Draco started to rut her cunt with the glass shaft.

"Omigod, Omigod, Omigooood." Hermione arched her back, her orgasm washed over her.  
Draco admired her body, watching her crash, breathtaking, liquid gushing over his hand. He made her squirt again. "Good girl." He praised her.

Hermione panted and writhed, her body shaking in the aftermath.

Draco pulled her into him, cradling her body, her trembling form felt good against his.

They pair falling asleep, again, what was this about them, the false sense of security, finding solace, what? They were well matched as bed partners, then surely it would be about that?

"Granger, wake up, I need a leak." Hermione slumped on top of him again.

Hermione moaned when he moved her aside, letting Malfoy get up. Watching his magnificent chiseled behind moving away from the bed. She watched him from under her lashes. He had no shame as he urinated on the other side of the room. "Draco I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" She peered at the bedside clock. It was 12pm on a Saturday.

"Yes, I'll levitate some up in a moment." He washed his hands. Filling a glass of water, drinking greedily, Chianti made him thirsty. He took his wand from his sweater. "Accio cheese nibbles." Handing Hermione, the glass filled with water. He sat on the bed, resting his hand on her hip, tracing the lightning bolt, knowing this held deep memories.

The door rattled, it opened, and a tray filled with cheese, grapes, and crackers came soaring through the room, flying directly at them. "Accio dessert wine."

Draco cut some cheese and placed it on a cream cracker, he also spread some green plum jam on it.  
Hermione frowned, surely not a good combination. Draco held it in front of her mouth.

"Open up, luv." He directed her.

She did as he told her, welcoming the nibble, being dumbstruck. Her eyes widened, this was actually delicious, the tangy cheese accompanied by the sweet but fresh jam was utterly delicious.

"Good, huh?" Draco made himself another cracker as the dark golden dessert wine came flying in.

"Yes, more, please." She was famished, and it tasted delish.

Draco had a question that burned on his tongue, he fingered a stem and budding flower on her skin.

"Why did you leave the Wizarding World, you seemed to be fitting in nicely." There he asked her. "You seemed so eager learning everything there was?"

Hermione froze, forgetting to chew. She drew a large swig of the sweet wine, trying to swallow her now-bitter cheese. "I, it is personal...." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Forgive me for prying, but the smartest witch of our age." His eyes softened. "I would have thought you weren't done reading all the books at Hogwarts, I guessed you would like one day to work in that Library."

"The Mudblood swot, drinking in all knowledge there is to gather about the Wizarding World, huh? You must surely understand, you having a Thestral tattoo on your hip as I have one on my back. Pain, too much pain and death." Her voice was solemn. She wasn't going to cry. Her dark brown eyes refused too.

They both went silent, not knowing what to say. Draco made her another cracker, pouring some more wine to dull the senses.  
Hermione sighed, "Okay fine....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks to my next update reviews are fuel.


	4. How many do you need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purebloodpony is my awesome Alpha/Beta she makes it so more readable for you guys, check her story Broken Toys, beware triggers.

_Pretty looking road_

_Try to hold the rising floods that fill my skin_

_Don't ask me why I'll keep my promise_

_Melt the ice_

_And you wanted to dance, so I asked you to dance_

_But fear is in your soul_

_Some people call it a one night stand_

_But we can call it paradise (Save a Prayer- Duran Duran)_

* * *

She exhaled again, she swore she wouldn't do this ever, having needles pierce her skin so much better, less painful. Blood welling up, cleansing her soul, repentance.

Thestrals embodying innocence lost, died when the raven-haired boy went down.

"Imagine being a Muggle girl living in bliss, mum and dad are nice people, you do well at school, okay sure weird stuff happens. What I now know is accidental magic. But still bliss." Hermione stared into the deep, gathering her thoughts. Bile welling up, black ink, needles, so much better, focus on that, instead of the hurt in her heart.

Draco looked at her; he couldn't imagine what a world without magic would be. Magic was a stupid word anyway, magic was all-encompassing. It was being.

"You're getting ready for Secondary school, you're all excited, ecstatic, finally something new to learn. New friendships kindred spirits, people who actually want to learn, new books. Imagine that." She spoke more speedily, feeling that same anticipation she felt back then. You dream about being a novelist or writing thesis, you know more books to explore." Yes, imagine that.........

Draco dare not to interrupt, knowing full well he felt overjoyed going to Hogwarts, learning how to do actual intentional charms, potions, his dream. Remembering how he would throw liquids together or making a mud soup in the garden, adding herbs and rose petals, boy cooking up a stinking decaying mess instead.

"Then, one day, a letter comes announcing you will be visited by an Albus Dumbledore, my mother and father perplexed, Dumbledore what an odd name." Hermione seemed to be talking to herself. Her eyes glossed over. Deep brown murky pools.

"Then this grand old man with even odder clothes comes to visit your house accompanied by a woman wearing a pointy witch’s hat: McGonagall. Her eyes were so kind and the others so cold. They tell a tale about this Castle in Scotland built by Magical people, a school, nonetheless.

It doesn't finish there. No, they tell you about how you are selected or rather nature selected you to come and study because you're a magical person. All those weird accidents are really accidental magic, which magical children display. Quite normal in fact," She huffs in disbelief. Whatever was normal...

Her eyes are glistening as she relays this. Draco finds it endearing, realizing the both are very much naked in his bed, he fucked her with a dildo a few hours back, it is still lodged between them, sticky with her juices.

"So, the book lover gets a role in a children's book. She finds herself shopping in a magical district. It looks like this scene from a Dickens book, all quaint and picturesque, she can't believe her eyes. It is all so pretty and exciting." Her face lighting up like a proverbial Christmas tree. "Selecting a wand, buying a kettle, and of course, a familiar! Crookshanks, her trusted Feline. I absolutely adored it."

"Taking a train full of kids towards a destination unknown. Her heart set on adventure and boy did she get more than she bargained for, gaining friends for a lifetime. Playing wizards chess with real-life chess pieces, a dog with three heads. A little blond nuisance who couldn't stand the sight of her because the little witch had the wrong kind of blood." That last is spoken with venom.

"Ah, that's where I come in." Draco dared not look at Hermione. He was a little piece of shit back then, or still was?

"That is where you come in, aboding what was wrong with the Wizarding World. What did she know, they thrust an innocent Muggle-born into a world deeply imbedded in the past."

Hermione took another large gulp from her wine. "Now fuck me again, maybe spank me, make it hard, make me forget. Please, Malfoy, fuck me hard." He was probably the only one who understood. Given the Thestral on his hip.

Draco vanquished everything on the bed, summoning a bottle of lubrication. "Get on your knees."

Hermione did as he asked. A slap filled the air. His hand landed on her bottom, her back didn't register it, her mind still reminiscing. Seeing Harry's smile as he caught the snitch, utter joy. She fell in love with him ever since that first encounter in that train carriage, that boyish goofy grin surrounded by all the candy his money could buy. Her back started to hurt after the tenth, fifteenth slap? Draco drizzled lubrication on her back entrance, he entered her with a finger, probing if she could take it. Of course, she could take a finger, hell she could do a fist if needed. Her sexual encounters were rough. She needed to distance herself, lose her humanity, turn into an object.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Malfoy fuck my arse." It left her mouth without any emotion. Draco entered her anus. Hermione almost punctured her lower lip, he was inside her, make it unforgiving, hard. Oooooh, yess do it.......lost in frenzied penetration, taking her mind and ill flavored feeling in her mouth, nothing would do like a good fuck session..... Letting go, being, no more living in her head surrendering to carnality. Deep purple and shocking blue bliss.

Something burned, excruciatingly, Hermione roused with her backside on fire. Her senses were hazy at best. She opened one eye. Pale upper torso, divine needlework in black ink. She could almost see the claw move on Draco's upper arm. Her gaze went downwards, the rise and fall of his chest, his barbells shining against his pale pink nipples. Hermione blinked, as her eye traveled further down, his cock semi-erect. He had such a pretty one, go figure, everything about him was sculpted, chiseled or well defined, as corny as she hated to think about him. It was all true. He even wasn't his prick- ish self anymore, his nasty retorts vanished, a changed man. Bah, utter loathsome knob, how dare he be so perfect. God Christ almighty her head hurt, dessert wine......never again. Her digit on his dark mark, at least that was there to remind her who he was, Death Eater, Slytherin, Pureblood, fucking ferret. Divine in the sack, of course, what else was new.

Draco startled awake, what in the name of Salazar and Cicere.....? Something warm engulfed his dick. He dared to peep down his body. Blue electric hair around his knob she had gone down on him the day before, she was amazing.

Hermione bobbed her head up and down, his smooth shaft, long and thick, she grazed her teeth around his soft flesh.

"Fuck Granger, that hurts." It was excruciating and heady at the same time, she could hurt him really bad, her sucking him off an act of power and submission in one. He was going to let her swallow his spunk, he wanted to see a drop on her lips.

Hermione found grey eyes on her brown, her hair acting like a curtain, his grimace priceless, a wicked grin on her face. Yes, I could bite it off, you utter prick.

"Draco bit his lower lip, clutching his beddings, bracing himself as his body was about to spill. "Mmmm, good, yes, I'm coming." He roared. "Oh, Salazar be praised, Witch, your mouth is golden."

Hermione sat up on her knees, wiping a drop of spunk away with her thumb, sucking on it. "I was a Gryffindor, so gold isn't alien to me." She swallowed his juice heartily. Pressing a kiss on his v-line where his Thestral was located. Kissing Death, which she had done before. "I'm taking a shower; will you join me there?" She stood up, flicking her hair back, stretching her arms, elongating her steps.

Draco wasted no time running after the best arse he ever encountered. He slapped her playful.

Hermione winced, that hurt her buttocks probably stained.....she welcomed physical pain.

The tall, austere blond hesitated if he should apologize, but the electric blue-haired goddess pushed herself against his back, her breasts caressing his shoulder blades. "Hebridean Black, go figure you would have the nastiest breed of Dragons on your back." Hermione purred.

"Mm, don't you forget about that... We're untamable, really." Draco hummed as her hand got hold of his cock again.

"Seems like I have caught it by its tail," Hermione warned him.

"So, it seems." Draco quickly turned around, grabbing her wrists with one hand, bring them over her head as he backed her against the wall. "I have a mean streak, my pretty slut, don't forget that." His other hand around her throat, his knee between her legs. "You like it rough little girl, and I can play hard if needs be." His breathing ghosting her mouth. Very kissable lips.

Hermione swallowed hard, Merlin she liked him like this. His nurturing side had a dark counterpart. "You will put your money where your mouth is?"

"Do you want me too? Do you like a bad boy? Do you need more corporal punishment, or do you crave submission, or maybe both?" He licked her ear. His hand moving from her throat towards her breast! Pulling her barbell.

Hermione hissed as pain shot through her body, straight to her cunt, harder, more, her mantra. "Fuck me hard, bad boy, don't hold back." She hissed.

Draco pushed the lever up and left, releasing a cascading shower spray, water was dumped on them like a downpour, the proverbial floodgates opened. Draco picked Hermione up, a cheek in each hand, pushing her right up to his eyesight. "Wrap your legs around me."

Hermione did as he told her. "Contraception?"

"Yeah, I have it covered, it's one spell I can do wand-less and without sound." He smirked. He hoisted her up, lowering her back down on his hard-on.

Hermione's eyes went wide, then rolling back as she clearly enjoyed the effort. "Oh, yess." Fuck he was strong, his arms like steel cables or did he use magic holding her up. "Wingardium?"

"Nah, luv, this is me." He smirked his wicked grin. Holding her up under her arms as he fucked into her, it was like she weighed nothing.

"Fuck, Malfoy that is...... ooooh so.....gooooood." She came hard, he hit all the right angles like this.

Draco pushed her against the wall, removing his cock from her cunt, pumping his shaft, he wanted to come over her belly. Watching his semen on her skin thrilled him when he was done, he wanted to kiss her on her lips. He went for her neck instead, "You're fun, my luv." He tilted her chin up, peering in her dark brown eyes. "Now let's wash, do you want my shampoo?" He reached for his flagon.

"Mm, that's fine." Her hair was ruined anyway.

Draco lathered her hair with his shampoo, washing her dark blue tresses something he looked forward too, he wanted to soap her in, fondle her nice tits as he did so. "Turn around." He ordered her as he massaged her scalp. He lathered some shower gel on his hands, grabbing her from behind, massaging the suds into her breasts and tummy, moving towards her arse. Paying extra care to her red-stained buttock. He took a hand shower from the wall, spraying her hair and body clean.

"I'll do you." Hermione gloated. She wanted to get her hands on his body. He turned into Mother Earth's finest specimen. She made sure she got too all nooks and crannies.

"Hey, Granger, you're very thorough." Draco chuckled, her small hands feeling him up so hot. She even went down to his ankles, her big brown eyes looking as sultry as she was, gazing up at him, biting her lower lip. "Come up here, luv, I can't go again this quick. Give a bloke some rest, yeah?"

"Mmm, we need to reconvene." Hermione stood up again. Checking her hair, soap residue would be the worst in her already difficult hair.

Draco engulfed Hermione in a body length towel, ruffling her hair.

"Oi, ferret, not my hair." Hermione slapped his arm, playfully, "You know what my hair looks like when it is maltreated, you made fun of it."

"Oh yes, so I did, never again, cross my heart, hope to die." Lopsided smirk plastered on his face, devious glint tainting his mercury eyes. He crossed his heart and almost spit between his fingers. Resting his hands behind her head. "I love your hair, either way." He did, as long as it was electric blue, that is. "Hop on the bed, I'll spread some ointment on your buttocks." He had some nice lavender and mint salve.

0o0

Hermione picked up her clothes along the way downstairs, getting back into her work frocks.

Draco dressed in dark blue dress trousers and a black oxford shirt.

"Dark blue and black, it shouldn't work, but on you, you look like a Muggle model." Hermione appreciated.

"Muggle model?" Draco felt unsure what in the flipping heck that was.

"Mmm, males who show off clothes designers want to flaunt."

"Oh, right, daft," Draco argues. Muggles were a weird bunch aside from their amazing tattoo skills.

"You would draw looks, your tattoos, and posture would attract an audience." Hermione had trouble keeping her hands to herself.

"Not my devilish smirk, you know that has its own fanbase." Draco mused.

"Oh, I bet it does, that smirk is a sin on its own." Not to mention that cock, that was even more so. She couldn't voice that, it would inflate the handsome blonde’s ego beyond measure, making it take off for the sun like a loose helium kiddies’ balloon. "Do you have a sandwich a bit of breakfast would be nice."

"Of course, my fair! What was I thinking, let's have some breakfast." The austere spoke his posh words.

Hermione made her way out an hour later she had some serious thinking to do, Draco had given her food for thought. Sex-god Draco extraordinaire, who knew? She divulged too much about herself self she could just kick herself. She made her way to a busier part of London. A stroll would clear her head. How was it that Draco got her to open up about her tattoos? She tousled her unruly curls.

* * *

St.Mungo's was a busy place to be on a Sunday except for the morning. Visitors tended to have a lie-in before visiting sick relatives. Saturday nights were busy as drunken wizards tend to perform poor magic; the emergency unit was recovering from a startling night. Draco strode with large steps through the atrium, knowing where he wanted to go. He entered the quiet maternity ward, finding Ginny's room at the back, Blaise forked money out to have her in a secluded part. He knocked before entering.

"Come in." Blaise's voice sounded.

"Oh, hello, Blaise, Jimmy?" Ginny wasn't here.

"Glad you decided to swing by Draco." Blaise's face set on agony.

"Where is Ginevra?" Draco saw the worry on Blaise's face. Ginny's bed was empty, little Hermione lay sound asleep in her cot. James sitting on his lap. "Where are the little ones?"

"They are with Molly; Jamie came to say hi to Mimi. But can you keep him company so I can look in on Ginny, they have taken her to the examination room." Blaise said pleadingly.

"Yes, go on, mate, little Jimmy, and I will look after Hermione right, J?" Draco winked at the little raven-haired boy.

"Yes daddy, you can go we are big boys, we can look after, Hermini," James uttered with fervor.

As soon as Blaise left, James walked over to Draco." Uncle Draco, why do you call me Jimmy. My name is James, you know that, right?" His big green eyes set on disciplining; he wasn't having it.

"Jimmy is a nickname for James." Draco liked Potter's son, he was bright. "Jimmy is for the little rascal, that is you, right?"

James chuckled, no, I'm a good boy." He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Oh, right, so it wasn't you who turned Teddy's pet hedgehog into a frog then?" Teddy and Jimmy were two peas in a pod.

James turned bright red, courtesy of the Weasley genes.

"No, I didn't think so." Draco laughed. "Do you like your baby sister?"

"Yes, Sir, I do, not when she cries though, she is so loud." James went over to peer in her cot.

Draco observed the little boy. He genuinely was interested in his little sister. "Look, she is watching me, her eyes are so blue," James whispered like he didn't want to scare his little sister.

Draco stood up, walking over softly, the little infant stirred. As soon as he reached the cot, little Hermione started to cry. Her small intakes inflating her lungs, making her face red. Her gums showing, eyes, shut tightly as she wailed. Draco moved closer to the cot to retrieve the bundle. "Now, now, why are you crying? You have the two most handsome men in the Hospital at hour beck and call, you should be glad." He held her close to his chest, rocking her lightly. "Ssssshhh, your big brother Jimmy and uncle Draco are here." He murmured.

Hermione stopped crying for a bit. "You must be hungry yeah, mummy stepped out for a bit, you need to wait." He held Hermione in front of his eyes, her button nose crinkled, she yawned. The prettiest smallest pouty lips. "You will get in so much trouble when you're older, my fair, but uncle Draco will make sure the boys will be nice to you! Huh?" He smiled a soft smile. He looked over to James. "Have you held her, Jimmy?"

"No she was sleeping when I got here, do you think I can?" James's face lit up.

"Sure sport, get up on the bed, and I'll hand her to you." Draco saw the boy beaming with pride.

Jimmy climbed on the hospital bed, kicking his shoes, propping himself up against the headboard, holding his hands to cradle his baby sister. He held babies before, he had two younger siblings: Frederick and Anna.

Both males were unaware they were being watched as they fawned over the baby girl. Big brown eyes peeked into the room from behind the doorframe. Eyes filled with tears, recognizing dark raven hair and green eyes. The spitting image of his father. Watching Draco and the boy interact as it was the most normal thing on the planet, they knew each other well. The little boy was as comfortable with the blond as the blond was with him. Uncle Draco no less.....

She came to visit Ginny, gathering all her courage as she stopped in front of the door. Now she stood frozen in place.

"Here you are, James, meet your baby sister Hermione." Draco cooed, handing the bundle over.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart beat skipped at the sound of her name on Draco’s lips.

James grin splitting his face in two. "Hello Hermini, I'm James. Never you mind the grown-ups, calling me Jimmy or Jamie, I'm James." He touched her button nose. His eyes went soft as he leaned down, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I will look out for you." He whispered in her ear.

Panic reared it head as she watched the raven haired little boy holding his sister Hermione. Emotions overtook her, she stumbled back, she couldn't do this, she..... bolted, almost running over Blaise in the process. "Sorry, excuse me...." She apologized.

Hermione swallowed down the bile. Counting herself lucky to have come in wearing a Muggle hoody, her blue curls spilling out front, hiding her features. Blaise could have recognized her, not having interacted much at Hogwarts except for being in the same classes as the other Slytherins were in.

Her heart pounded like crazy, her breath coming out raggedly. Leaning against a lamppost, she apparated out of Diagon Alley, per haps not the wisest choice in her current state of mind. What was she thinking, or clearly not, she let her emotion decide for her. Visiting Ginny and her newborn. Draco called the little thing, Hermione, what had gotten into Ginny. How.....

"Are you alright, love." A woman addressed her, clearly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, a bit dizzy is all," Hermione answered, avoiding eye contact.

"If you're sure." The woman said again.

"Yes, thanks for asking, I'll be alright in a minute." She heard the sob in her voice.

"Okay, have a good day, maybe eat or drink something, yeah?" The woman still concerned for her well being. She turned and walked away, her head shaking.

Tea with lots of sugars would be lovely. Hermione looked around to find her café, she apparated right behind the building she worked at before she walked to the street.

0o0

"Draco and Jamie, my man." Blaise put on a brave face as he entered the hospital room.

"Daddy, look, I'm holding Hermini." James beamed.

"Oh, look at you being all big brother." Blaise praised his adoptive son. He glanced over at Draco, his eyes still full of worry. "I came to fetch your sister, she needs to nurse with her mum." Blaise held his arms out to cradle his infant daughter. "A moment Draco, outside for a minute?"

"Right Blaise." He followed his friend out of the room.

"Ginny had a setback. But she is doing fine now, she retained part of her placenta, and she lost a lot of blood. They are keeping her in another room with blood replenishing potions. Could you take Jamie to Molly? I'll come over when I can."

"Sure, Blaise, I'll take him." Draco rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She will be fine, right?"

"Yes, she will.... I got scared that's all, Merlin forbid if anything happened to her." He looked at his daughter. Tears pricking behind his eyes. Four children and no mother, what could be worse than that, yes him being without a saucy fuck buddy. No, no, he loved her more than anything, more than his kids, probably.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Reviews are lovely.


	5. Cheap is how I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is unpleasantly surprised as Hermione unfolds before him, it put’s him firmly back on his own device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my Alpha, Beta overall cheerleader Purebloodpony, you’re my anchor in all of this, telling me to put it out there.
> 
> This chapter will be unpleasant to some but it is how it is. Triggers will commence and if you need tags to warn you stay well away, if you do trod along, hope you enjoy this tale because it needed to come out.

_“If you place a thing into the center of your life that lacks the power to nourish_

_It will eventually poison everything that you are and destroy you_

_A simple thing as an idea or your perspective on yourself or the world_

_No one can be the source of your content, it lies within, in the center._

_ “Liontamer by Faithless_

* * *

Draco stood in front of his friend, stunned at Blaise’s rattled demeanor. Blaise was the pillar of strength, the unflappable one. A stalwart figure at the Battle of Hogwarts, he led the younger students to safety, setting any personal feelings aside. He didn’t participate in the main fight. Instead, he chose to stand guard over the vulnerable. Now that pillar of strength appeared to be crumbling. A testament to his love for Ginny. One that he harbored for as long as Draco could remember. Ginny, of course, never had eyes for him that was reserved for Saint Potter. Marrying Blaise shook the Wizarding World.

“I’ll take Jimmy to Molly’s.” He promised. Molly granted him access to the burrow a few years back as Ginny’s and Blaise’s friend. “Owl me if you need anything or if you have news.”

“Will do. Give me a hug, big boy.” Directed towards James. The raven-haired boy flew into his side, hugging his dad. 

“Bye Hermini,” Pressing a kiss to the bundle.

“Come, Jimmy, I’ll take you to see your nan.” He took the boys’ hand in his, taking him to the floo in the atrium.

Molly was busy in the kitchen as Draco flooed in carrying James on his hip. “Molly, I have brought Jimmy with me.” He announced himself.

“James, little man, come and give nana a hug.” Molly held her arms wide for James to envelope himself into, which he did without qualms.

“Nana.” He hugged her back. “Grampa in the shed?” His voice muffled by her large buxom and woolen cardigan. “Yes, go on right over.”

James bustled outside.

“Ginny?” Molly’s face revealing she was worried to death. Her magic clock alerting her to the fact she was in danger, not mortal peril but danger nonetheless. The Weasley Matriarch gestured for Draco to sit down.

“Blaise informed me she got blood replenishing potions and is making a turn for the better.”

“Oh thank goodness, do you want tea and some cake, you look like you can do with some nourishment.” Not awaiting an answer as she levitated a teapot, cake, mugs, and cutlery.

The teapot poured tea in a mug before it flew over to the austere blond. So out of place in the ramshackle kitchen and yet so at home. The red-haired Matriarch never judged him, she was sympathetic and never felt sorry for him, she could let him just be. She also didn’t tolerate his bullshit, never answered when he said anything remotely entitled. 

Draco felt at ease here in the comfy kitchen. He didn’t remember when he shifted from being this entitled brat to enjoying Mrs. Weasley’s soothing company. She would fuss over him like she did her own children and Blaise. “Molly, thanks for your tea and sponge.” Draco nodded appreciatively.

“You’re welcome, Draco, returning a happy James when his mum is sick in hospital is more than I could ask.” Molly placed her hand over his, squeezing him lightly.

“Don’t you need to go over?” 

“No she has Blaise, he is all she needs right now, I will visit when she is on the mend.”

“You have seen the baby, though?”

“Yes, Hermione is such a delightful baby.” Molly’s eyes glazed over. Adult Hermione locked away in her heart. “Hope Mione is doing alright.....”

Draco watched the older woman sigh with worry, he felt guilty, knowing Hermione was doing okay, but couldn’t betray her trust.

“Thanks for looking out for Jamie, Draco, that means a lot, the boy adores his uncle Draco. So much has changed?”

“Yes..... Well, he isn’t the worst brat, so it’s not that difficult to like him.” Draco joked.

“Mmmm.” Molly stood up, moving back towards the kitchen, still bustling about.

“Bye, Molly.” Draco bid his farewell, moving towards the floo.

“Take care, son, don’t be a stranger.” Molly talking more to herself than addressing the austere blond. Her mind wandering off to Merlin knows what dark place in her heart. Losing so much in the war and right after, tearing her warm heart.

Draco stepped through the floo, casting floo powder, the familiar green flames sweeping him up as he was pulled towards his townhouse. The emptiness engulfing him like a cold he couldn’t shake, his immaculate surroundings as detached as he felt. His sense of belonging as hollow as he ever was.

Draco felt his newfound ink brothers and sisters were like a new family. Like-minded people standing out in individuality but then again joined by pain as their skins were embellished. He was on his way to the club right now, relaxing there, having a drink, and perhaps making new acquaintances. If in luck running into Granger, he would be a fool if he denied their time spent together was unpleasant, because he found her company exhilarating. She made him feel again. Not sure what he felt, but it was something.

Draco loved the atmosphere, music loudly thumping, sending upbeat pulses to his body. He dared to wear a short-sleeved black t-shirt, showing off the ink he was proudly sporting, his dark mark not something to be ashamed about in this crowd. In his head, it would never fade. He hated what it stood for obviously, reminding him of the dark path he followed. He sipped at his whiskey, enjoying the crowd. He couldn’t help but search for the familiar electric blue soft curls, found it. 

Granger stood against a wall, her volunteer uniform not in sight, she was wearing a rather revealing see-through lacy dress. Her ink stood out as did her nipples, straining against the lace.

Draco quirked his brow, this was scandalous at best. Advertising her body in a very come and get it manner. A lanky dark-haired muggle stood towering over her. Leaning in far to close as she lent him her ear. His hand on her boob, massaging it. His thumb on her nipple, making the barbell sparkle in the light.

Hermione nodded an affirmative as she took his hand, moving towards the toilets.

Draco gulped his whiskey, cursing under his breath. What the actual fuck?

Draco walked the dark long narrow corridor, towards the toilets. Pushing in the women’s door first, a few girls were inside topping up their make up or snorting the white powder. Giggles filled the area. Glancing around, the toilet doors all stood open, no one was inside them. “Oi, wanker, wrong door.” The girls hissed. “Or come in and have fun with us.” Another said, winking an eye, licking her lower lip. Draco pulled the door shut again, not what he was after right now. He went towards the next door, the gents. Pushing it open. He heard moans and flesh slapping on flesh.

“Go on, harder, deeper.” Hermione moaned.

“You want it harder, bitch? You can have it.” A male voice sneered. 

Draco heard plastic move against porcelain, looking under the door, seeing high heels facing the toilet bowl as it seemed, slightly wide. Male shoes behind them facing the same direction. “Sweet mother of Christ, you’re a good little whore.”

“You bet I am.” Hermione moaned. “Make me cum, bad boy.” She growled.

Panting noises filled the toilet area. Draco felt like throwing up, frozen in place. As the sound of rough sex echoed inside the cubicle.

“Oh, yes, fuck, whore, so good.” A man moaned as he obviously came.

“Mmmm, such a good boy.” Hermione appreciatively answered.

“One quid, yes.” The man answered.

“One pound whore that’s me all right,” Hermione said with a husky tone to her voice.

The toilet door swung open, the tall, dark punter emerged as he tucked himself back in his leather trousers. Discarding the used condom in the waste bin and turned to wash his hands at the sink. “Ah, you’re next, I gather? She likes it up her arse, make the most of it.” He winked as he strode out.

Draco leaned back against the tiles. Should he throw up, probably yes. This situation not what he desired, far from it. Hearing Granger having sex, maybe not the worst thing, her getting paid for it another reality on its own.

Heels ticked against the tiles. Blue hair surfacing from the cubicle. “Next!” Hermione cheerfully said. Her eyes landing on Draco. Shock quickly replaced by defiance. “Oh, I thought I had another customer.” Hermione swayed her hips as she sauntered over. 

“Special price today a pound for a fuck. Now that is the best deal to have today. No dinner, no mess in your bed, a quicky up my arse, and you can be merrily on your way.” Her mouth all pouty, pressing her body against his. Her hand moving over his crotch. “Mmmm, big boy here says yes.” She chuckled. Draco’s body reacted involuntarily, he was hard.

“What the actual fuck, Granger?” Was all that left his lips. Why was she being like this, it baffled him.

“Like I said one pound and up my arse. I know you men prefer it, so much tighter. I think I have condoms, let’s see.” She opened her purse, checking the box inside. “Uhm look at that, four left from my packet of ten and six coins. You do carry Muggle money, don’t you?” Hermione laughed at her own joke. It sounded as hollow as Draco felt.

“Granger, what is all this?” He felt anger and hurt, mixing in his gut.

“Ow, Drakey baby, you thought your Pureblood cock was entitled an exclusive deal to my cunt?” She laughed again, taking her lipstick from her purse, touching up her lippy.

“Granger......?” Why was she acting like this? He didn’t get that vibe from her when they had sex.

“Poor Pureblood entitled fuck, run along to mummy and cry in her lap, Granger is a whore.” She taunted him. “You didn’t think that having sex two days consecutively means anything, right? It means I liked that fat cock of yours, not that ugly mug that is your face. You had a laugh I had a laugh, now move on.”

“But we talked.” Draco tried.

“Oh, that? Nah slip of the tongue should never have happened.” Hermione righted the piece of fabric she used as a dress and scuttled out. “If you change your mind and want to spend a quid, come find me. You can fuck me on the dance floor if you want.” The blue-haired siren sauntered away.

Draco did not see the tears welling up behind her eyes. 

Fuck the entitled blond ferret, making her feel stuff, she left feelings behind when she left the wizarding world. Nothing good came of emotion, look at what he made her do now. Moisture gathered in her eyes, ruining her perfectly applied smokey eyes. Hermione snorted to clear her runny nose, now where were those males she could fuck?

Draco gathered his wits, and moved back into the corridor, passing the girls toilets, the door opened, “Oh there you are again hunk?” A pink-haired girl took him by the shirt and tugged him inside the communal women’s toilet area. “Have a snort and let’s have some fun girls; I bet your cock is huge, yes?” The girls giggled.

Draco snorted a line of the Muggle narcotic. Feeling up for anything fun as he climbed his rush. Fuck Granger! He needed to have some fun. He was pushed against the tiles as his trousers were unzipped, a warm mouth engulfed his raging hard-on. 

“Ooooh, yes. You’re so big.” The girls exclaimed. Draco closed his eyes and let nature take its course. Forgetting was a blessing.

0o0

The ensuing weeks found Draco immersed in the girl squad. Lavish hotels, whiskey, and cocaine. The hotels, because he vowed never to bring girls back to his house. Granger was a mistake and with money, not an issue. It was easier to forget about the blue-haired witch. When he didn’t have to smell her on his pillow.

Besides, it got him started in investing in the purchase of high-end hotels all over London. He found a niche market that worked in his favor. He should thank Granger for it, really. Pixie, Moon, and Siobhan were fun lovers, bringing cocaine with them, which he paid for, of course. They were talented distractions, and oh, the things they could do with their tongues, mind-blowing. There were days on end where they didn’t leave the hotel room.

Draco and the girls went to the club. Of course, he saw Hermione there. Caught in a maelstrom and spinning out of control, quickly being regarded as the girl who was passed around. She diminished rapidly, fading away, her vibrant colors now translucent. Her skin was ashen against the black ink. Her whiskey-colored eyes took on the color of winter mud, flat, and cold. Draco knew she still held her job at the Book store, and luckily for her, what went on inside the club stayed in the club.

Draco took frequent breaks from the girls, allowing himself time to sober up between the binging. He went to visit Blaise and Ginny and their kids regularly. Little Hermione flourished as much as the other one dimmed, and Draco held her lovingly. Quickly she turned into one of his favorites, well one of four anyway. He took James to Quidditch matches. Potters’ boy was always talkative and funny. His observations as he looked at others were a neverending source of entertainment for Draco. For the first time in a very long time, Draco felt content being incorporated in the Zabini family life. 

Hermione crept up once in a while. Sightings of her decreased as he distanced himself from the club, drugs, and cheap women. Popping into the club for a quick drink, he spotted her, and regret slipped in. He felt sorry for her. As if he were partially to blame. She looked worse each time he saw her. The terrible choices she made diminishing the woman she was. Her blue curls that had once danced like the bluebell flames of her making were now raven black. Sitting toward the back of the club with a large group of heavily tattooed men, she looked small and frail, like a cheap plastic doll. 

Thursday night, Draco was fast asleep in his large empty house. Inhabiting his bed alone, never taking girls home again, he was doing very fine without all that drama. His doorbell rang, rudely awakening him from his well-deserved slumber. Grumbling, he opened his eyes. Who in Salazar’s name dared ring his Muggle doorbell at three in the fucking morning. He would hex their bollocks off. Never mind the person being a Muggle or not, he was good at casting a mean Obliviate. He would disregard using Magic on Muggles, just watch him. He donned his black silk robe fastening it as he went down his staircase, the doorbell rang again. Impatient much, Draco rubbed his eyes, keeping his wand inside his cuff. “Yes, yes, coming!”

The doorbell rang again, longer more persistent. Draco gazed through the spy hole. “What the...” Black frazzled hair with dark brown eyes under them. He opened the door. “Granger?”

Hermione pushed past him. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, I don’t know where to go.” She mumbled as she frantically paced the foyer, her hair grimy looking...

“Well, you have a home I gather?” Draco stood at the door, hands on his hips. Her mass of black hair reminding him of Aunt Bella. How dare she come here and disturb him.

“Yes, I do, sorry for bothering you.” She almost darted out again, knocking Draco sideways. 

The austere blond got a good look at her face, wedging him between her small form and his door. He tilted her jaw to face him.

Hermione sported a red bruise on her cheekbone, her mascara and eyeliner running down her cheek. Obviously, she had cried. She limped as she took a step back. “Don’t touch me.” She winced. Hulking back.

“What happened, Granger?” He was worried now. Her frame was as thin, she looked like she could double over any minute. “Come follow me to the kitchen, I’ll make us some tea.

“Don’t bother, this was a bad idea.” Hermione pushed for the door again.

Draco closed the door. “I don’t think so.”

“I’ll Bombarda you if you don’t let me out.” She held her wand. Draco hadn’t noticed she had it in her hand.

“A cup of tea.” He walked barefooted towards a door leading down-stairs to the kitchen. He heard her feet pad behind him, she wore no shoes. 

Draco walked towards the stove, picked up a black Creuset kettle, lifted the range’s cover. Filled the kettle with water and placed it on the warm surface. Concentrating on each step, he didn’t turn around, not ready to face his childhood adversary turned lover. “So why in Salazar’s name are you here at a quarter to three in the morning, placing his hands on the edge of the range.

“I.....I needed some company, and you’re the only one coming to mind, pathetic, I know.” Her voice trying to be as aloof as she could muster, failing miserably, of course. She felt small, what was she thinking about coming here. Her feet carried her here without her mind having a plausible explanation. The one person she tried to avoid. Sitting here in his grand kitchen. The blond wearing a black silk robe, not hiding that delish bottom. 

The kettle whistled, announcing the water was boiling. Draco still hadn’t had the heart to turn around, depositing loose tea leaves in a tea sifter. Inhaling the aroma of real tea filling his nostrils. “Milk? Sugar?” 

“Sugar and milk.” Hermione decided she would have some tea and leave, waking Draco up a lousy plan, she should at least let him offer his hospitality.

Draco placed a large mug in front of her.

Hermione wrapped her cold fingers around them, her cuffs covering her fingers. She placed her wand on the table. Her eyes following the walnut pattern on the table. Her dark brown eyes, admiring the color, it was a stark contrast to the white high gloss finish of the kitchen. She let her left hand trace the grain.

Draco observed Hermione’s skittish eye movement. Her demeanor that of a skittish deer caught in the headlights, wasn’t that a Muggle reference. He could see a bruise on her cheekbone as well as chaffed lips. Her knuckles also stained red. “What happened?” He asked her as he tried to make eye contact.

* * *

It's not the smell in here that gets to me it's the lights

I hate the shadows that they cast,

and the sound of clinking bottles is the one sure thing

I'll always drag with me from my past

I think I'll find a pair of eyes tonight, to fall into

and maybe strike a deal

Your body for my soul, fair swap

`cause cheap is how I feel

Cheap I how I feel by Cowboy Junkies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews breath life to my writers heart.


	6. It’s been a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my beta and alpha Purebloodpony for her thorough work, she makes sure you don’t have to suffer my bad Dutch translations, thanks sweetie.
> 
> Also be warned there are several triggers in this chapter, I’m not telling you which because I don’t like tags. This story is filled with angst, detrimental behaviour and PTTSD. Bad stuff and choices happen to good people and I trust no one gets through life untouched or unscathed.

* * *

Hermione met dark grey eyes, his question hung in the air between them. She gulped , swallowing hard, bile rising in her throat.

“Nothing, nothing really....happened” bringing the hot mug to her lips, too hot to sip. “Can I just crash here, I can take a sofa, I’m so tired.” Her flesh was too heavy for her bones. She was lumping around weight, her soul carried a heavy burden, she tried to get rid of it, making it worse instead. The albatross hovering above her, she could have gone for the inevitable, so black why hadn’t she? 

Draco pulled her from her anxiety before she could succumb again.

“I have a guest room, you can stay there.” Draco resigned, he would rather have her in his bed, he desperately wanted to be inside her, but her stance told him to back off. She had this hurt and tainted look about her, she seemed violated. “Drink your tea. Do you need food?”

Hermione shook her head, her hair in front of her eyes, keeping them low. “Draco..........” She looked up briefly.

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for being this kind, I was a right bitch to you.” Her apology hanging between them like his first-name. The hurt on his face all those months back ingrained on her retina she could not shake it wasn’t like she tried, to do so, desperately....

“Is all right.” He breathed again, without knowing why he stopped breathing as she said his name. He knew why it touched him when she did, like it shouldn’t as it did, what were they anyway. The blond as lost as she was displaying it in another fashion.

Hermione gulped her still hot tea down, eager to get to her bed room, she felt dead tired. The atmosphere went heavy.

Draco brought his tea up with him his feet carrying him where she should go, hearing her foot steps behind him allowing him some sense of familiarity. Her smell wafting over, her own jasmine scent and something foul. It permeated the air, blackening it. His room was in the left side of the house, his guest chambers on the right. Two more bed rooms on his side, when he started a family he had two rooms for his children, if he had any. He showed her the first one on the right, the other one had a door to his room. “Here, you can take this one, he opened the door, showing her what was inside. The room was spacious with a double bed and a door leading to a bath room.

“Thanks Malfoy.” She righted her wrong. 

“Don’t mention it.” Draco tracked his way up to his room again. He didn’t glance back, Hermione didn’t close the door behind her. 

Draco entered his room, placing his tea on his bed side table. He halted, towels popping up in his head, she would want fresh towels, he took a few from his bath room, doubling back to her room.

The door still ajar, Hermione flicked the light switch, soft light illuminating the room. Draco peered inside. Hermione had discarded her coat and her shirt. Draco could see her thestral ink and her lower exposed back side. “What the fuck Granger?” He pushed the door open. Invading her space urgently, his eyes drawn to her exposed back.

Hermione clutched her breasts, turning around, her face filled with horror.

“What happened?” He registered several black and blue bruises on her back, some turned yellow. Her legs were blue. Like fingers gripping her skin. Her tattoo’s hiding what was on her torso.

“Don’t Draco, leave me please, I cannot deal with it. I want a shower and sleep.” Her body trembling like a leaf.

“Who hurt you! Tell me I’ll make them suffer.” Draco felt heat rise up. He striped her arse a few months back but this was another thing entirely, this was anger mixed with pleasure, not for her obviously. Her trembling and that sense of hurt plastered across her face mixed with shame, undiluted shame. She felt responsible? “Not now please, or I’ll cry, I don’t want to cry, don’t make me....” Her lower lip quivered, her eyes pleaded with him, don’t push it or I’ll crumble and fall.

“Do I need to get the Muggle police involved?” No he would rip the fucker(s) apart himself, who dared....

Hermione went about undressing herself, her short skirt pooled around her ankles, holding her shaking hand hand out to take the towels. He knew her body anyway, what she wanted to hide, exposed, nothing more left of her dignity, he guessed what went on. His face revealed disgust, something soft, pity? The now black haired walked to the bath room. She needed to wash herself, marijuana ingrained in her nostrils, sweat, booze, spit, other fluids, everything needed to come of. Recollecting pissing herself flooding her brain, dumping her boots before she came here, squeaking with wetness.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as she stumbled towards the bath room. “You lost weight haven’t you? Expect a hearty breakfast tomorrow morning.” Is all he could muster. Seeing her like this little broken bird more than he could take.

“Please leave the door open.” Hermione called from the bath room. Don’t close the door, her need to escape high under her conscience.

Draco made his way to his room, a heavy lump in his stomach. “Fuck Hermione, what the actual fuck.” Running his hand through his hair, he was wide awake.

Hermione turned the water tap on, warm water came tumbling down, not as elaborate as in Draco’s room but still miles better than her shower at her small flat.

Draco swished his wand in his bath room, multiplying his shampoo and shower gel, sending them over to Hermione’s room.

Two pops sounded as Hermione sat on the tiles in the shower, Draco sent bath products over. Her hair was hard and gooey at the same time. Placing a royal squirt on her palm, kneading the shampoos on her scalp, massaging her strands. She needed a second wash as bubbles quickly died down, her hair was that dirty and greasy. The second washing felt better in her hands, her digits squeaking against her now clean hair. She hissed as her skin burned, especially where she was bound, ropes burning against her skin, the part where she had resisted, knowing what was about to commence, gently applying soap on her face. The compulsion to wash all encompassing, she cleaned the inside of of her nose. She couldn’t bare that smell, foul breath, mixed with liquor, marijuana. Bile came up as the scent triggered her body. She wanted it, she told herself she was fine with it until.....until it wasn’t okay anymore, to late to stop it, her speech muffled as hands clamped over her mouth, her breath withheld as her nose was briefly covered, hollers sounding in her ears.

Her face facing upwards letting the stream wash away the soap from her face, trying to erase the imprints from her brain, she willed them towards the drain. Lathering soap around her throat, feeling pads around them, her windpipe underneath vulnerable, so easy to break, life squeezed out.....She almost welcomed it, no begged for it inside her head, words unspoken. The words stuck in her throat. Pride, call it what you want, she wasn’t giving in. She laughed, frantically, sounding much like the Witch who hurt her first.

Draco lay in bed, he could only hazard a guess what taken place, Hermione’s battered body, that hollow look in her eyes, darting around. Looking to anchor herself, withstanding the storm washing over her. He felt useless, utterly so..... How did she end up like that, let alone walk away alive? He had some inclination what had happened, what was done to her, could almost taste it. That gang she hung around with the last weeks looking ominous, their wolfish glances as their eyes foreboding mayhem. Draco wracked his brain until sleep overtook him, his brain needed the rest.

Hermione follow the suds over her breasts, her nipples hurt as water came riveting down her mounts, she gently rubbed soap in her skin, her pores needed cleaning, teeth imprints on her creamy skin, not quite through her skin, blue marks and red rashes, again ropes restraining her. She braced herself, fought them tooth and nail. Washing her arm pits lifting her arm up, her palm gliding over her ribs down, she felt the bones protruding. Draco was right, she stopped eating a month ago, it wasn’t what she set out to do. Her nourishment faded to the back ground, a banana or a sandwich here or there, an apple. She could sink her teeth in them, feel the liquid seep down her chin, sweet sour.....she liked her apples always had.

Hermione took her time, soaping her mid riff and down, between her legs, she hissed, more rope marks, her battered pussy lips, more soap, more.... more, more, more.

Tears ran involuntary down her cheeks. Her inner thighs, feeling hands imprinted in the memory of her skin, hands everywhere, pinching, pulling slapping, demanding......demanding, pushing her down, backwards, under, over, just everywhere.......

Sobs left her throat, breath came raggedly. Puffing air out, she soaped her knees and calves. Her feet where dirty, black water streaking the dark slate tiles. 

Hermione hugged her legs, letting her cheek rest against her knees, closing her eyes. She was to blame she had gone along with it, asking them to use her........ she liked it cheered them on but......somewhere down the line........

0o0

Sunlight touching white blond locks peeping out from under black silk duvet coverings. A male voice groaned with desperation. Fuck him, dreams haunting his slumber, Granger came to his door in the middle of the night, looked like she went to hell and back. Draco startled up, it wasn’t a dream was it? He was wide awake now, his eyes finding his alarm. Eleven am, his day was thoroughly fucked now. Reaching for his mobile, punching his office number. “Yes, Draco, here, overslept and feeling under the weather. Cancel whatever appointments the book holds, yes, oh good. Tomorrow? Unsure, anything major? No? Have a good day Noreen.” He put the phone back down again, his head splitting in two or so it felt that way.

“Granger.” He said it louder than he intended. Her sullen eyes dooming up again, like lights extinguished. Draco moved to his bath room a quick shower first, then waking her to have something to eat.

Platinum blond hair towelled dry, razoring could wait, he liked his stubbles they gave him an edgy look. Yes, yes even now vain as fuck. He cared how Granger perceived him. Black v neck t-shirt, showing a hint of his dragon tattoo. Black jeans, black Chelsea boots.

Hermione’s door stood open, he could hear her even breathing, her back exposed clutching at the duvet, her bare leg draped over bunched together pockets of down feathers and white cotton. She looked fragile, her ribs standing out as did her spine. It felt painful to see her like this, not to mention her bruised body.

“Come in.” Hermione pulled the covers over her naked form. Turning around in the bed. “Thanks for letting me crash here, I’ll be out of your house shortly.” Her eyes finding his, dark murky brown pools, finding icy cold grey ones. 

“Stay.” Come down and have something to eat, I’m ordering Japanese ramen. It ‘ll do you good.” Draco walked back, her sultry mouth beckoning him to her not what he wanted fix on right now. 

Draco read the Prophet as the door bell rang again, their soup.... Draco set the table stark white bone china bowls, porcelain ladles and chop sticks. “Granger our lunch has arrived.” He bellowed. Opening the door, paying the delivery boy. He could smell the delicious broth, yes this would be good.

Hermione came down the stairs, wearing his black t-shirt and drawstring silk pyjama trousers. She looked hot as fuck, her tits bouncing inside his loose shirt. “Smells good.” She regained composure. Her head held high.

Draco placed the soup containers on the white marble surface, depositing its contents into his fine China. 

Hermione sat at the same spot she sat hours before, resting her foot on her seat. Her eyes following his movements with interest. How could a person move around as gracefully as he did, he did have panther like movements even when dumping contents into a bowl. He licked his fingers, his tongue darted out. His brows knitted together. Placing the bowl in front of her, his small smirk as he was pleased with himself. 

“Tuck in.” The little husky edge in his voice sending shivers down her spine.

“I would have let you fuck me just now.” Hermione said before she sipped her noodle ramen.

“Yes I gathered as much.” Draco held his bowl, his eyes sternly fixed on her pretty mouth. “You have a split lip.”

“Mmmmm, I feels nasty, the broth is salty. Don’t you want to fuck me, you did before.” Hermione thought her soup was delicious. Taunting her host was what she knew how to, second nature. Most guys fell for it rewarding her with angry sex.

“Yes, well my body said yes, my ratio deciding against it.” She was so blunt.

“So you guessed what happened.”

“I have some sort of inkling.”

“Now I’m tainted yes?” Her eyes darkening with anger.

“Don’t assume you know anything about my outlook on life.” Fuck her, it wasn’t how he felt. Her frail body angered him, her intake of nutrition angered him, seeing her huddled in herself last night, it tore him apart. He would give a lot to envelope her, comfort her, slaying her demons, along with his own. “Eat...” Infuriating Witch.

“Hah!” Hermione did enjoy the soup, a brooding Draco a handsome Draco, beyond delicious in his black clothes. 

“Keep the sultry look in check Granger, I’m trying to enjoy my food.” Draco felt cornered, this was his kitchen damn Witch.

Hermione let her foot wander under the table, finding Draco’s leg, biting her lower lip as she found his inner leg, her toe creeping up slowly.

Draco groaned. “Get your foot away, I can’t....” The damaged girl fresh on his retina.

“Aaagh, damn you! I’m not the girl you saw last night, I refuse to be her.” Fucker....

“Maybe I’m not ready, you we’re a right bitch.” She was, she hurt his pride offering herself up for a pound.

“Oh, right yes about that....” She could see it did something to him which shouldn’t have. His shocked looked haunt her more than she cared or was ready to admit to, no sex and anger were an easy solution to everything.

“What you do with your time isn’t my concern, being a bitch at my expense however is.” His eyes narrowed, his light grey darkening.

“I do apologise, I was in a right state.” She remembered her behaviour. She regretted nothing aside from propositioning him. She wouldn’t excuse her behaviour it was what she did to survive, to dull her senses.

“Don’t tell me if you don’t want to.” The broth warmed his insides. The black haired girl sat in front of him angered him up to a point, her blatant proposition turned him on the first time and so did it now. He was angry with himself for being so susceptible to her advances. His cock didn’t pay attention to his iron will. His fist balled above the table, he could feel anger seep towards his clenched fingers, a vein in his temple started to throb. Lifting his hand to let it thump the table below, “Damn you Witch.” Fuck her. He stood up, dumping his bowl in the wash basin. He tapped his fingers against the kitchen surface, clenching his teeth. Fuck her, fuck her.... “Damn Witch.” He gritted.

“Ah, you do want to fuck me, so come over here big boy and let’s have it.” Hermione wanted him desperately. “I do love your pureblood cock.” Harsh words, she loved uttering them, they empowered her, he couldn’t use them, she however could. “You know you want to stick it inside my Mudlood cunt.”

Draco was behind her in a second, grabbing her by her hair, yanking her out of her chair. “Don’t use those words.”He seethed.

“Or what?” She defied him, her embers ignited with some of that fire that still burned inside her.

“Or, or....” Yes what? His fingers in her hair felt good, tugging at them seeing her flinch as he did.

Hermione cupped his hard on. “Ah nice, see you want to...” She licked her upper lip. Her eyes darkened considerably.

Draco pulled her head, back wards, slanting his mouth against her throat, he knew her rule, no kissing on the mouth. He uttered a contraceptive and disease charm. His hands went under her shirt, pulling it up exposing her ample breasts, she sure lost weight. Removing the shirt over her head. He admired the colourful ink above and under her breasts. He sucked a nipple in his mouth, playing with her barbel. His hand went straight under his sleeping trunks, finding her wet cunt, sinking two fingers inside her. Salazar above she was dripping wet, he slid them in easily.

“Oh fuck yes Ferret, so good.” His tongue sucking at her breast could he could make her cum doing that.

Draco fingered her roughly, his fingers drenched with her juices. Her little gasping sounds turning him on like crazy, if it was possible to get any harder he would. Her ragged breath across his neck a reward in its own. “You’re sopping wet luv.” He murmured. He picked her up placing her on the large kitchen table, they occupied not even a third as they ate. He kissed her breast again, sliding his fingers back inside her, he could easily fit three, placing his thumb on her clit. He pushed her back, laying her down on his table, his mouth moving down, kissing her hip bone, trailing his tongue down further, closing his mouth over her cunt. Sliding his tongue inside her wet entrance. Stabbing her flesh with his tongue, sucking her juices. Eating out her like ripe fruit, her nectar running down his chin.

Hermione grabbed hold of the table, “Oh Draco, mmmmmm, fuck yes, so good, more, more.” She felt her orgasm build in her womb, this was all consuming, he didn’t relent, he could make her forget. “Oh, my fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yesssss?” She could sob this was so intense.

Draco smiled as she spilled more, feeling her muscles contract around his finger. “So beautiful.” He murmured a against her sopping cunt, he wasn’t done.

“No, more, I, no more.” Her head spun riding her wave, she wanted to pull away from him. “No more.” She croaked.

Draco licked her through her wave he knew what he wanted, he wasn’t letting go, building up to another. “Don’t cum, I forbid you, keep it in.” 

“I can’t, let me come.” Hermione begged. How was she supposed not to?

“I forbid you to come.” He lapped her soaking flesh, she secreted a never ending stream of essence. He unbuckled his belt, pulled his zipper down, lowering his jeans and boxers, springing his almost painful hard on. “Do you want my cock luv? My pureblood cock?”

“Oh fuck yes, I want it inside.” Hermione coaxed him.

Draco leaned forward, positioning him against her dripping flesh, pushing it in slowly, it was an easy slide in, she was so well lubricated.

“So good. So good.” Hermione moaned. “I want to taste myself, kiss me Malfoy.” Her dark brown eyes, set in his steel greys.

“No, you don’t do kissing on the mouth.” How was he so lucid, having his dick lodged deep inside her, womb. Her silken walls encompassing him, he belonged here, he was sure of it.

“Kiss me I want to taste myself on your mouth.” Her mudblood juices on his pureblood tongue, she felt powerful, he would go down on her, he the one telling her wouldn’t go near to her not wanting to catch her decease. He was a changed man. To believe he had done the ultimate, putting his mouth on her cunt the biggest mind fuck of them all. He done it before, but now it hit her. “Kiss me....”

She all but begged him, he wanted to but she had this rule where she wouldn’t kiss. But fuck him, he wanted to kiss those perfect lips. He penetrated her cunt deeper before leaning down, placing his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, welcoming him.

Her smell on his face so heady, his mouth touching hers. So sweet, so intimate as she could feel his dick bump her cervix. Being closer than this impossible, it was so intimate. Her tongue darted out, she wanted to taste herself on his tongue.

Draco moving his hand behind her head, clutching her curls, his other hand behind her back, pulling her into him, snapping his hips. Plundering her mouth as he fucked her deeply, so sweet. Rocking his hips, fucking her hard, he felt like a rabid dog humping her. Hearing her moan in his mouth. Swiping his tongue around her mouth, milking her sweet muscle. This wasn’t fucking this was something outer worldly, almost cosmic, he could never let her go. Grabbing her behind her knee he wanted deeper. “Oh fuck Hermione.” He croaked. Harder, deeper, harder, harder. “Oh yesss.” He felt her walls flutter around him he gave her a few more good thrusts, emptying himself inside her. Bottoming out, squeezing his buttocks tight as his spine tingled.

He called her Hermione and she somewhere called him Draco, this wasn’t any good, she let him kiss her. His seed inside her, that felt good, him making her cum, hard, stars erupted behind her eyes, they melded together. She needed to catch her breath.

Draco reached for his and her wand, apparating them to his bed room, he was still inside her. 

That almost stomach turning feeling as he vanished them to his bed room, feeling magic flare up around them as they were intimately connected made her magic answer back to his. 

Draco moved her to his his bed, connected at the hips. He drove himself deeper inside her again. Her ragged moan encouraging him to go at it again, he plundered her mouth, moving languidly. He could do this all day every day and not tire.

Hermione watched the wicked grin on his face, he was happy with himself for being able to go again. Her hands moved to his buttocks, coaxing him do go deep. His slowness so sensual. His pecs moving against her nipples. His face so close to hers, his tongue stroking her like he fucked her, sweet, lovingly. She couldn’t handle it. Not even twenty hours ago she was torn apart, having him be so sweet a shrill contrast, making her suffocate. She pushed his shoulders away. “I want to ride you.” Taking back control.

Draco happily moved to lie down.

Hermione moved to straddle Draco, lowering her cunt over his rod. Lodging him deep inside her. She slowly rocked her hips.

Draco cupped her tits, palming them as she leaned her hands back on his legs. Gyrating, bouncing slowly.

Her and his juices seeping down his legs covering his sheets, he would like to fill her one day and breed her, having his baby grow inside her, watching her hold their combined effort, wasn’t what he dreamed about before but it was now. He wanted them to have a baby. He would make sure she wasn’t going anywhere, woo her properly. 

Hermione watched the cogs in his head move, he was wandering away with his thoughts, a serene smile plastering his face. 

Draco sat up, holding her to his chest as she kept on moving her hips. “Come on girl fuck me.” He whispered in her ear. Cradling her against his chest. 

Hermione gyrated her hips, feeling another orgasm build. Her breath became more laboured again, having him so close daunting and overwhelming.

Her walls fluttered again, he could go for his own release. Her in his lap, he wanted more like this. It was intimate, comforting. They were joined beautifully, a perfect fit. Her mind broken beyond repair, he just coming around, on the mend.

Sleep overtaking them as Draco leaned back taking her with him on his chest, stroking her clean black hair. 

0o0

Who knew? Those lips dulcet against his, knowing she’d forego it. He would be none the wiser, knowing they were so delicate, so luscious and honey sweet, luring him in like a fly trap. Her even breath as she apparently had a good, dream, a smile lingered on her lips. Draco lay next to her staring at her perfect features, her freckles, those even teeth. Her long lashes and creamy skin. Black hair not adding to her perfect beauty, electric blue a better colour on her, he would suggest if she would turn back to blue. 

Draco lowered the sheets, he wanted a good look at her pierced nipples, the ink ingrained in her body. He tried to ignore the black and blue stains on her flesh, fingers leaving impressions, straight marks running over her front and back, around her wrists. Rope marks, he recognised them. Hemp, the blistering kind. Her face as she came to his door yesterday, looking like she had lived through a nightmare, reeking of, urine and semen. His stomach filled with knots thinking about what she went through. He would tuck that away in the back if his mind, none of that now. Just this contended feeling, having her close, he would fuck her again of course. His finger trailed from her lower lip down her chin, throat, carefully pressing against a nipple, it bloomed perfectly. 

Hermione sighed, moving her body. Her eyelids hiding movements of her eyeballs.

Draco moved his hand below, parting her pussy lips, sliding a finger inside her filled cunt, he fingered her slowly.

Hermione moaned softly in her sleep, biting her lower lip. “Mmm” Her features showing how much she enjoyed having his fingers inside her.

Draco took a nipple in his mouth adding another finger, sucking on her pebbled flesh. Fuck she was soaking wet, her slickness almost making him skid out of her. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean.

Hermione grabbed his wrist, her eyes, groggily opening. Bringing his hand to her mouth, opening her mouth, sticking his thumb in her mouth. Sucking it like she gave him head. “Mmmm, so good.” Her voice engulfing his thumb. “Finger me to completion.” She croaked. Her dark brown eyes pleading him. “Please.....?”

How could he refuse such a delicate plea, hearing her moan as he slid his fingers back into her, she arched her back pushing her breast into his abs. Biting her lower lip so har Draco feared she’d puncture it. The way it sank in her flesh arousing him, he would gladly bite her lip. 

“Oh, unph, fuck like that...” Her eyes widened, showing more whites, rolling back her breath ragged.

Draco took his time observing her face as he lazily explored her sex. His fingers were soaked. He gently rubbed her clit, pushing two fingers alongside her hooded skin. “You have such an adorable cum face Granger, I could watch you writhe with pleasure all day and night.” He could and would if it was necessary to make her forget her encounter, fuck her into oblivion, make her forget. He liked their snug little bubble.

“Deeper, harder, more fingers.” Hermione moaned, more friction, harder, harder, harder. Her ears rung with desperation. “Harder, deeper. Oooh, fuck yesssss.” She squeezed her eyes tight as her hand grabbed hold of his hard cock, anchoring herself on his rod. Pre cum coating her fingers. “So good...” She could sob with satisfaction, a lump in her throat, as Draco smirked up to her.

“You’re mighty pleased with yourself.” She swatted his chest. The dragon head on his pec blazing with fire as it seemed.

“You bet I am.” He wanted to lean down, kiss her silly. Hermione did not tilt her head so he hovered above her face, nuzzling her nose instead. Hermione all but squeezed his cock when she came, he almost lost it, shooting his cum in her hand. His member twitched as it was still gripped by a vice like claw. “You can let go or I will shoot my spunk.” He murmured.

“Oh right yes, sorry...” She uttered, too mesmerised by his mercury eyes, she could literally tell when he was horny as fuck, which was whenever he saw her. She could also tell when he wanted to shoot his cum. He almost kissed her again, nuzzling her instead, it was a small gesture, but she was thankful. She pushed her elbows in the mattress lifting herself up, pushing him down as she leaned sideways. Her other hand around his cock, she kissed his pierced nipple, swirling her tongue around it, the tip of her tongue pushed out, trailing it down his sternum, tonguing his belly button, his blond path leading down to his more than glorious cock, which was as big at it could be. She salivated, looking at it, his smell wafting over, his essence smelled and tasted the best she ever had. She had a lot, she couldn’t count how many.... Her tongue darted out again, sampling his slit, gathering his white secretion. “Mmmm, so tasty.” Licking him again. Her mouth slowly wrapping around his knob. 

Draco palmed her breast as she sat sideways, her eyes firmly on his dick. She admired it he could tell. “Come sit on my face, I want your cunt on my mouth.” That was the best idea yet, having her worship his cock and he could eat her out leisurely.

Hermione moved to straddle Draco’s face. Feeling air blown from his mouth at her drenched flesh.

Draco admired her puffy red inner lips a she was fully opened to him, his cum from last night mingled with hers a heady concoction. He probed it with his tongue, spreading her wide open with his hands. Putting his mouth on her as his nose poked her sphincter. It was open, her muscles widened. He sucked her flesh, drinking her cum. He was an eager puppy, he knew he was putty in her hands. She did a magnificent job, blowing him as well. Revelling his tongue, making her halt her ministration, to return eagerly emitting slurping sounds. 

Draco spit some lubrication in her anus, pushing a finger in as he ate her out. 

“Oh, D...Malfoy, yes....” She groaned again. She went ahead and sucked him of again, until he stopped eating her out, sensing he was getting closer to his release.

“I’m cumming Granger, either move away or I will plaster your face.” Was all he could relate up to this point.

“Oh no you don’t.” She went back helping herself to his cock, eagerly awaiting his spunk. He dug his finger right deep in her back as he came. Hermione contentedly drank his sap. Wiping a drop from her mouth as he leaned back. “You can pull your finger out of my arse now. “She retorted like he had minutes ago.

“I want to taste myself on your mouth.” He gluttonous revelled. She had to repay him.

Hermione stilled, fucking git, he couldn’t let well alone. She straddled his stomach, her juices covering his belly, she rubbed herself against him. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss against his mouth, her tongue swiping against his seam, pushing it between his lips. 

Draco moaned as their tongues touched, sampling himself inside her mouth heady. She kissed him on her terms, she could stop it if and when she liked. She plundered him now, taking forever to break free from him, he could feel her nipples harden against his pecs. Her hands grabbing his neck, her nails scraping his skull. 

Hermione drew back,: “Consider this your last kiss Malfoy, won’t happen again. You can fuck me sideways anyway you like.” 

“What is your problem with kisses anyway.” Draco rolled her sideways straddling her, resting his weight on his legs. Pinning her arms above her head.

Hermione shot dagger as he held her arms, immobilising her, she hated that. She owed him nothing, they were not a couple. They fucked, he gave her shelter and food, she repaid that? Did she not? “When I close my eyes I can taste Harry’s tongue.” Her eyes defying his stance.

“It’s always Saint Potter.” Draco huffed. 

“Yes! No one will hold a candle to him.” Hermione bit back.

“I guess that will be all then.” Draco let go of her arms, leaving the bed behind as he stalked away, his flaccid dick swinging below. “I’m taking a shower.” A very cold one. “You can stay here as long as you want. I have a library downstairs if that is what you still favour.” Swotty bookworm, hurting his pride like this. “I’m getting some groceries, leave a note what I should bring.” He liked getting lost in one of those Mega Superstores Muggles built.

* * *

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that I've rendered

I've gone and fucked things up again, again

It’s been awhile lyrics by Staind


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong themes, so beware.
> 
> I’ve cut the chapter in two because it was a chunky one.
> 
> Thank my dear Alph/Beta Purebloodpony for her work, all faults are still on me.

Chapter seven

Hermione pushed her fists in her eyes, fuck, fuck, fuck, that came out all wrong. Draco calling Harry Saint Potter irked her. Harry was her first love, they went through hell and back. She could feel his shaggy hair under her fingers, anger, frustration remorse, it crashed over her like a tidal wave.

She bolted for the bedroom Draco assigned to her. She would indeed take him up on his offer, she had an uneasy feeling going out just yet, that Library sounded like something she would appreciate. First things first, a good rinse would do her some good. Draco’s terraced had an excellent guest room shower, she could seriously get addicted to it. She washed away her dark thoughts, for now, anyway.

Hermione wondered what she should wear, seeing she burned the gear she wore coming here. She literally didn’t have a scrap of clothing to cover her behind. Her trusted beaded bag had no spares. Taking her wand trying to transfigure the white cotton sheet, something she had never tried before. Uttering an incantation. She transfigured it into a simple white cotton dress. Eyeing herself in the floor-length mirror, made her feel depressed, her badly dyed black hair. Colorful tattoos and her dressmaking her look like a nightmare gone wrong. Gathering her wits, she concentrated, feeling the magic thrum through her veins, she cast a glamouring charm, her hair turned into the blue Draco adored. She gave no second thought he might draw conclusions.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she met her host.

Draco raised his eyebrows, Hermione looked like a delicate fairy, blue hair, white cotton dress, barefooted. Her hair the color he so adored, she made an effort? For him?

“I would like to take you up on your offer, I’d like to stay a couple of days.” She searched his eyes for approval. His greys literally lighting up.

“Please do, do you need anything in your room?” He stood back, shopping net in hand.

Hermione almost laughed, seeing the austere pureblooded sporting a handmade crocheted shopping net, somewhat endearing as well as so out of character.

“What?” Draco followed her line of sight. “Oh this, yes well might as well make an effort, looking the part.

“It is well.... different. You carry it well.” She couldn’t resist temptation.

“Thanks, just you wait and see I do a mean salad.” He boasted.

“I would like to floo to my house to gather some toiletries and clothes, can I use your floo and come back?” She assumed he warded his house extensively.

“Yes, I’ll walk you to the living room, I have a floo there, no one can enter mind you. Are you still connected?”

“Yes, I am, never used it, though.” She answered, keeping that fine line of connection towards the wizarding world felt imperative.

“Come, I show you.” Draco pushed the first door on their right open, revealing a large room, grand fireplace, and a comfortable sofa. “Can I prick your finger? I need to make a blood ward.”

“Yes, go ahead.” She knew about those, she wasn’t at all surprised he used them. Draco cut her left index, releasing a small drop of blood, doing the same with his. He interlaced his fingers with hers, pressing her hand against the inside of the hearth, leaving a small red stain. Uttering an incantation, she heard her name and his. He then pushed his finger over her stain and marked it with his blood. Uttering another incantation. “You can return when you’re ready.” He spoke softly, releasing her hand.

Hermione couldn’t deny she felt her chest flutter as he interlaced his fingers with hers. “You trust me, then?” She was curious about that.

“Yes, I don’t know what you want to take that can be of interest, that and I feel good having you here, you need to feel safe.” He wanted to drop a kiss on her head, refrained from doing so. Her fingers rubbing against his providing him a sense of home. He questioned the feelings he had, what did he wish for anyway. Her brown eyes blank, or.....? Nah, he was making it up willing to believe she actually felt like he did. “Okay, see you for dinner.” He retreated quickly, bolting would be a very un-Malfoy gesture, striding it was then.

Did he almost kiss her just now? Hermione felt the heat rise up her cheeks. Staying here was a good idea...? Draco did make her feel safe and welcome. Was she sending out signals she didn’t want to? Refusing to think about it, pinching soot from the floo pot, the witch uttered:” Home.” She announced to the large fireplace. Green flames erupted around her, sending her to her flat. It was eerie flooing to her flat instead of walking through the front door, she did miss the magic. Hermione had her connection activated when she left the magical world. Having it in her home, something she needed to feel connected to the world she left behind, knowing she could return if she wanted. Living in anonymity was a blessing in disguise though, she wasn’t part of the Golden Trio. So, she wasn’t held accountable for dedicating her life to aiding the Magic World, which had torn her apart.

Picking up a duffel bag so she could pack some things to go and stay with. Pureblood Poster boy number one Draco Malfoy, how in the flipping heck did she end up going there? Why....how.. no, no, no, she wouldn’t wreck her brain, she would go over, stay with Malfoy, read the crap out of his library and let him feed her. He was also a pleasant company and that Dragon tattoo rippling on his pec and shoulders a feast to watch. She threw a loose-fitting sweater in her duffel, a pair of black leggings a few dresses and underwear, tank tops, and some shorts. Her strappy sandals, biker boots, and Chuck Taylors. Yes, that would do nicely, how and where did Malfoy do his laundry anyway, how long was she supposed to stay over? Her head was running riot. Sitting down on her bed, she slumped inside herself..... why was all this so difficult?

0o0

Draco opted to go to one of his favorite Farmers markets, they carried some beautiful produce. He got used to walking around Muggles in the last six years, they weren’t that obnoxious as he was educated to believe. As a matter of fact, Draco Lucius Malfoy walking here instead of Diagon Alley wasn’t as far fetched as one might think. No truth was, Diagon Alley brought out the worst in him. Glaring Wizards and Witched alike, being stamped for life with the rogue ink on his forearm, leaving him up for grabs fo sneers. As much as his Slytherin aloofness could carry him. He was hurt. Every time an adult held their kid close to protect him from the big bad Malfoy, he felt more alienated from his people. Nothing Molly Weasley said or did could make him feel better about the whole situation. And that was why Draco behaved so out of character. Here amongst unwittingly Muggles he could go about his business, shopping for food, which he found was a past time he very much enjoyed. Selecting fruit, vegetables, and the odd loaf of bread, organic meat as the Muggles described meat that was harvested from animals that walked outside and were fed natural feed. Which in itself was something Draco found amusing, what else was there then?

Draco had gone in his black oxford, black jeans, and his beloved Chelsea boots, rolling his sleeves up, showing his ink wasn’t uncommon. His white-blond hair stood out as well as being a tall guy, carrying himself like he was taught from a young age. He fit right in. Now, what to get?

Salad, spring onions, some of that Thames Valley Honey, mustard. Cheese and homemade jam. He somehow doubled his bag, he felt like one of those Muggle magicians. A little boy watched him pulling a second net from the one he brought.

Draco winked at the boy, pressing his finger to his mouth. Shhhhh, our secret, yeah?

The boy nodded with wide eyes. “Mummy, mummy, look a Magician.” He pulled at his mothers' skirts. The woman to busy ordering something from a stall to pay heed.

Draco laughed, he liked those chubby legged little boys, wearing navy shorts, white socks, and blue buckled shoes. The boy was a little aristocrat for sure. He could picture a little blond boy walking next to him. Maybe one day it would be more than just a happy dream.He was young, twenty-four to be exact, which was the right age for Wizarding standards. Draco pushed the thought away. Nestling deep within his brain where everything painful was stored. That part, becoming more significant as time passed. Now onwards and upwards, he took a good look at his finds, he had everything to prepare a mean salad. The bushy blue-haired woman in his mind's eye, his cock reminding him he wanted to be buried deep inside her.

A pair of blue eyes stared as Draco strode back towards his Regency Terraced dwelling. Totally oblivious to the ravenous looks, the mother of the boy awarded him. The tattooed blonde making her silk knickers wet just thinking about how such a man would ride her. She could leave her boy with the nanny maybe have that bad boy shag her behind a tree or in a dirty ally. Being pushed against brownstones and grey mortar, leaving her pussy dripping with his seed, probably awarding her a more handsome little one than she already had.

No, Dracos' brain was set on electric blue hair, giving a fuck all about other females, they simply did not exist in his world.

Placing fresh produce on his marble worktop was so pleasing. Taking a cheese knife and cutting board, putting the paper-wrapped yellow substance on it and cutting a small triangle before placing it in his mouth, letting it melt against his tongue utterly divine. This was how it should be, Draco levitated a bottle of Gewurztraminer Rolly Gassmann from the wine cooler. Two glasses floated on his tray, placing some washed grapes in a bowl, crackers, and cheese on a plate. The picture could be hung like a Dutch Masterpiece in the now still under construction Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam. Draco was confident his houseguest probably curled up inside his library.

The library located at the left of the property, taking up all space from front to back. Draco charmed the windows leading to the street to be soundproofed, leaving the London hustle and bustle outside. “Canapé?” He announced as he opened the double doors leading to his most coveted space in the house. Finding Hermione lying on the floor in front of his fireplace, she was still wearing the white cotton dress she probably transformed from his guest room sheets. She looked so shaggable. She lay on her side on his thick lamb fur, her head propped up on her hand, her hair hanging over her shoulder. Her boobs squished together, he could see her nipples shining through. Avada me now, Salazar. He groaned inwards.

Hermione looked up from her book, sitting as she watched him bring a tray in. “You were awfully sure I’d return.” Her eyes on the two glasses filled with a chilled golden liquid.

“Mmmmmm, knowing my library and you, you couldn’t resist.” He levitated the tray to a side-table nestled between two sturdy captioned leather chairs. He held his hand up for her to grab.

Hermione declined his offer, getting up to her feet without assistance.

Draco looked unfazed by her blatant refusal. Sitting in a chair, bringing his glass to his mouth. Sampling it, rolling it around in his mouth, luxurious exotic, exquisite.

Seeing Malfoy sip his wine, a blush creeping over his cheeks, his eyes shining with pleasure. “That good?” Hermione sat on her knees on her chair.

“That good, try.” He cheered her on. He wanted to see her face as she tasted the beverage, he took great care getting informed about vineyards. He placed a bit of cheese on a cracker, handing it to his female guest. As she leaned forward, he got a good look at her breast.

“Malfoy, pray do tell, why you have adopted Muggle life? How peculiar.” Hermione caught him glancing at her boobs, sending heat to her pussy. Her nipples were pebbled. How to divert attention? Right full-frontal attack it was.

“Yes, well, long story.... not as extraneous as it seems.” Fuck.....him....minx...

“I have time.” Hermione tasted the golden refreshment. It was heavenly, indeed, like an Angel pissing on her tongue. (Dutch saying) “Mmmmm, good indeed.” Her eyes fixed on his.

Her humming approval making his heart thud, his jeans fitted uneasily around his straining cock. He coughed behind his hand. “Well.....after the war things became uneasy....which I deserved, my parents' Death Eaters, Lucius being who he was......” he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lucius his shining example.....until he was fifteen. The man who threw him before the Dark Lord earning him his Dark Mark.

Hermione leaned forward, putting her hand on his knee. Pouting her mouth. “Oh poor, you, huh.....?” Venom dripping from her lips. Leaning back, pressing her lips. How dare he? Her beloved Harry was dead.

“I guess I deserved that....” His wine tasted sour. He gulped. “You asked....” He croaked.

His face twisted with remorse, she could see that she had indeed asked... “I’m sorry........it is bound to be hard for you as well.....” This wine was heady.

Draco was immersed in his own thoughts, should he elaborate? Would she condemn him for being a Pureblooded prick? “I found myself going home after the end of the term, The D...” He corrected himself. “Voldemort came to stay at my home. He and his merry gang, including my aunt, having taken quarters in Malfoy Manor. Mother was scared, I could tell that much as was Lucius. Seems stupid, huh? My dad, an avid follower of Voldemort, brought me up to respect Pureblooded values was scared. Turning my world upside down.”

Grey eyes leering intensely into a wine glass, avoiding the brown contemptuous ones. He couldn’t deal with her punishing gaze, telling him he was, like he felt he was, unworthy. As if his ordeal paled by comparison to hers. He could hide in the alcohol, drowning his feelings, numbing them. With a slight nod, a wordless spell filled their glasses.

Hermione’s eyes scrutinizing the platinum blond before her, seeing his and her glass become full again. Deciding she would let him talk uninterrupted, she owed him that much for seeking refuge here.

“Voldemort sat at our dining table, having surrounded himself with his most trusted followers. He umm.......” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, taking another large swig of his expensive wine. “He um,......had our Mugglestudies teacher Ms. Burbanks suspended above the table. Saying vile things about her having us mate with Muggleborns.”

Like myself?” Hermione had to.

“Yes, like yourself.” She would make this hard on him, wouldn’t she? “He Avada-ed her above our table, trying out Lucius wand, it worked. She dropped dead before my eyes.” Another gulp. His glass was empty.

“That’s rotten.” Hermione sighed, sitting back again, drinking her wine. Draco looked worse for wear.

“Thanks...” He slurred the s a bit.

“I’m sorry I’m a bitch about your ordeal. It’s how I cope, I guess...” She always was a bitch these days and horny as fuck. This wine very intoxicating......... Draco eyeing her like a piece of meat turned her on. She wasn’t a fool, his hungry eyes as he walked in the door. She got up from her chair, moving like a leopard ready to pounce. She sat on Draco’s lap, straddling him, slowly canting her hips, scooting closer. “I’m sorry, baby, for being a bitch, yeah.....” Pressing a small kiss on his cheek, mussing her fingers through his hair. Slowly rocking her hips against his. Kissing him below his ear, ghosting her breath over his sensitive skin.

“What is this, Granger?” Draco wanted to push her away.

“I’m going to make it up to you.” The only way she knew how her body her tool. Men liked that about her, she was a willing piece of fuck meat. She felt nothing when she fucked, it made her feel hollow, lethargic, her release a punishment, how could she after her love had died. Her orgasm her punishment. Malfoy’s hungry eyes, she knew she had him roped into her web. He was her executioner, wielding her sex against her. Her hands went down towards his trousers, unbuckling his belt, pulling it from its loops, discarding it behind her. She went ahead and pulled his cock from its confinement, she sat up on her knees, pulling her dress over her head. She was naked now, keeping her naked form accessible, ready to couple. Lowering herself above his dick, guiding him inside her. She groaned at the contact her hot cunt made with his dick. She was impaled, steadying herself. Completely nude against his fully clad body. Men liked that, it awarded them a certain power.

He was a fool, he really was, his manhood betraying him. He wanted her more than anything, being buried to the hilt felt good, her warm sex dripping in his lap. So good, this, he wanted it badly. She moved again, lifting herself up, pressing her breast against his mouth. Sucking her nipple into his mouth, his only option as far as he was concerned. He hoisted her up, lowering her down on his lamb-fur rug. He vanished his jeans and shoes and turned her around. He would take her from behind, he found her dripping cunt, sheathing himself again, pulling her back, holding her against his chest, his hand around her throat, the other on her breast. He would fuck the life out of her, taunting him, fucking wench. “Fucking cunt!” He snarled as he pounded her hard.

“I know ferret, hurt me,” Hermione shouted. “Hurt me, I deserve it, I’m an ungrateful bitch, hurt me, hurt me.” Her begging ending in sobs.

Draco pushed her down again on all fours, his hands around her throat, he’d make her hurt alright. “Is this what you want, this? This? Being filled by a Pureblood cock?” Banging into her like a rabid dog. He spurt his semen in her, his head hammered painfully. He released his hold on her, he could have squeezed the light from her eyes, he was seething.

Hermione turned around, laying on her back, she orgasmed hard when Draco withheld her breath. She lay there basking in her afterglow, she started to laugh frantically. Pushing her hand between her legs, retrieving his spunk, licking her fingers. Squirming her legs together, so good, yes, yes, she lodged her fingers in herself. Fingering herself to another completion, covering her tits with his semen and her cum. Utterly depraved, so royally fucked, spacing out......

O0

“Granger?” Draco’s voice was far away. “Granger dinner is ready.

Draco shook Hermione, “Wake up, love.”

“Wuh, what?!” Hermione gasped. Her head felt heavy, and she inhaled deeply. “What happened.”

“I think that wine hit you hard on your head, you fell asleep when I was talking about Malfoy Manor, you hurt my feelings right then and there.” Draco laughed, watching her roll her eyes fighting to stay awake and finally succumbing to slumber endearing and annoying.

“Oh.....” Merlin, she dreamed of a vivid dream. It was all a dream, then? She had slept? Draco even put a thin blanket over her.

“Do you want to get up and freshen up, the dinner will hold a few minutes, I have to griddle the fillet steak.” Draco’s eyes were soft as he looked at a frazzled blue-haired.

“Uhm, yes, I’ll go up and freshen up. A minute that’s all.” She stood up, removing the blanket, stretching her neck, she fell asleep awkwardly on the leather chair. Her dream had been vivid, she could almost feel her pussy, it felt raw. Draco’s demeanor in sharp contrast to her dream, her mind was clouded, trying to shake it. Her fingers went to her neck, in her dream, he almost choked her. Had she really dreamed or had he magically put her to sleep? The sex and breath withholding wasn’t scary to her, she liked rough sex, almost regretting it happened in her dream and not in real life. Punishment meant something to her. Slipped her white dress over her head, she paused to look at herself in the mirror. Her bruises tinted yellow, she looked at her throat, she could almost feel his fingers pressing into her. She squinted, but couldn’t find any marks. Her body thrumming though, she got her release somehow.

The bite mark that was left there a few days ago still an angry red scar, her hand went down her sex. She rubbed her clit, slipping fingers inside herself, she fingered herself looking in the mirror. She wanted another climax, she needed several a day, she answered to no one but herself. She sank to her knees, holding the mirror for good measure. She went in with three fingers, frantically manipulating her cunt, “Come on, come on now, fuck, fuck, oh yess.” She shut her eyes as release washed over her. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean one by one, the taste and smell providing her what she craved. She punished herself deftly, she was good at it. She wasn’t the bookworm, smartest witch of her age, she was Hermione Granger, and she was addicted, addicted to sex. She could have gone for drugs, but this seemed like a healthier choice.

She stumbled to the bathroom, cleaning her face and hands. She picked a polka-dotted dress, slipped it over her head, pushing her breasts up, she would go downstairs barefooted, preferring that to shoes.

As she entered the kitchen, she also found that she was starving. Draco stood with his back to her grilling meat on a teppanyaki griddle. His behind was still as delectable as ever, muscle rippled in his back as he wielded thongs.

“Something smells good.” Hermione moved next to him, trying to peek over his shoulder.

“I have a salad prepared and will cut this in thin slices to drape over the green salad. Could you shake the vinaigrette shaker?” He gestured towards a glass cylinder with a stopper, various colors, and ingredients inside the shaker.

Hermione lifted the shaker and held the stopper, mixing the dry and wet ingredients together.

Draco put the grilled meat on a wood chopping board. “Letting this rest for a couple of minutes. Would you like some red wine?”

Hermione nodded, she would very much like that.

Draco poured two glasses from a crystal decanter, bringing the glass to his nose. “Ah, nice.” He smiled.

Setting Hermione’s glass on the table. “Sit down, please.” His eyes amused. “Do you want your meat on the side or draped on hour salad?”

“Any way you have it.” She sipped the red Bourgogne, it was very heady, making her cheeks flushed.

“On top, it is.” Draco prepared two plates. Placing a black graffito plate filled with greens and strips of meat in front of his guest. “Tuck in.”

Hermione saw spring beans, salad leaves watercress, dark blue-violet, and radishes plated. It looked delicious and smelled likewise. She stabbed at her food, bringing a mouthful to her mouth, it tasted heavenly. “Mm, good.” She wrinkled her nose with joy.

Draco adored her face when she ate. He could look at her all day, her freckles like pinpoints on her nose, and yes, her front teeth were sinfully sexy. What did he know when he was a young spoiled brat? Nothing, nothing at all, really. Mother nature was right all along. Hermione grew into her stunning self.

“Malfoy....” Hermione interrupted the broody blond.

“Yes?” Draco pulled from his adornment.

“Would you be honest with me...” She bit her lower lip. “I had this dream about you and me in the library.....” was this the right approach? Toying with her food on her plate.

Draco felt all blood drain from his face. He could only see her pretty mouth and her Prussian blue and white polka dot dress, making her tattoos stand out beautifully. “Go ahead, ask.”

Did he really?

“I dreamt that we had rough sex, and you were almost choking me.......” She dared to look him in the eye.

“And....?” Draco drank his wine, gritting his teeth.

“Did that happen, or was it a dream....” Cicere....she felt her pussy become wet again, fingering herself should have done the trick. Her nipples hardened, Draco went all pale, like he was back in the day when she punched him in the face. He was kind of hot then, that was before she and Harry became involved.

“Would you feel violated if it did happen. This was your safe haven, after all.” Draco skewered lettuce on his fork, it was wrong, it wasn’t how Purebloods ate.

“I wouldn’t feel violated, I......uhm well.....I like it rough....... I would very much like to role-play as well....you calling me names....behave like that arrogant Pureblood, degrading me.....I would understand if you wouldn’t, though....leaving all that behind... and such.” She bit her lower lip, puncturing her skin. Tasting that coppery flavor a welcome treat.

“Oh.....” Draco was dumbstruck. “I....don't know what to say...”

“Don’t throw me out, if it isn’t your cup of tea, then you don’t have to, it’s just that I need to feel something, punishment feels good to me....truth is... I need to get off.... a lot...” She was a hungry sex kitten. Any kind, really.

Depraved....dirty little Hermione Granger Mudblood, not worthy, so not worthy. “You haven’t answered my question.” She looked at him, her eyes darkened.

“I’m not sure.” He so not wanted to visit that place, dark Draco, enjoying handing out pain, the Dark Lord killing his teacher, not the only depravity he witnessed. His tale was a dark one. “Would you tell me the fairy tale that was Hogwarts, I need some anchor in all of this.” Deflect, deflect! His brain screamed at him.

Hermione wanted to tell him about Victor because that was a fairy tale right there. “The Triwizard tournament.” She sighed.

“The tournament was a game-changer, no pun intended. Those Durmstrang boys ah well...” Hermione mesmerized.

“Viktor Krum?” Draco remembered the burly Bulgarian vividly, he was one of his childhood idols.

“Yes, Viktor...” Now, if there was ever a specimen, Hermione licked her lip. “The children's book became a bit more adult. I think we all grew up in that year.” She sure did.

“Viktor took your virginity?” Draco could picture her and him, his brawn and her beauty, she looked ravishing in that mauve dress, a fairy Princess the Belle of the Ball. He couldn’t deny he lusted after her back then, hell, all boys did. The Weasel the dumbest amongst them, not seeing what all the other heterosexual males obviously did. Oaf, that and Potty as oblivious as well.

“Nah, he didn’t. But he had some amazing skills though, his fingers and tongue worked wonders,” Hermione recalled vividly how another person beside herself got her off. Not quite ready for actual penetration, though. She felt she could do without being blasé about her sex life, Draco had pretty much seen her exposed as it was.

“Yes, I admired his flying skills.” Draco winked, tongue in cheek, deflect, deflect.

“I also found Dumbledore sliding of the scales that year. He threw Harry before the wolves. The old git.” Hermione spat.

“Not a fan then, I thought you Gryffindors adored him.” Draco was surprised.

“He was high up this pedestal but came tumbling down, Harry did not put his name in that Goblet, Dumbledore was mean to him. How could he? Harry was an orphan, his uncle, and aunt absolutely vile people. Yes, I get the blood-wards protecting him,** but he was abused, living in a stairs under the cupboard, it was never a Children’s book to him, living in that hellhole. Survival started before he even came to Hogwarts.” Harry was already broken beyond repair, she should know, spending time alone with him inside that tent. “And you, how was it for you being a high and mighty Pureblood?”**

“Discovering your father is a Death Eater after the Quidditch match of the century? A shock to the system. My mother loathed it. Especially when dad was one of crew resurrecting the

Dark Lord...... Voldemort.”

“Has some of it crept inside you? You still haven’t answered my question, Malfoy.” She was the smartest witch of her age even when she refused to wear that questionable badge of honor.

“Yes, I’m a Slytherin, we duck and dive, trying to get past the ugly truth.” He looked sincerely at her now.

“So you’re wearing a mask? Not necessary a Death Eaters mask, but it is still a mask, no?”

“Very much so.” Draco sat back, resting his hand around the stem of the glass, slowly turning it around.

“So, to get back to my initial question.” She was a Gryffindor, not letting go one of their rare qualities.

“Yes.” He looked straight at her. Pursing his lips.

“What was that, Malfoy?” She touched her ear.

“It was a yes.” Gritting his teeth. The vein below his chin pulsating as his jaw was locked in place.

“Oh, a yes...... a yes to what Malfoy.” She could be a right bitch.

“Okay, fine, yes, I assaulted you.” Fuck her foregoing, his deftly acquired Slytherin skill set. Who wanted the truth when it was this ugly.

“Mmmmm, we must do that again, I enjoyed that.” Hermione dipped her finger in her wine, bringing it to her mouth, sucking it. Resting her nail between her teeth.

“Oh...” Draco was worse for wear.

“Mmmm, oh, indeed. You see goodie two shoes Granger never existed, she was an invention. Ron liked me to be that sweet virgin, stuffy bookworm. But you see, I never was. You can learn all sorts from books.” She leaned forward, pressing her boobs together, eyeing the austere blond in front of her, he sure couldn’t get enough of them.

“Were you put in the wrong house?” Draco smiled now. Tension washed from him as she displayed her assets.

“Is that a compliment?” Resting her head on her palms, squishing her boobs tighter together.

“Not sure, but your flirting is imminent,” Draco answered aloof. Danger averted, he could ease up.

“Mmmm, is it working, though?” Hermione fluttered her lashes.

“Is it?” Draco asked in return.

“Mmm, I think it is.” Hermione stood up, moving around the table, placing her arse on his table, opening her legs, lifting her dress up, showing him her bare pussy. “Now tell me that it isn’t.” She moved her hands between her legs, her finger lingering on her pussy lips. She penetrated her cunt with a finger, moaning as she did so. Watching Draco get all lusty a feast for her eyes. “You want it, don’t you?” Her mouth pouty as she leaned forward, caressing his chin.

“You bet I do.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her knee. Licking his way up between her legs, “You could get that pretty cunt of yours, pierced. Have you contemplated that?” He licked her nub.

“Mmmm It did cross my mind a couple of times.” Hermione gasped, he let his tongue slide inside of her. “Oh, fuck yes, Malfoy...” She moaned. “Have you considered getting it done?”

“Mmm.” He acknowledged as he added a finger inside of her. Slowly fingering her, lapping her juice. He would bring her right to the brink and stop. Wash his face and leave her wanting more. He ate her out, hearing her breath hitch, asking him for more and stopped. Moved her dress down, drank his wine. He cleared the table. “I’m going for a walk are you coming? Better get your shoes out.” He smirked as he left her, wanting more in his kitchen. He was glad his Slytherin traits had not abandoned him. He wiped the corner of his mouth, she did have a delightful little cunny. He washed his face in his sink.

“You’re a bad boy, Malfoy.” Hermione sauntered in his bedroom, she donned her Chuck Taylors.

“I know, I always was.” Draco winked at her. His attention out of the window as a large owl pecked at his bedroom window. “Ah, Blaise’s Owl.” He opened the window, taking the note from its leg. Offering it a treat, he kept stored on his small desk. Draco read the letter, a huge smile plastered on his face. “Ginny and Blaise are having a small gathering for their daughter on Sunday. I’m named as her godfather again. Hahaha. Care to come and pick a gift for her?”

Hermione felt blood rushing to her head. “I think I’ll stay here if you don’t mind.” Dealing with a gift for her namesake felt wrong.

“Nuh, uh, you are coming to help me find a gift.” He wouldn’t take a no for an answer. He scribbled another note, fastening it around the owl's leg, giving it another treat, sending it on its way.

“Under protest mind.” Hermione huffed. “Are there shops open?”

“Ah, the great Green and Gold is open until ten pm, so yes. We can walk through Hyde Park”. It would make for a nice walk, the weather was perfect. “The little one will be six months on Sunday.” Draco gushed. He adored the girl. She was so perfect. She already had her uncle Draco wrapped around her little pinky.

“I don’t require details,” she really didn’t Ginny’s matrimonial bliss nothing to do with her.

“You used to be friends.” Draco closed the front door behind him.

“We were.” Hermione donned her sunglasses, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Draco felt cold, the temperature had dropped below zero. What was it with Hermione and Ginny. Oh, right.”You and Harry were together when you were on the run. Then six months after the war, Ginny gave birth to his son.”

“Yes, well, they hooked up before we went on the Horcrux rampage.” Hermione sighed. “Ginny called dibs on him. She apparently loved him since she first saw him on Kings Cross Platform. Hermione really couldn’t be bothered about it back then, she wasn’t in love with Harry or anyone else for that matter. Spending time with Harry in that tent, relying upon each other, changed everything. For her, it did anyway. Maybe for Harry as well, but Ginny was persistent.

Draco crossed the street leading towards Hyde Park, he liked jogging here, it was a leafy green piece of land. He beckoned Hermione to follow. “But you and he did hook up?”

“Yes, well, that could be expected, a girl and a boy left alone to fend for themselves. Ron had left, accusing Harry and myself of carrying on behind his back, which we hadn’t. Harry and I danced to the wireless, I consoled him, he missed Ginny and Ron, they were his family. I kissed him first when we danced, it was sweet and innocent. We undressed and had sex on the tent floor, multiple times, to be frank, he was insatiable. He was also rough and hungry, any possible way we could do it. I found I attuned to his worst actions. He was damaged very much so, we were famished, didn’t sleep and were apparating around to my old holiday haunts, Harry didn’t even know where we were half of the time. As long as he was inside me, he was fine. Craving basic human contact, I never bothered with contraceptives, but my body stopped menstruating as we were undernourished. I didn’t care if I got pregnant anyway, we both believed we wouldn’t outlive the war. Well, he didn’t.” Hermione kicked a stone.

Draco let her ramble on. She needed to get it out of her system. So no grand love story, just surviving then. “You came back as the snatchers caught up with you, Ron found you again?”

“Yes Ron came back a few days before, didn’t stop Harry and me shagging though, sneaking behind Ron’s back was thrilling, I dearly hoped he would catch us, and maybe he did sneak a look at us as we had sex, I don’t know. He once referred to it vaguely.”

“Where did you go when Dobby rescued you?” Draco was curious.

“We went to Shell Cottage to stay with Bill and Fleur, Ginny came to stay for a few days as well. She and Harry copulated, Ginny ended up pregnant then, she is a Weasley.” That and she watched them, seeing Harry get it off with Ginny hurtful and exciting. Finding she was a true peeping Tom, she watched them have sex in the shower, in the sand dunes, basically any surface in the house. Harry loved Ginny, she could tell as did the red-haired girl loved him.

“We’re you jealous?” Draco halted again, turning around to look at Hermione, her polka-dot dress just above her knees, her tattooed sleeves ending at her wrists. More tattoos above her breasts, she was so pretty it hurt him. Fragile, a wisp of a girl, she was indeed broken, sometimes her fierceness shining through. It looked like she gave up.

“I wasn’t jealous, Harry wasn’t mine to keep. We did still have sex, though, Ginny, none the wiser.” He shagged her in the kitchen when everyone was asleep. Taking her up her arse, telling her she was a dirty little slut for leading him astray all those months, pushing his tongue in her mouth, fondling her breast as he was buried deep inside her. Hermione took what she could get from him. Scraps were fine. Ron started having sex with her as well, she let him it was a war for crying out loud. Bill had a go as well during full moon he didn’t change into a werewolf, but his animal got out, Fleur was heavily pregnant and due any moment. Men liked to have her, and she liked having them, she wielded her power like that. “Now, where is that shop?” The war was over, she could do normal.

“One more street, do you have any suggestions?” Draco hated traffic, and this street was so busy.

“Perhaps a silver rattle, engraved cutlery?” Hermione tried something she thought would be up the austere’s alley.

“Sounds good, they can have it ready tomorrow I think that shop caters for anything.” He liked her suggestion.

“Maybe something personal from your family jewels, a nice simple bracelet for when she turns eighteen or so?”

“Yes, I like that, if Malfoy’s have something simple. Hahaha.” Funny that ostentatious was their métier.

“I guess that would require some searching then.” Hermione agreed.

“I would like to get her a dress and some shoes, you can help me pick something you like, yeah?”

“Fine by me.”

The man at the door held the heavy door open to the pair, tipping his hat as he greeted them. “Let’s head for shopping assistance. I always get lost here.” Draco always did, the shop was huge with so many departments. Muggles were a strange bunch. The story behind the shop was as dazzling as it was infamous, anything you wanted to buy they sold. An elephant, a Rolls Royce Phantom? Anything.

Draco found his way to the private shopping desk. “Ah Good evening, my dear Ladies.” He beamed u to them. Standing more regal than ever. “My Lady friend and I are shopping for a six-month-old baby.” He stated. Two sets of eyes intently looking up at him and then at Hermione. They made their minds up fairly quickly, rich austere with a plaything.

Hermione quirked her brow, smirking derogatory, what did they think would happen. Rich fit blond bloke and an inked girl! They could wiggle themselves between them as if.

“Sir, we’re at your beck and call. Baby and toddler department first?” A very pretty raven-haired woman stood up. “Patrice, nice to meet you, Sir?”

“Sir Malfoy,” Draco said. He smiled as he saw the eager girl almost waggle the tail she didn’t have. Following the shop assistant, nudging Hermione with a small push against her lower back. “Behave my little puppet.” He whispered in her ear. “You might get a treat when you do.” He felt good about himself. A slightly jealous Granger, a rare gift he didn’t mind staring in the mouth. Electricity crackling down her smoothed out blue curls, her dark browns shooting flames. Draco was thoroughly amused, getting a rise out of her what he lived for. She could probably smack him in the face, he would grab hold of her arm and fuck her good and hard. Angry sex. Sweet.

“Sir Malfoy, do you prefer any of our brands?” Patrice asked sweetly.

“No, I don’t, but my lady friend will probably want to pick out some clothes, so make sure you show us what is the best out there.” Draco looked over to Hermione, sending her an air kiss.

Hermione tried hard not to huff with indignation, she came unwillingly, did the blond git forget that? Hermione thought it highly unlikely, he was being a right prat. She would, however, not give the shop assistant the pleasure in seeing them argue about it.

“Do behave luv, she badly wants to swap places.” Draco purred in Hermione’s ear.

“Huh, she can have you prick, or rather you can have her, I will watch as you take her doggy style up in the kennels.” Hermione smiled wickedly, stepping away from Draco, swaying her hips. She looked back at him as she sucked her finger, her eyes wide.

Draco hid his smile, he liked her spunk, always had.

“Here we are, our Children's clothing department.” Patrice proudly announced.

“Granger dear, what does Ginevra like for her little girl.” Draco sounded as unimpressed as he was. Shopping for clothing, meant visiting a tailor and have measurements taken off the rack simply wouldn’t do.

“She would like some sporty stuff, but......a very frilly girly ecru linen dress with lace and some white leather buckle shoes. Hermione remembered a photo of her and her parents when she visited her grandparents on a Sunday. Her parents looked so proud, her grandparents beaming as well. She was their only Grandchild, they had their daughter when they were nearly forty investing heavily in her dental studies. Thinking about them made her heartache, she missed her Grandparents; they died when Hermione was ten. Her parents......well they lived on the other side of the Planet, they were totally oblivious about Hermione. She never tried to reverse their obliviation, not knowing their daughter would be best. Hermione never was who her parents thought she was, a failure, not a polite, soft girl, a girl who used men to her pleasure. Once she discovered sex, she never looked back. Her views on intercourse changed as McGonagall gave her the time turner. She could cram all her subjects into one day, disregarding time spent in studies. Masturbation leads to lowering her stress level as did chastising herself on a neurotic level, talking herself down, telling herself she was ugly, and a bookworm. Physical chastising as in finding punishment in reaching an orgasm, paying out both needs. “Ooooh, that is pretty.” She heard herself squeal as the assistant showed her a stunning white dress covered in lace.

Draco saw Hermione stiffen as her eyes glazed over, retreating back into herself, her posture as she reacted out of sorts at the dress. Very socially acceptable, of course. This was an act, if anything.

Hermione selected a play dress and a formal dress, white socks, and shoes. Her eyes turned somewhat normal again, she slowly snapped out of it, separating herself from her happy childhood.

“Do you have some silver cutlery?” Draco inquired.

“Yes, Sir, we do.” Patrice placed the garments on the counter before she made her way towards their next destination.

“I love what you picked Granger, very stylish.” He patted her behind. Ah no knickers, very promising again, did the woman own any underwear?

“I do,” Hermione answered his unvoiced question. Two, maybe three and her work short, of course.

Patrice showed them a few sets.

Hermione adored the Peter Rabbit set. She owned several books as she grew up.

“I would like to have the name Hermione inscribed at the back.” Draco spelled it out as Patrice scribbled it down on a note. He gave his house address, having it send over the next day. “Thank you for your assistance, Patrice.” Draco offered her his thanks. And so will your boss, it was really not done eyeing up the male as he was accompanied by his Lady friend. “Come, Granger, the Park awaits us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore reviews .


	8. One step forward two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes and there we are again. This chapter will have some strong themes so beware.
> 
> As always I have my bestie from across the pond to thank for her Beta and Alpha work. Purebloodpony is my main girl and she has a new story out about Barty, which is so hot. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13534870/1/Brand-New-Girl or on ao3 https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364814

* * *

The light faded quickly, painting the city skyline with her watercolor hues softly blurring the sky. Striped in a beautiful pink and blue. Draco worshipped Hermione’s silhouette, her soft backside straining in her dress, her rounded arse fitted perfectly in his hand.   
  
“Oooh, look at the sky.” Hermione awed. “That’s so pretty.” She stops and stares at the wonder of nature. Soft pinks and blues setting the sky in its prettiest form, like fairy dust. Magic was real.   
  
Not the prettiest thing here, Draco mused inside his head. Her little gasp making him strain his black jeans.   
  
The pair enter the large park, fewer people are walking around then when they passed through it heading for the store. Ten minutes in Draco spots bushes behind a bench. “Come.” He takes Hermione’s hand. “Let’s find out if you were a good girl back at the store.”   
  
Hermione looks at him, puzzled, her eyes flitter to his hand, holding hers as he tugs her with him. “What...?”   
  
Draco spins her in front of him, pushing her facing the tree. This tree is large and has probably seen a lot in its lifetime. “You were a good girl back at the shop, and I made you a promise.” His eyes gleamed, as realization dawned. He pushed her shoulders firmly into the tree trunk, his other hand went down the back of her dress, bunching her skirt up. “No knickers, you are naughty.” He says darkly.   
  
“Mmm, you like naughty.” Hermione purred.   
  
“Mmmm, naughty girls don’t get fucked in beds, they are taken in public like sluts deserve.” Draco coos.   
  
“Show me, lover, how it’s done then.” Her eyes darken as she taunts him.   
  
Draco slides his hand under her dress, following the crack of her arse, kicking her legs wide, finding her moist slit, probing it with his index. He rubs her pussy lips, juices covering his fingers as he rubs her opening. “You’re gagging for it, huh? Dirty slut.” Remembering she likes her derogatory name-calling. He unbuckles his belt, pulls his zipper down, and frees his dick. “Try not to make too much noise, or someone will catch us. Or maybe you should, we could have a stranger fuck your pretty pussy or arse.” He challenges her, knowing full well she likes to be peeped at, he for one couldn’t care less. If someone did catch them, it would be hot, though. He slides two fingers into her, opening her up to him before he slides in. Her little raspy oh, telling him she likes this. He slowly gyrates his hips int her until he is inside her to the hilt, canting her hips for better access.   
  
“Oh, Gods, yes, so good.” Hermione encourages him.   
  
Draco ruts into her, snapping his hips as he drives his cock home, hard mercilessly. Shopping for baby garments picturing how she would cradle his baby, that fantasy he would keep to himself.   
  
Hermione moans loudly, she wants someone to catch them. “Gods, fuck yes, oh fuck yes, oooohhh.” She wails.   
  
Draco pushed his thumb in her mouth.   
  
Hermione sucks his thumb as he ruts her cunt. He is good, he bumps that spot that will get her there quickly. She moves along with him, she is close, having felt her orgasm building ever since the table in the kitchen, he left her hanging on the brink back there.   
  
Draco grabs her boob, clawing at her soft flesh, rubbing it against the hard tree bark, upping his speed driving into her. He makes sure he feels her flutter her walls around him before he shoots his spunk, filling her nicely. He stills, pushing his front against her back. She bit his thumb. “Suck my cock Granger, I need to tuck myself back in.” He pulls both his dick and his thumb back.   
  
Hermione sinks to her knees, taking his flaccid dick in her mouth, licking and sucking him clean, her eyes wide and trained on him.   
  
“Good girl.” Draco pets her head. Hermione does an excellent job of cleaning him.   
  
Hermione stands up, feeling his cum trickle down her leg, reaching her knee. She grabs her wand from her small bag, “scorgify,” her legs are clean. Draco places a kiss on top of her head.   
  
“You certainly do not disappoint.” He praises her, his smirk firmly in place. Sweet Salazar, she is such a spunky girl, the Weasel totally wasted on her.   
  
“I’m glad you think so, Malfoy.” She kisses his neck.   
  
“Mmmm, let’s walk home.” Draco grabs her by her arse, his fingers ghosting just below her cheek. He was there mere moments ago, pumping her full. He would love to gift her his spawn.   
  
They excite the bushes, her dress in place, Draco looks like they strolled there and came out again, taking a wrong turn. A jogger sweeps past them, engrossed in their headphones, humming along.   
  
Draco lazily rests his arm around her back, his hand splayed against her side and abdomen, rubbing his thumb over her dress. He glances sideways, catching a good look at her cleavage. Priceless.   
  
Hermione excused herself towards the library as soon as they set foot in Draco’s terraced. Draco was happy to let her be. He would gladly enjoy a whiskey and a thin cigar in his garden, reading his Financial times, savoring his little stint in the park. He was a lucky bastard for sure.   
  
  
“Hey, Malfoy.” Hermione stood in the doorway, donning her barely-there denim hot pants, a cropped tank top, her nipples poking out. “I’m going out, don’t wait up yeah...?” Turning around her high wedges carrying her noiselessly through the door. Leaving a flabbergasted Draco in her wake.   
  
“You Uhm can press the door. Your blood wards are on the floo, and it works for the front door as well.” Was all he could bring out.   
  
“Yeah, thanks, see ya.” Hermione hollered from indoors.   
  
Draco unclenched his fist and jaw. What the? Draco leaned back against his deck chair, he felt gutted. He genuinely believed he made progress with Hermione, but progress from what? Towards what? She looked a tad bit jealous this evening when they went to the shop and their little escapade in the park? Infuriating..... disappointing? Fuck....what should he make of this, polyjuice and follow her, best not.   
  
Draco sat there until it was pitch black, the sun had truly set behind the London skyline. Going to bed.....alone mind you, was the only option he felt was open to him. A vigorous shower would do him good, hot, scalding, scrubbing his skin until it was red. Slumber would be good. Forgetting, he could call the girls tomorrow and meet them back at one of his hotels. Yes, that sounded like a plan. He could do with a good submerged orgy, the girls licking him all over, especially his bollocks. Hermione could join them or not..... whatever......   
  
Draco tossed and turned for an hour, finding it difficult to find peace, what was he anyway her fucking dad?   
  
  
There she was again in the toilets having a guy hump her like there was no tomorrow, she felt remorse as the guy told her how lovely her tits were, so soft, so lush. His cock covered in latex inside her cunt. This what she did best.....   
  
The look on Draco’s face as she told him she was going out dressed like a trollop. She was poisonous, she hurt anyone and everyone in her vicinity. She even hurt Harry, Fleur, and Ginny.   
  
“Oh, fuck, yes, fuck yeas, you’re such a good shag, they were right.” The guy moaned.   
  
Her pussy tingled, he barely hit the right spot, this wasn’t any good, but she let him use her anyway, she was the club whore. Running into Malfoy all those months back, shagging him a big, big mistake. Staying over at his house, worse, the look in his eyes killing her all over again. Such a failure a disappointment.   
  
“So, do your friends wanna have a go?” Hermione addressed him in her sultriest voice before things got blurry. Hands, cocks, fingers, clawing, hisses, growls, for the life of her she zoned out.   
  
0o0   
  
That sun was awfully bright, or was it her head that was splitting on its own.   
  
“Granger.” Draco’s voice almost a growl.   
  
“Malfoy....” Hermione could do icy. Icicles dripping down her tongue.   
  
“Alcohol is a bitch, right?” Draco flicked his wand at his percolator, boiling water inside the glass Muggle device. A delicious aroma wafting his way.   
  
“Fuck you, snake.” Hermione sank her head downwards, her hands covering her nose, gross.   
  
“I’m not interested in your hangover Granger, you can do as you please, we’re not attached like I said you can stay as long as you need.” He still stood behind his offer. Why did this hurt so fucking much then? He should chuck her out, dealing with this mess made him feel worse for wear. Fucking bitch and her antics..... pouring coffee in a too-large mug, he should be gently sipping it for crying out loud. Fuck, fuck, fuck, not in a good way.   
  
“Fine!” Hermione sneered. Men they were, all the same, she was good for getting laid, but anything remotely complicated they backed the hell off. Like Ronald. ‘I can’t deal with Harry being dead and you wanting sex all the time! I feel bad as well, he was my friend too.’ His winy voice resonated in her head, his watery blue eyes blaming her, always blaming her for losing his friend. Her not keeping her paws off of him, stealing him from his little sister, and why because Hermione was sex-crazed. She slapped at her head, get the fuck out Ronald, get the fuck out of my head. 

“Hey, hey....!” Draco watched her smack herself on the side of her head. “Don’t! Stop...” He held her head against his stomach. “Sssshhh.” He tried to reassure her. His shirt got wet.   
  
Hermione was silently crying, tears streaming down, not a sound. Get the fuck out, get the fuck...   
  
Crying women, he could not deal with those, his mother never wept in front of him, they were so intimidating when they cried. How should he? He felt humble, he didn’t do humble, never not even when he was as low as he was right now. He froze.   
  
“I’m sorry, Malfoy. This isn’t your concern.” Hermione wiped her face. “I’ll clear out as soon as possible.” She stood up. Pouring herself a coffee, keeping her demeanor as cold as she could.   
  
“You’re staying...” He was stupid, thinking with his dick again.....   
  
“No, no! I’m going, don’t fret.”   
  
Fret? Fret? What was he a blabbering witch? “You’re staying, end of.” Taking his mug to his room. Finding his mobile punching in his number two contact. “Hi Siobhan, do you fancy rounding the girls up an meet up at the Savoy? Yes, good be there at about five, yes, yes, we’ll splash on room service. Mmm, yes, champagne from your belly button sounds good to me. Hahaha, mmmm, minx.” He pockets his phone with a wry smile, ‘I can do what she does, and I don’t care.’ He tries to swallow his coffee, it’s fucking cold, and it is too bitter. Spitting it in his sink, throwing the mug against the tiles in his bathroom area.   
  
The dark green and gold delivery truck came by at three, Draco put the pretty wrapped parcels to his foyer table, he could take them when he headed out for Brunch on Sunday. His wards told him Hermione was still in the building. He would totter off and have a good time in the Savoy. A very good Hermione-free evening.   
  
Draco ordered a cab, delivering him at the prestigious Hotel, the girls were waiting for him at the lobby. They looked al sinfully wicked, green, hot pink and mauve hair covered in tattoos, they made an effort to dress a bit demure, but he knew what was hidden beneath the longs skirts and blouses. “Hello, Sir Malfoy,” the girls giggled in unison. They fluttered after him as he entered the elevator. Moon was pressed up against his side, her hand going down, cupping his manhood. “Mmm, are you pleased to see us, or are you always this hard to please Sir.” She pouted her lips as she licked his neck.   
  
“Mmmm, not sure, Moon.” He grinned, pulling her head close to kiss her deeply, his mouth claiming her mouth. He loved to suck on her tongue, Granger withholding kisses from him, driving him sparse. Another hand dipped inside his jeans, stroking his skin. He figured it was Pixie, she couldn’t get enough of his cock telling him time and again how velvety his skin felt. The elevator dinged, sending everyone back into their best behavior. Draco smirked wickedly, he loved fucking these three, they were a rowdy bunch. He was glad this floor was his, the rest of the rooms were currently taken out of renting rotation. His needs were adventurous, to put it mildly.   
  
Pixie and Moon squealed as they bolted for their door, opening it with Draco’s master key, revealing cherry wood cladding. A champagne cooler and hors-d’oeuvres on a large plate awaiting their arrival.   
  
Pixie and Moon shed their dresses, kissing and fondling each other as Draco neared them, “now girls don’t start the party without me.” He winked, as he pulled them close, his hand splayed around arse cheeks and on a breast. Their mouths on his kissing him and each other, divesting Draco of his clothes.   
  
Siobhan sank to her knees, finding his erect prick, swallowing him deeply. Like he said, she loves his cock.   
  
“Moon, get us champagne, yeah?” Draco pulled Siobhan closer. He wanted her nose against his hip bone, hearing her choke on him a newfound joy. Seeing her eyes bulge as he pinched her nose, constricting airflow around his cock, sending some pleasurable waves around his length, brilliant.   
  
  
0o0   
  
“No, stay here as long as you want. Don’t wreck the furniture, though.” Draco left the girls in the large canopied bed. They had such fun this night entangled, the four of them. “Order anything off the breakfast menu.” He toweled his hair, seeing the girls writhing around each other on the bed. Licking, nipping tugging at body parts, delving into, plunging moaning trying to lure him back, which was tempting. Still, he had places to attend to today, Blaise and his little mongrels. Who he all dearly loved.   
  
“Bye, bye, Draky. Come and do us again soon, lover,” Pixie smiled teasingly, licking her lips. She plunged fingers into Moon’s cunt, trying to retrieve some leftovers from Draco.   
  
Being a Wizard was a good thing, anti-disease and kiddie charms were so handy he could go barebacked and not catch anything. He blew them a kiss and departed the premises. He got some good use out of his cock this night, a blue-haired witch not once on his mind. Three girls laving his attention, such a great escapade.   
  
0o0   
  
Hermione sat in Draco’s library soaking up Magical books, Draco had some fascinating volumes stashed in here. She went to his kitchen a few times, making herself tea and coffee, finding a nice bottle of dry white wine, splashing out on his cheeses. Ordering Italian in, he had a few menus in his kitchen drawer, phone numbers circled as well as favorite dishes. Apparently, he had a tab open with a few of them. The blue-haired witch could easily see herself live in this house. All amenities were close by. However, he did own a house-elf, to her dismay, which she didn’t catch, but dishes were cleared out, and her bed was made when she went to bed. Once a Pureblood, always a Pureblood, she figured. She currently did not have the strength to protest, she felt like she was an opportunist, it did not sit well, but then again, she would deal with this later.   
  
“Oh, you’re here?” Draco showed his face around the library door. Disturbing the now blue-haired witch as she sat comfortably in his favorite room. A big grin plastered on his face. He vanished again as he stepped back into the hallway.   
  
“Oh, Malfoy, an Eagle Owl, brought a message over.” Hermione beckoned him back. Setting her book aside. ‘Everything you want to know about Dark magic but were afraid to ask. A muggle Born guide.’ It was hers. She carried it around in her beaded bag.   
  
“That’s the Malfoy Manor owl.” Draco looked puzzled up at the blue-haired witch, sitting in the window seat. Her legs languidly stretched out her feet, resting against the windowsill. Her hair bunched up on top of her head, showing her neck, she again was wearing hot pants and a cropped shirt, her boobs straining behind the fabric. Draco groaned inwardly, she looked so fuckable.   
  
“Malfoy Manor.” A slight horror to her voice. “Is it still your property?”   
  
“It is, or rather Mother resides there.” He stepped further into the large space, books filled the space from floor to ceiling. He adored this space. It used to be the scent of parchment, leather bindings, but now it had shifted. Memories of how he abused or rather fucked her hard, applying color to her skin, the way her breath hitched clouding his brain. Somewhere along the line, he picked up that he needed it.   
  
“Your mother?” Hermione assumed the austere Lady was locked up in Azkaban alongside her husband. “Wasn’t she tried and sentenced to jail?”   
  
“Yes, well, she was exonerated, the giant divulging she declared Harry dead before the Dar... Voldemort.” Hermione was long gone when the trials started.   
  
“Oh, right.” Hermione paled as Hagrid was mentioned, he was a true friend to them, she never once visited him. Shaking her thoughts.   
  
“Where is the envelope?” Better get it out if the way.   
  
“Oh, right, I have it right here.” She picked up the parchment leaning over, pressing her boobs against her knees.   
  
Draco licked his lips as he progressed into the room, striding toward the delectable witch.   
  
Hermione held the envelope in her right hand, offering no assistance whatsoever presenting the envelope. Draco’s dark, lusty eyes raking her form, making her feel powerful, he wanted to fuck her, she could tell as much. They could have a nice romp before she handed him the letter.. He was a good lay.   
  
Draco had to reach for the parchment. Hermione pulled it away. “Hand it over Witch, you have no business withholding it.”   
  
“Ask nicely, Malfoy, say pretty please or....” Her eyes glittering with mischief, her teeth rasping her lower lip. Perfectly white against her plump flesh.   
  
“Hand...it...over...” Draco glowered.   
  
“Or?” Hermione moved it under her bum.   
  
Draco hooked his finger under her tank strap, moving his finger down, grazing her boob. “You’d better hand it over.”   
  
“Or?” Hermione’s voice grew sultry, her eyes hooded. Bringing her chest forward.   
  
“Holding mail is also punishable by Wizarding law, Granger.” He leaned forward, placing his other hand beside her on the window seat cover.   
  
  
“Ooooh, Draco, you’re scaring little old me.” Hermione reaches up to whisper in his ear. She could lick his lobe, or better cup his dick.   
  
“You better be scared witch,” Draco growled. He could have her on her knees, sucking him off, he would very much like that, pushing her into submission, teaching her who was boss. He was Draco Malfoy damn her. She shouldn’t mistake his kindness for weakness. His hand slipping from her shirt to her hair, pulling it down. “What is it that you want luv? Do you want to be fucked into oblivion, do I need to hurt you, tell me and I gladly will.” Draco snarled. “Do you need to be told what your place is?” Grabbing her curls tighter. His hand finding the envelope under her arse.   
  
“Maybe, yes...” Hermione gulped. Fuck Merlin, she liked this aura, black tendrils shooting from his chest. He used Dark magic before, didn’t he? She could feel it on her skin, cold, absolutely fucking chilling.   
  
“Maybe later.” He let go of her. Showing her the envelope in his fingers, his lips the trademarked lopsided smirk, gotcha. “I need to go and have brunch over at the Zabini’s. If you’re here when I get back, maybe we can finish what we started.” He backed off, he didn’t care much for his darker side, it did things to his soul, he could almost taste it back in the library. He walked upstairs he needed fresh clothes, he was aware of the girls in these garments. Changing into more Wizards attire, black trousers, and a buttoned-up black shirt, black dragonhide boots. Slicking his hair back in the mirror, he took a good look at his face. He lacked his father’s strong forehead, thanking his mother for her fine features. He didn’t trust that look in his eyes though, Granger made him feel things he tried to hide, or rather hid successfully until she trotted along.   
  
Right then, off to pop, Blaise would be watching his timepiece, Draco was always on time. He was reliable like that.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are lovely, you can do it, just a few words would be nice.


	9. Families

Visiting the Zabini cottage was never easy. Flooing simply out of the question. Their floo system used strictly for Blaise and Ginny. Everyone else apparated to the gates. Draco was the only one allowed to enter the wards in case of an emergency.

They valued their privacy stringently as Molly once flooed in as they were having sex on the kitchen table. Blaise had been incapable of facing the woman without buying a different table altogether.  
Draco levitated his presents behind him as he entered the premises.

"Hey, mate." Blaise welcomed him inside their cottage, a slight understatement, the house was huge  
"Zabini." Draco nodded back. "So, where is the wife then?" He craned his neck.

"Outside, the other guests have arrived as well. I came to warn you, I think the Weasley's have taken over the garden once more." The Italian grinned widely.

"Yes, right, thanks for warning me." Draco wasn't that fond of the rowdy bunch, loathing would be a big word as was love. Draco braced himself as he stepped outside again, leaving the protection of the Zabini walls.

"Draco!!" Ginny rushed over to greet him, plonking two kisses on his cheeks, "Glad you could make it!" She took him by his arm, leading him to a seat next to her. "Tea?" She asked him excitedly, which was not a good sign. She was too giddy.

"Yes, tea, please." He looked up to Blaise, quirking a sculpted blond brow.  
Blaise grinned wickedly as well. It was telltale.

"Oh, no....." Draco guessed.

"Yes, yes..." Ginny beamed. "Listen up, everyone." Waiting for her audience. "Guess what? Blaise has done it again." She smiled, flinging herself on her husband's side.

Blaise placed his hand on her stomach like the cheeky Chappy he was.

"Nooooo." Molly screamed with joy, "Don't tell me?"

"Yes, Blaise managed to get me pregnant again." Ginny was overjoyed. "We're expecting in seven months."

"Oh, dear Salazar." Draco shook his head. "You have way too much sex, or learn to cast a contraceptive." He stood up, hugging his best friend. "Blaise, you dog, get a knot, yeah?"

"Hahaha, having too much fun, old chap." Blaise had the large family he always wanted. "The woman is a Weasley, I only have to look at her to get her pregnant."

"Yes we all know how you look at me Zabini, Ginny closed her mouth over his pulling him in for a snog."

"Oi, we're right here, Gin." George laughed. Knowing full well how much his baby sister fancied the Zabini bloke and vice versa.

"Yes, well, we can start a Weasley quidditch team because there are several pregnant ladies here right, Angelina and Fleur?"

"I'm a seeker, mummy." James pressed himself against his mother.

"Of course, you are James." Ginny leaned down, pressing a kiss on her oldest boy's head.

"Now where is the little one Ginny, I do have some presents." Draco was good at deflecting.

"She's asleep. When she is awake, you can hold her because she will be your Goddaughter." Ginny beamed.

"Oh, thanks, another one," Draco said sourly. He didn't mean it, of course. "Whoever goes near to her when she is sixteen has to answer to me." He raised his hands to the heavens.

"We're counting on it, mate." Blaise grinned. Keeping his hand firmly on Ginny's belly. He winked at his adoptive son.

Draco handed the smallest box to Ginny, it was black with a dark green ribbon, neatly wrapped by his house-elf.

Ginny slipped the ribbon off, lifting the lid. "Oh, Draco, that is so pretty." She gushed, revealing a thin platinum chain an emerald swinging at the end of it. "A girl needs an emerald, yes?" He winked at Blaise, they both swore allegiance to the House of Salazar years ago, and this sealed it.

"Draco, you big softy, come here." Ginny embraced him, awarding him a massive kiss on the lips. Hugging him tightly.

"Yes, well, don't tell anyone how soft I have gone, I might lose my precious cultivated standing in life. I have more." He sat down again, as did Ginny.

She unwrapped the cutlery, fawning over Peter the Rabbit silverware. "That is so precious, oh, and it says Hermione at the back." She unwrapped the box containing the white lace dress and white buckled shoes. "Morgana and Cicere, these are so cute." She went all hormonal over them. "A woman chose these, right?" She stated firmly.

Draco didn't answer her.

"Do we know her?" Ginny turned the dress around, it was so pretty. She looked at Draco. "Oh, we do? Tell us who is she, Morgana knows you need a woman desperately." Ginny blabbered on.

Draco pursed his lips, he felt uncomfortable. Luckily a baby announced herself through Ginny's wand.

"Blaise, will you get Hermione?" Ginny directed her husband.

"Yes, Madam." Blaise saluted her. "Draco can come and change her nappy." Blaise tugged his friend out of his seat as Ginny showed the necklace to her mother and the other women. Mumbling something about spoiling the girl with lavish jewelry. Knowing full well, Blaise owned several expensive pieces from his father's side of the family.

"So you have a new Lady friend do tell." He ushered Draco up the stairs.

"Nothing to tell mate, she is someone I lost contact with and got reacquainted with again, early stages and stuff." Draco shrugged casually, following his friend into a beautiful baby's room.

"Hmmm, you're not fooling me, you're not bringing a slag to shop for my baby, I know you too well."

Dark blue eyes, a red tuft of hair, and a light olive-skinned face smiled toothless up at him. "Hey baby girl, Uncle Draco is here to rescue you." Draco took the infant from her crib. "Don't listen to that nonsense your dad is feeding you." He rocked her against his chest. Smelling her sleepy form and her special baby shampoo, he liked it a lot.

Hermione gurgled as she grabbed his nose with both her hands, laughing hard.  
"Baby girl, you can't go and chat up your uncle Draco, not you can't, no you can't, because Uncle Draco is going to kill anyone who comes close. Yes, he is." Draco nuzzled her nose.

Hermione giggled some more.

"Do you have a poopy nappy?" Draco smelled a whiff of baby excrement. It was foul without a shadow of a doubt.

"Yes, it is Uncle Draky, and it is your turn." Blaise stood back, hands crossed before his chest. Grinning madly.

"Don't make so many of these then, Blaise." Draco scoffed. He placed the little girl on the changing table, waving his wand to unwind her cotton nappy. He wiped her bum with a lotion kerchief. Taking a new nappy from the drawer, placing it under her hip, tapping it with his wand, and it folded neatly around her front an bottom. Fastening the little buttons down her onesie, hoisting her in a dress.

Blaise clucked his tongue." You're a natural bro." flicking his fingers.

"Anything for my darling Hermione, huh?" He nuzzled her red hair.

"You should have your own babies, find a girl, and get it done. The Malfoy name needs an heir." Blaise nudged his mate's shoulder. "Remember, Ginny is never more stunning than when she carries my spawn. Having her bare testimony of my virility and her fertile womb, she just begs to be filled."

"Blaise, you're a lewd dog."

"Nah, uh, you're just jealous." Blaise happily skipped down the stairs.

Draco shook his head as he followed the little girl's father, he was incorrigible, the Blond did love his Slytherin brother very much.

0o0

  
Draco enjoyed the Weasley and Zabini family gathering. Playing quidditch with James, Teddy, and Victoire had their toy brooms out. Molly made a scrumptious Pink iced cake. He laughed until his cheeks hurt. Molly handed him a box with the leftover cake, she made too much, she always did. Insisting, Draco looked famished and thin. She held his hand, brushing her fingers against the veins standing out on top of his hands. "Take care, Draco." She whispered, sending his tummy into a flipflop, she was like a second mother.

He adored Narcissa of course. But Draco looked too much like Lucius. And Narcissa wanted nothing to do with her husband. It broke his heart that she couldn't bare to look at him.

Draco apparated into his back garden, cake box dangling on a string, knowing he brought it back in one piece. He wondered if Hermione would like a bite.

The tall, lanky blond placed the cake box on his kitchen counter its black ribbon neatly tied around the carton. Scooping coffee into his percolator, adding boiling water, he needed a strong caffeine shot before facing a scary witch.

"Malfoy, I thought I heard the door." Hermione swanned in, taking the percolator from Draco's hand, finding a mug in a cupboard.

"Yes thanks, Malfoy, I would love some." Draco leaned back as he sneered at the girl. Her very tight hot-pants showing flesh from her buttocks. He stalked over to her, "You have a punishment coming up." He slyly grinned, towering over a broody sexy minx.

His teeth grazed his lower lip as he pulled her closer by her tank top straps, his fingers grazing the swell of her breasts. "You have mighty fine titties Miss, Granger." His eyes darkened.

"Watcha gonna do about it, Malfoy." Hermione taunted him. Her knickers flooding as his pads touched her hot flesh. Morgana and Cicere she could do with some hard sex. Yeah, he should go right ahead and punish her sorry arse, she welcomed it.

"Lean over at the table and spread your feet, luv." Draco stepped back, letting her walk past him.  
Hermione touched his chest with her finger. "Bring it on, big boy." She hissed. Placing her hands flat on the table, she wanted this.

Draco uttered a charm, Adheres Manibus."

"Oh fuck Draco, you're cheating." Hermione felt her hands immobilize.

"Mmm, you're hips are not right." He canted her hips. "Adheres Pedibus." Sticking her bare soles to the kitchen tiled floor.

"Are you going to spank me, Drakey, baby." Hermione flicked her hair back.

"Maybe." Draco drank his coffee, leaning against the counter., crossing his feet.

"Come on, then, let's have it, Blondy, get that pureblood cock out and have a go yeah." She hissed.

"You do have a foul mouth Mudblood." He grinned. Downing his coffee, stalking over at the bound girl. Placing his hand on her back, tracing her spine down. She was too thin. Pressing his front to her back, I do believe my Pureblood cock is a tad aroused." His hands went to her front, over her top, squeezing her luscious tits, feeling them pebble under his ministration. Grabbing the material roughly yanking it down over her boobs, exposing them to his cold kitchen air. "I do appreciate your tits, Mudblood."

"Is that all you got?" Her eyes blazing.

"Nah, I can do as I please, which is a very titillating prospect." Draco stood behind her again, his hand circling her waist, dipping inside her shorts, he went right for her soppy cunt, inserting a finger. "You like my Pureblood finger inside your Mudblood cunt, huh?" He bit her shoulder. He retracted his hand, unfastened her hot-pants, yanking them down towards her knees. "Pretty picture babe, your tits dangling and your arse exposed, I think I can see your cunt." He drawled. He raised his hand, slapping her pussy lips.

"Ungh, fuck yeah, Ferret. Nice...." She squealed with delight. It reverberated through her body.

Draco looked at the box with cake, reminding him he had a letter waiting upstairs from his mother. Hermione could wait, making her squirm with anticipation. It was amusing, he thought.

"Ferret, come back where are you going, just unbind me." Hermione hollered.

"Oh, right, wait." Draco came back, slipping two fingers in her puffy pussy. "Nice and wet, hold that thought luv." He skipped away again, licking his fingers. She was so delicious.

Hermione huffed as Draco's footsteps faded from her hearing range. She found she could tap her fingers against the wooden surface, snarky little shit. Having her behind exposed and her tits out, anyone could take advantage. Which wasn't that disturbing, if it wasn't for the fact that no one came in the building.

He was taking his sweet time, come to think about it, Hermione felt a little bit uncomfortable, her stomach played up, did she eat? Oh shit, she forgot lunch, and now a strawberry cake scent infiltrated her nostrils, probably Molly's cake, she recognized the woman's signature dish. Her belly protested big time. Where was the Slytherin keeping it? Panic did wash over her. "Malfoy!!" Hermione yelled.

"Hold your horses' witch." Draco came back in, his face as white as a sheet.

"I don't feel so good, Malfoy, be so kind as to release me." Hermione felt her stomach turn. "Now please..... quickly..." Her eyes were wide with horror.

Draco flicked his wand, murmuring," finite incantatum."

Hermione bolted for the washbasin, retching her barely-there stomach content. "Oh, fuck, I really feel bad." She whined, gods she was miserable. "I didn't have alcohol last night, I have no clue why I feel bad. Oh fuuuuck, blehhhh." She retched again, yellowish bile spilling from her mouth. She pulled her hot pants up, smoothing her top over her breasts. Tears in her eyes, godawful, that's how she felt. She poured some water in a glass, gurgling and washing her mouth, spitting it out. "Oh, Godderic above." She slid down Draco's black lacquer kitchen drawers. Clutching her head in her hands. "I probably contracted a stomach bug or such." She sighed.

"Actually, that's not it." Draco sat next to her.

"Sorry for disturbing your setup. It was quite stimulating." Hermione looked to her left, uncertain of Draco's voice. "Bad news?" She hinted at the letter.

"Not sure...." Draco frowned, his forehead muscles knitted together. Sitting down next to her on his black concrete flooring. Handing her the letter resting his arms on his pulled up knees, staring into the deep.  
"What am I looking at?" Hermione was puzzled. The Malfoy Crest emblazoned the header, a large M flanked by two Dragons and a few serpents., almost making her laugh, pompous gits. A family tree?

"And?"

Draco sighed, taking a large gulp of air. Pointing at the lowest branch.

"Yes, yes I see your name and....what....the....actual....fuck??" Bile came up again.  
  
There...

**Draco Malfoy** (M) + **Hemione Granger** (F)

|

** ? **(M)

"What is this, Malfoy?" She knew what it was she saw the Black family tapestry back at Grimmauld Place.

"Mother noticed a change at the family tapestry." Draco closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the drawers.

"Oh?" Hermione tried to wrap her head around what her eyes witnessed. "When, how, why...." She spluttered.

"Smartest Witch of our age and all?" Draco goaded her.

"But, when? I'm not on a potion, but I always make sure I do the charm when I'm with the Muggles. And you always cast it".....her mind went into overdrive, searching for an opportunity, ..............."  
yesterday in the park..... but, I can't be sick already, can I?"

"Mother owled me as she felt the change in the tapestry, It had to be yesterday." Draco related. "That and you're a Muggleborn, and the Malfoy's are Pureblooded, have been for the last four centuries. Our Magic runs strong in the family, and the fetus probably reacts with your Muggleborn Magic, you will feel some influx in your Magic as well, it will change."

"So, I'm becoming part Malfoy now?" Her face twisted with disgust. "Since when are you so well versed in baby-making dynamics."

"Yes, your body is accommodating to the Malfoy signature, preparing you to be a good Malfoy mother. You'll get some Black signature as well, my mother is a Black." He apologized. "We're brought up, knowing these things, Pureblood heirs need to know."

"Oh, that is all dandy now. I'm having your aunts blood running through my veins, peaches, I'm sure."

"Even when you decide you're not having the baby, your signature has changed." He felt for her she was an independent witch, and Biology and Magic combined did funny stuff to pregnant women.

"I have no say in this? You fucking wanker, you should have protected us." Hermione fumed, balling her fists as she straddled him, pounding his chest hard.

Draco grabbed her wrists in his hand. "Stop this, Hermione." Using her first name, his eyes darkened. "You decide what you want to do, go right ahead and get rid of the baby, but there's no coming back to the changes in your Magical signature." Pureblooded women embraced their shift in Magic, alining them with their future family.

"You said my name...." The only thing she responded with.

"Yeah, a slip of the tongue. Don't read anything into it." He could do snarky.

"I didn't want children ever, if not with Harry than with no one." Hermione resigned.

"I know I'm sorry, I haven't exactly planned on being a dad." But he hoped he would be a father one day, hanging out with the Weasley's, and their explosive expanding family told him that.

Hermione was on him again, grinding her hips, pulling him close.  
"Fuck me, Malfoy I need my release," Hermione begged him. It was the only way to deal with her angst. "Please fuck me now, hard or I'll," tears in her eyes, she needed multiple orgasms through the day, or she would overflow.

"No withholding breath until you decide what you're doing. If you decide to keep it, we cannot risk its health." Draco was as pragmatic as he could be. Endangering a Malfoy heir wasn't on his agenda. He was as male chauvinist as any guy, his son growing inside the woman's womb, he simply could not risk it's health if she decided to let it come. 

He pulled her tank up, exposing her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking it like she lactated. He could swear her areole changed already.

Hermione moaned as he latched on, her breast was feeling different, it was so much more intense. She imagined it right. Just barely 24 hours, this wasn't possible? Or was it? "Fuck me, Malfoy I want it." She pulled his shirt up, revealing that delicious pec adorned with the Dragon's head, it was such a powerful creature on his flesh, he looked so much more stunning with his black ink. She stood up, discarding her hot pants. Kneeling down again to open his trousers, springing his seizable  
erect cock free, leaning down to swallow him. His pre-cum tasted good. Her hand went between her legs, she fingered herself lazily, she was so wet she could hear her fingers squish.

"Turn around, luv." Draco croaked as much as he loved having her suck him off, he needed to take her in her cunt, he wanted to be close to his offspring.

Hermione released his cock with a plop. She turned on all fours, having him take her doggy style was so hot.

Draco pushed his trousers to his knees, lining himself up with her dripping sex. Engulfing her with his length in one go, they were a perfect fit.

"Oh Gods, yes, fuck me, Malfoy, hard deep, anything." She begged him to.

Draco felt her wetness dribble down his balls, she was a sweet little fuck, he could keep her occupied for the time being. Telling her, she could decide was to keep her appeased. As soon as he read his mother's owl, he panicked big time. Knowing full well, Hermione was as promiscuous as sin, fucking around with tons of bed partners. Well, bed, didn't cover it, when it was likely all sort of surfaces. Which was hot when not carrying his spawn. 

He canted her hips so he could pound her harder. He was angry with himself for fucking up, setting a punishing rhythm as much for his satisfaction as hers. Gripping her hips, leaving bruises. She was his, she and her baby his, his to fuck, his to cherish. Her mind always on that raven-haired fucker.

Hermione felt him tighten his grip, his pace brutal, hitting her sweet spot. "Come on, Drakey baby, sock it to me." Daring him to go rougher. She wanted rough, forgetting about Harry.

Hermione released his cock with a plop. She turned on all fours, having him take her doggy style was so hot.

Draco pushed his trousers to his knees, lining himself up with her dripping sex. Engulfing her with his length in one go, they were a perfect fit.

"Oh Gods, yes, fuck me, Malfoy, hard deep, anything." She begged him to.

Draco felt her wetness dribble down his balls, she was a sweet little fuck, he could keep her occupied for the time being. Telling her, she could decide was to keep her appeased. As soon as he read his mother's owl, he panicked big time. Knowing full well, Hermione was as promiscuous as sin, fucking around with tons of bed partners. Well, bed, didn't cover it, when it was likely all sort of surfaces. Which was hot when not carrying his spawn. 

He canted her hips so he could pound her harder. He was angry with himself for fucking up, setting a punishing rhythm as much for his satisfaction as hers. Gripping her hips, leaving bruises. She was his, she and her baby his, his to fuck, his to cherish. Her mind always on that raven-haired fucker.

Hermione felt him tighten his grip, his pace brutal, hitting her sweet spot. "Come on, Drakey baby, sock it to me." Daring him to go rougher. She wanted rough, forgetting about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my Beta Purebloodpony for her work, any faults were still on me.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, did you see this predicament coming? What will they do?  
Did you like Blaise and Ginny? Because I love writing them and their, well, little family.
> 
> Drop me a line it isn’t that hard. It does motivate me.


	10. What ya gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please beware strong themes and trauma.
> 
> And whoohay another chapter, thank my bestie @Purebloodpony for her Beta and Alpha work.
> 
> Any faults are on me.

* * *

Bad Things

Machine Gun Kelly - Bloom Explicit

Am I out of my head?  
Am I out of my mind?  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good, that you can't explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated.

* * *

  
"Harry, don't." Hermione's voice was icy. She loved Harry, she really did, sex with him was not an easy task, he was so volatile. He would asses his power over her, being free from the Dursley's unleashed something inside him, like a newfound freedom. Coming of age released him from his aunts' attachment and influence. 

  
  
Harry could be lovely as well, he missed Ginny and needed comfort and solace, which she could provide. Hermione wanted nothing more than to be at his side. Showing the Wizard World, both belonged there, both coming from the Muggle World. Now Ron had left them. It really was them against the World. Hermione was so caught up in her reminiscing; she didn't pay enough attention. She found her arms pulled backward as Harry uttered a binding charm, taking her wand from her hand. 

  
  
"Like I said, Mudblood, you need to be prepared. You don't know what they do to girls, I do! I'm inside the Snakes head and witness stuff." His voice hissing outer-worldly.

  
  
Hermione's face was pushed down on the forest floor. "Harry, no, you're better than this, there is no need." His green eyes turned dark, she knew these eyes, they showed no mercy. These were the sercum septra eyes, slicing Draco with them. He could be cold-blooded. Hermione felt undecided about him being too damaged from living under stairs and being bullied by his family or if it was the snake kings doing. It didn't matter anyway he was lost to her when he was like this.   


  
Harry pawed at her breast, tearing her pullover with his wand, exposing her bra to the night air, roughly pulling it down, he slapped her breast, leaving a handprint. 

  
Hermione retreated within herself, watching herself from behind a tree. Harry removed her trousers, lining himself up as he pushed her down again, tilting her hips up. "It is so much better. I show you what they do, it is better coming from a friend who loves you." He righted himself. He pushed inside her anus, breaking her effectively, he didn't prepare her. He went rough, closing his hands around her neck. "This is for the best Mione, you need to be prepared for what is coming." His eyes glassy, his breath erratic, grunting as he pounded into his best friend.   
  
  
Hermione winced soundlessly, she left her body and covered her eyes, her eyes went empty as Harry assaulted her. He kept her at his beck and call for two straight days, using every orifice as he saw fit. When he was done, he was as sweet as ever, praising her for being such a good girl, now she knew what would happen if she was caught. She would thank him for preparing her. He was so happy and chirpy. Hermione started doubting her reluctance. He was so sweet with her when they had sex, thanking her for being such a good friend. 

Hermione found she could get her way when she promised him to suck him off, she found men, in general, were forthcoming when she gave them her mouth or cunt. She felt good about herself when she had sex, rough sex was the best, it took her back to that night in the woods, back when Harry still lived. He was the only one who understood what it was like to exist in a world that didn't want you in the first place. She wiped her parents from her life for him. It wasn't in vain, right?   


* * *

  
  
"Oh, fuck....." Hermione darted towards her bathroom, never mind it being fancy, she couldn't care less to be honest. She emptied her stomach content. Closing her eyes, flushing the darn thing. Why though, why should she suffer this, her plans didn't include an entitled spawn in her belly. A Malfoy, of all the damned austere gits, she landed herself a thoroughbred. Hermione placed her hand on her exposed stomach, softly rubbing circles against her skin. A baby was growing inside her womb. She and Draco talked about it after their hard fuck session, Gods she loved what he did to her, his assault on her cunt was mind-blowing. 

  
  
He even knew about Muggle pregnancy termination, she was? What? One day pregnant? Lying next to the loo was a good thing, feeling the cool tiles against her face. No toilet smelled this clean, the fucker owned an elf, he stashed it in the basement? He even owned a hanging toilet, Merlin and Morgana, of course, he did. 

  
  
Pregnant...... Hermione Granger fuck toy extraordinaire. Keeping it clean, casting an anti -illness charm, anti-pregnancy charms, for what so the platinum entitled brat could get her up the duff. Fuckety fuck, just her luck. She could sleep here, she really could. Hermione drifted away, her head resting on the cold tiles. Spittle drizzling down her mouth, leaving a nondescript puddle on the floor.   
  
  
  
Draco slouched down on his favorite smoking chair in his study, a tumbler filled with a hefty amount of Ogden's finest. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Finding out Hermione was pregnant with his child and having fucked a party of five or six guys back at the club more than he could take. Yes, sure he was overjoyed he was a dad to be, Hermione a minor set back. Yes, she was a minx, smart, and sporting some sexy ink a bonus, but boy, what did he get himself into? He successfully ducked women who wanted to get pregnant by him to ensure some beautiful titles and income, only to impregnate an unstable Granger. She could still get rid of their baby to be. 

  
On the flip side, how would they make this work? Their relationship was volatile at best. Yet their chemistry unmistaken, sex was incredible, he never had better. The way her cunt sucked his cock, so warm wet and delicious, that mouth of her's as she swallowed him, nothing better. Her pretty tits pierced and firm, his cock twitched reminiscing about her supple arse, so tight, almost sawing his prick off. Yes well..... They again had Earth-shattering sex as he conveyed what was happening to her body, finding his bed empty as he woke up an hour later. He fucked her silly in the kitchen, continuing their coupling in his bedroom, having her anyway, which he liked. She snuck out again, thus landing him in his study at four am drinking copious amounts of fire whiskey. Life sucked.   
  
  
Three hours later, he chugged sobering potion down his throat, showered, and was ready to leave for work. Deciding he'd check up on his female guest carrying his baby. Knocking at the aforementioned Witches door, knowing full well she wasn't in his kitchen or library. Noddy, his elf, would tell him if she was, trying to keep the elf from popping up in her bedroom because that would not go down well with the bushy-haired menace.   
  
Hermione made no sound on the other side of the door, setting off alarm bells inside Draco's head. He pushed inside her room, her bed empty, her beddings tousled like she swam a mile under the covers. Draco turned his head towards the bathroom, hearing her voice moan all too familiar words. 

  
  
"Harry, please, no, please don't......." 

* * *

  
  
Draco found her on the floor, thin cropped tank top, girl shorts, her face twisted with pain, fear? "Hermione luv, wake up, you're dreaming..." Draco murmured, his hand cupping her wet face, tears streamed down. "Come on, luv, wake up." Using her first name felt like the right thing to do. 

  
  
"Draco...." His name rolling down her tongue, stirring something inside him. His heart fluttered. 

  
  
"Oh, Gods.... would you help me up, I don't feel..." The blue-haired squinted her eyes. Her eyes landing on a concerned face. "I have no sustenance in my system, I feel woozy." Hermione sat up, her head spinning. 

  
  
Draco looked down on an ashen face, eyes hollow, a thin cropped tank, and even skimpier knickers, exposing her ribs. Scooping her up in his arms, placing her on the large canopied bed. "Stay here." He mumbled, making for the floo. Uttering: "St. Mungo." Green flames engulfing his statuesque frame, carrying him towards his destination. 

  
  
"Draco, you can be charged for taking me unlawfully from my workplace." A woman's voice shrieked. "Draco, come on you're risking a lot tell me........" bright blue eyes, framed by light blond hair tied into a french braid found a thin frame lying on a luscious bed. "Hermione?" 

  
  
"Yes, Fleur." Draco sighed. "She said goodbye to the Wizarding World, and I couldn't just bring her to the hospital without drawing attention." 

  
  
"Hello, Hermione." Fleur greeted her long lost Order ally. Taking her hand in hers, her other hand resting on the younger Witch's head. "Mmm, she is sweating a bit. She is pregnant?" Being a Women's Healer and Draco being well aware, she was one. 

  
  
"She is pregnant, yes, early days." Draco sat on Hermione's other side. 

  
  
"Yours?" Fleur waving her wand over the lithe frame. Casting several diagnostic spells. "She is slightly dehydrated, has she vomited?" Leaning over the Witch's head. "Hermione hello, it's Fleur, I've come to check you, can you open your eyes for me." Her voice was soothing. 

  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, slowly, her pupils turning smaller as they adjusted to the light. 

  
  
"Hey, my friend, not feeling too good? Huh?" Lovingly tracing the young woman's forehead. 

  
  
"Fleur?" Hermione croaked. "You're a healer?" She licked her lips. 

  
  
"Mmm, yes, ma cœr." Brushing her chin with her thumb. "How far along?" Her eyes taking in more detail.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes again, her breathing evenly. 

  
  
"Two days at best." Draco took Hermione's hand in his, brushing the inside of her hand with his thumb. 

  
  
"I see, any Pureblood customs in place?" Fleur narrowed her eyes at Draco. 

  
  
"The Malfoy's have several PureBlood customs in place guarding the line, I have no doubt so do the Blacks." 

  
  
"Hermione being a Muggle-born, could be problematic." Fleur read her wand. "Ah well, dehydrated, and indeed your blood is invading her system. As long as the baby's cells are multiplying into a fetus, she will probably feel nauseated. Her system needs to adjust. Old Magic and new Magic are battling, the Old will win Of course. Salient, Hermione battling her entire Magical life against antiquated beliefs, being forced to submit to the same customs." Fleur's blue eyes piercing the light grey across the bed. "Have you done this on purpose, Draco?" 

  
  
"No, I haven't, it was a slipup." Draco sighed. 

  
  
"Yes, sure you slipped up, breeding my friend." She kissed Hermione's temple. "I'm going back to my office to get some potions. I need to stabilize her first." Fleur stood up, gathering her blue skirts as she stepped into the floo system. "St. Mungo's."  
"Fleur stood up, gathering her blue skirts as she stepped into the floo system. "St. Mungo's." 

  
  
Hermione sat up, opening her eyes." Breeding, huh?" Her lips chaffed, almost splitting as she grinned. 

  
  
"Fleur is a Pureblooded French Veela, they refer to sex and pregnancy a different way than us British PureBloods. But breeding yes, that's what we do, to keep the line pure." 

  
  
"Anything, in particular, I need to know Malfoy." She was screwed, right? 

  
  
"Maybe yes, I'll have mother send some books over." Draco let go of her hand. "I know how you like to research. 

  
  
Hermione got a good look at Draco, he wore a smart Muggle Business suit. "Oh shit, I have to let the book store I'm calling in sick, I have a Mobile phone in my bag." She motioned for her beaded bag. 

  
  
Draco handed her, her bag, it was a ratty-looking pouch. "Hermione took a bulky blue Nokia from somewhere inside. Pressing a few buttons. "Hello, Gregg? Yes, Hermione here, I seem to have caught a stomach bug, yes, yes, I'll probably need a few days......mmm, yes, thanks." She pressed another button, laying the device on her bedside table. "Oh, fuck my head." The swotty girl complained. 

  
  
The hearth swooshed to life again as green flames delivered blue skirts and a blond head. Fleur carried a tray divided into partitions, filled with glass bottles and vials. "I have several potions. "The light pink is an anti-nausea. The light silver contains unicorn hair essence, which should normalize your vital vitamins. Take two tablespoons every day. The light green is to stabilize the antibodies currently fighting your Muggle blood." Fleur's lips were pursed, bringing a flask to Hermione's mouth. "Swallow this." She instructed. 

  
  
  
"Ooooooh, blehhhh." Hermione looked green around the gills. 

  
  
"This should make you feel better right away." Fleur almost broke out in a smile. "A few more questions, they can be confronting, maybe Draco should leave the room." 

  
  
"No, he can stay. It's his spawn growing inside me, so he has a right of sorts." Hermione did feel better. 

  
  
"If you're sure." Fleur continued. 

  
  
Hermione nodded as did Draco. 

  
  
"Right then, my diagnostics tell me you have various types of semen belonging to multiple males inside your womb." 

  
  
"Yes, that's right. I like to fuck around. That's how Draco caught me I have needs", Hermione answered cooly. "Is that a problem for the baby." Hermione was curious about why it should. 

  
  
"No, but Draco being a Pureblood makes it a problem. The Old families had fail-safes in their blood, protecting their Broodmares from straying." Fleur was all professional. "I'm aware you fuck around, you fucked Bill a few times." Fleur quirked her brow as she addressed her husband's name. 

  
  
"Yes, I did." Hermione wasn't backing down." Is that a problem, Healer Weasley?" 

  
  
"No, it's not Bill, and I have an Open Marriage. He is part werewolf and has his needs as well, and I'm part Veela, we can fuck around, but I'm bound to have his children as he can't impregnate outside our marriage." 

  
  
"The Magical World protects itself, huh, how liberating. Thinking I was fighting for anything, Worth my wile. When in reality, the Wizarding World is entrenched with going against outsiders." Hermione scoffed. 

  
  
"So it seems, don't forget I fought against those old beliefs as well." Fleur tried. "You're a Muggle-born, but tracing back, you must have a Magical forefather, Magic is after all hereditary." Fleur looked at Draco. "Maybe Hermione has some Black and or Malfoy blood," Fleur suggested. 

  
  
"The Blacks and Malfoys dallied before?" Hermione questioned Draco. 

  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they have, probably a few times in the last thousand years, the Malfoys intermingled with the French and Scandinavian and the Blacks with the Dutch, German and Russian Wizarding families. I was lined up to marry a Greengrass."

  
  
"Daphne?" Hermione was shocked, Daphne never showed interest, Pansy surely following Draco where-ever. 

  
  
"No Astoria, her younger sister, but the snooty girl declined the Betrothal, claiming she didn't want to be associated with a former DeathEater. Like I would want to bed that haughty chit." Draco's eyes darkened. The girl was a silly bint like he would ever stick his dick in her cunt, it would rather fall off then go sniffing around that one. The thought made him shudder. 

  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly, she knew Daphne and remembered the younger sister and her little gang. Ginny once told her they were saving themselves for marriage, hah! "What are my options Healer Weasley, seeing as a PureBlood impregnated me?" Her eyes shooting daggers at the Austere blond. His signature smirk in place, like he was pleased he got her up the duff. 

  
  
"You need to read up about that, the Malfoy's are a controlling bunch, you could be in for a nasty surprise." Fleur conveyed her worst. 

  
  
"As in?" Hermione felt sick. 

  
  
"The worst could be that carrying Draco's child automatically seals a Matrimony bond." Fleur gritted her teeth. 

  
  
"Oh..." Sick indeed. Fucking fucker. She should kill him right here, right now. "Get those books now, Malfoy." Hermione's voice darkened. Her life was shitty and turning sour as it went along. 

  
  
"Be nice, Granger." Draco instantly felt protective of his name and his heir. He would do anything to keep Hermione from getting rid of the baby, his demeanor shifted with a drop of a hat. Something ignited inside him, he would have to make sure his offspring was snug and safe inside the curly-haired mare. He would get the books to make no mistake, to prove to her she had no options, he was confident she wouldn't find an out for what she regarded as a minor mishap. "Fleur, can you stay here a minute as I get the required books?"   
  
  
"That would be all right I need to monitor the effects of the potions." Fleur watched Hermione's color return as she conveyed her answer. 

  
  
0o0

  
Draco again went through the floo network, landing somewhere undisclosed. Wiltshire was pretty and large, and Malfoy Manor was as unplottable as any property maintained by Pureblood's. 

  
  
"Ah Draco there you are, I wondered when you would grace us with your company." Narcissa quirked her brow. "You have received my letter then?" She tapped her finger against her elbow, her arms crossed before her breast. Her black lace and brocade dress accentuating her nobility, her blond hair, pulled back with two smartly carved ivory combs. 

  
  
"Good Morning, mother." Draco strode over in elegant strides, placing tow kisses on his mother's cheeks. "You look as regal as ever, mother." 

  
  
"So, please sit down and do tell." Narcissa took her cup and saucer, elegantly lifting her fine China to her mouth, carefully sipping her morning tea. 

  
  
The platinum blond knew there was no time like the present. "We have a Malfoy heir on its way." He also knew there was no way he couldn't own up to the fact. 

  
  
"Mmm, so it seems." Narcissa's blue eyes sparkled. "I was wondering when you would sire an heir. Hermione Granger no less, very good." Narcissa approved, of course. The Granger girl was smart and fierce, the Malfoy's could do with some diluting inbred blood. 

  
  
"You approve?" Draco was astounded. 

  
  
"Of course I do, she is one part Golden trio, this couldn't be better. "You do agree our name has fallen a bit into discredit, no?"

  
  
"So, you don't mind her being a Mudblood?" He hated calling her that outside of the bedroom. 

  
  
Narcissa waved her hand, her bangles dangling down her arm, her large diamond flashing on her finger. "I never was into all that Pureblood/ Mudblood poppycock anyway, mind my language." She tssskd. 

  
  
"Oh...." He knew she wasn't into those beliefs, that was all down to his father who resided in Azkaban again.   
  
"So, what brings you here?" Narcissa didn't beat around the bush much, yes she was Slytherin but was also pragmatic. 

  
  
"I need some family books on bonds and such, healer Weasley-Delacour informed us. Hermione has fallen ill due to her position." 

  
  
"She has?" Narcissa sat on the front of her seat. Her eyes narrowed, nothing should interfere with the pregnancy. That and she liked the dark-haired Witch, she was a good match for Draco. He needed someone who didn't take any of his bullshit. She, as his mother adored him, of course. It was on occasion when the light hit just right or the inflection in his voice, where she would catch a glimpse of Lucius. 

  
  
"Yes, the Malfoy blood bonds and perhaps Black bonds are fighting her system. Attacking her to be precise." Draco stood up, pacing the room. 

  
  
"The healer could be right, I know a betrothal agreement deals with those and are in place to protect the woman marrying into the family." The older austere women searched inside her head. Blood magic on the contracts helps to ease the woman or prepares her for what is coming, and the healer is right Malfoys and Blacks both have blood bonds in place." Narcissa stood up, motioning for her son to follow her lead. She rushed towards the library, locating the family Chronicles they were kept behind blood wards inside the library, a large Malfoy Crest carved in Ebony hiding a vault. Narcissa married a Malfoy carrying its heir inside her, tainting her blood with the Malfoy genetics. She could open the vault as well. No charms or spells needed. Several large tomes lay in silver and black velvet surroundings, no one could accuse them of having bad taste, but there you have it, no expenses spared. "Take these, but make sure you return them when she is done reading them." Narcissa looked endearingly at her son, he would finally have a son, making her a Grandmother. 

  
  
"Thanks, mother, would you please come by, I would feel better if you saw Hermione yourself." He loved how the name rolled off his tongue. 

  
  
"Yes I would love to, but she needs to be eased into her newfound role in life, being a mother to a true heir, you also have some adjusting to do. You need to indulge her as well as be firm with her, here is the gentleman book on keeping a mare happy and safe. It is an old book, so forgive my antiquated orthoepy. Which doesn't reflect my sentiment." It was how it was. 

  
  
"Hermione won't like it one bit." Which was an understatement? 

  
  
"I wouldn't gather that she would, so keep the pocketbook to yourself." Closing the vault again, leaving two books inside, dark Magic and some unsavory Malfoy skeletons were sealed away now. 

  
  
"Thank you, mother, I will make sure they are returned as quickly as Hermione can read them." Shrinking them and pocketing them in his breast pocket. 

  
  
Narcissa valued her son greatly. "I had to get used to the ink on your skin, but you look good, maybe becoming a father is what you needed from life, yes?" She kissed her son on the forehead, lowering his head for her to reach. "Oh, one thing, you'll know Hermione is your spouse as she will sport an M on her hipbone. She will also carry another new tattoo depicting your child's name, probably under her breast." 

  
  
"How?" Oh, his mother's brow telling him it was uncouth to ask her such a question. "You have a dragon?" He inquired. 

  
  
Narcissa nodded her assertion to the fact. "Now go, don't keep your baby mother waiting, she also took her Malfoy band from her finger. "When you feel up for it, present her with this." Closing her hand over his.   


  
"Mum, I love you." Draco conveyed, stroking her cheek with his hand, he truly did, always had. 

  
  
"I know my beautiful boy, as I do love you." Pulling him into her very Un-Malfoy-ish. Motherly yes, he was the light of her life.

  
  
Draco grabbed powder from the floo pot, summoning green flames, taking the ride towards his London terraced. Exiting in Hermione's bedroom, "I have a few tomes on the subject." Stating what he retrieved. "I also spoke with my mother, she concurred what you feared Healer Weasley." 

  
  
All color drained from Hermione's face. "Well fuck indeed, hand over the books I need to know how deep this shithole actually is. You're in trouble, Malfoy." The blue-haired Witch seethed. 

  
  
"Feeling better, then?" Draco smirked, he adored her spunk. 

  
  
"No, thanks to you. "She could actually strangle the fucker, her hard-earned freedom squelched in a moment of lust. All because of her carefulness swept away with one damn seed. 

  
  
"No you're right, but you do make for a very pretty pregnant woman, you have to give me that, I could fuck you in the mattress easily you look so delectable all worked up like this." He didn't give a damn about the Weasley woman standing in the room, he knew no shame, not when he'd rather be balls deep inside the minx carrying his baby. 

  
  
"Okay, right, let me leave you with whatever you need to do. I'm leaving a few potions behind if you worsen contact me by floo. When you're improving, then please come in for regular check-ups." Her smile was genuine as she took her patient's hand in hers, squeezing her reassuringly. "I think you will be fine, just take the potions, yes...." 

  
  
Hermione grasped her wrist before she could stand up. "Please don't tell anyone...... I.....I'm not ready to face your family, let alone telling them Malfoy got me pregnant....please..." She bit her lower lip, all this fluffy nonsense was getting to her head.   
  
  
"I'm bound by patient confidentiality," Seeing Hermione scrunch her face in disbelief. "Yes, yes, I know even the wizarding World adopted that." Fleur smiled a wide smile. 

  
  
"Thanks for coming here, I value that, and I'm sorry I shagged Bill. He is a great lay, though." Hermione wasn't that sorry.   
  
  
"Yes, I know he's amazing, glad he could be of service." Fleur winked, they indeed had an open marriage, and Hermione was of the same kind, a kindred spirit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo 97 subscribers, love you all reviews would make my day, log out review as a Guest if need be.


	11. Ghosts from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back again.
> 
> Thank Purebloodpony for her amazing Beta work and Alpha cheering.
> 
> Again strong themes, so beware.
> 
> Any faults re on me.

* * *

**"Tarantula by Faithless”**   
  


Deep in the shadows of your deepest secrets  
I sleep next to the precepts you hold most dear  
Your heart is in my province hour upon hour  
I shiver when you feel the cold,  
Everything you say I hear

Like a bomb and its fuse,  
We bring bright light  
But I could be a devil to you  
I could bite like a tarantula  
Right through the skin  
And leave my poison dripping  
Deliciously unsuspecting  
Protecting you from all harm  
Except perhaps from these arms  
That hold you

* * *

  
  
Draco could not be any more dumbstruck, but he actually cared less than he should. Granger fucking the red wolf could be potentially hot as fuck. He scrutinized the brown-eyed beauty carefully. Her color improved by the second. “How do you feel, Granger?” 

  
  
“I could do with some food.” Morgana, she had a huge appetite, her stomach growled. 

  
  
  
“What do you want to eat?” Draco moved to sit closer, taking her hand in his. 

  
  
Hermione pulled her hand, annoyingly away. “Tea and toast would be the best.” 

  
  
“Buttered?” Draco felt regret as she pulled her hand. 

  
  
“Yes, please, and maybe some fruit?” She could stomach that, those potions were a lifesaver. 

  
  
“Nobby?” Draco talked to air. 

  
  
A small house elf materialized from thin air. Startling Hermione. “I figured you might have one.” Was she angered, she should be. The house-elf was clothed in trousers and a shirt, its ears smoothly waving as it nodded. 

  
  
“Ms. Hermione would like some tea, buttered toast, and fruit.” Draco placed her order with the sweet looking creature. “Oh, and get her anything if she summons you.” Draco was very polite to the servant. Almost caring as far as Hermione could tell. 

  
  
“Serve it in the kitchen, please, assuming you can sit upright?” Looking at Hermione.   


  
She nodded. 

  
  
“Yes, Lord Draco, Nobby will do anything the Ms asks us.” It disappeared again without a sound. 

  
  
“Weren’t you on your way to your work?” A famished blue-haired witch inquired. 

  
  
“It can wait, you must eat first.” He’d like to witness first hand she got something inside her system, he wouldn’t risk her fainting. “Shall I apparate us down?” 

  
  
“As long as it is safe,” Hermione wasn’t set on losing the fetus just now when she was undecided. She had time, right? 

  
  
“It is.” He scooped her up bridal style. Did he remember Ginny and Blaise apparating? Yes and..... his mother would apparate him as she and father went somewhere. Her belly rounded filled with his..... no, his mother never was, but he remembered clearly. He was a small boy, and his mother would look down lovingly at him, pat his blond curly hair, and caressing her stomach as she held his hand. It was clear as day. But he was an only child, and they never mentioned his sibling. 

  
  
“Malfoy put me down, this is silly as it is.” Was that an almost laugh? 

  
  
Hermione ate her breakfast with gusto, she was so hungry. It was all delicious. She really was famished. The blond on the other side of the table scrutinizing her every bite. It was true what they said. Getting a woman pregnant with their child and their obsession with what you ate started. Nourishing their spawn and a healthy mum imperative. Typical male chauvinistic behavior, hah! The fruit salad was delicious though, what were those seeds adding the tangy but sweet flavor. “What are these?” Pointing at her bowl. 

  
  
“Those are passion fruit seeds, delicious, right?” Draco beamed. 

  
  
“Mmmmm yeah.” They were delicious, passion fruit, mmmm those purple wrinkled fruits seen at the fruit stall, they looked too ugly to eat, tasted good though. Toast and tea were good. But stuffing her face would make her look like Ron, she refrained.   
  
  
Finishing her breakfast left her feeling rosy, the blond git kept staring at her. “No, I’m not going to vomit, so quit staring.” He made her feel uncomfortable. So this was what being pregnant awakened within guys, becoming all possessive and nurturing? As if she needed a guy to look after her, well in some areas they were, but even she could take care of herself, her fingers could work her clit just nicely, thank you very much. Pregnant, how stupid by a Pureblood nonetheless, entrapping her in all sorts. Gods, she was angry. At herself mostly, for not casting an anti-pregnancy charm. How was she to know her Muggle contraceptive wouldn’t work with a wizard. Contraceptive let her into fake ovulating right.

Being a magical person, this should not have surprised her. Dumbledore knocking on her door so long ago. That should have taken care of any surprises in her life. Harry, her best friend, taking her against her will, she did love him, so it wasn’t too bad, was it? Surely not she loved him, the sex was good, he was kind and sweet as he took her virginity. He was then, but.....

  
  
“I love you, Mione, you know that right, you feel so good, so wet for me, baby, see you like it, or you wouldn’t be this wet for me, oh Merlin, this feels so right.” His words echoing in her ears, making her feel all hot and bothered right now. His sweet laced tongue, lulling her into him. It didn’t hurt that much, it was normal, the first time hurt anyway, she read books about it. Convincing herself of the fact that the second, third, and so many times after, that it should hurt. That sensation never washed over her again as she fucked all those other guys. Including the austere blond in front of her, that was something she shared with Harry the illicit sting within her pussy. Harry kept it alive as he fucked her often. Being so rough, it always filled her with pain. She craved it even now. “I’m going up to my room.” She announced.   


  
Draco watched her closely as her eyes glazed over. He knew that look. “Your color has picked up again, I’m glad.” He felt guilty. It was his fault, getting her in this position. She was, without a doubt, careful, fucking all those men and not getting pregnant. In the Wizarding World, it was up to the man to cast the charm, and he always did. Save for that nice romp in the park. She looked cute when she ate, she savored her food like an indulgence. He grabbed her wrist as she walked past. She awakened something inside him. “Stay a minute, yes.” He wanted to tell her how sorry he was about her predicament. He didn’t want to have put her in this position. 

  
  
“Let go, Malfoy, I need to get to my room.” He couldn’t understand she needed alone time. Her anxiety flared as Harry’s ghost taunted her. Draco’s hand still around her wrist. 

  
  
“Come sit, please.” His light grey’s looking up at her pleadingly. Her scent filling his nostrils. Was she aroused? He could smell her. How could she be? He pulled her front to his head, her stomach touching his nose. There on the other side of her flesh was his baby, growing inside the delectable woman. He fucked it inside of her, didn’t he? 

  
  
Hermione felt his steady breathing touching her, his silver locks looked so soft. Resisting caressing it futile. She threaded her fingers in his hair. “I know you didn’t plan on this.” 

  
  
Didn’t he? Maybe he did, it could have been an unconscious act on his part. Pushing the thought away vigorously. He wasn’t a brute, surely, although she sure as hell smelled good. Blowing warm air against her stomach. Her hands in his hair felt like home, soothing. 

  
  
“Malfoy, please let me go I really need to go to my room.” Panic washed over her, and she became more anxious by the second. Involuntary squishing her legs together. 

  
  
Draco stood up from the table, holding her in his arms once again. Disappearing them from his kitchen. 

  
  
“Go, Malfoy, leave me.” She bit her lower lip. 

  
  
“No, are you fainting again?” She should kill him before he let her do that again. 

  
  
“No, I’m not fainting.” she shrieked. 

  
  
“What by Salazar is going on then?” He’d be damned if he left her. 

  
  
“I need, I need, I need my release, or I’ll explode,” Hermione shouted. Sobbing as she went for her bed, pushing her hand between her thighs, her fingers massaging her slit, frantically rubbing herself. Why wouldn’t it come, why.....cum, cum, “Come on!” She sobbed again, Harry was hissing in her ear, telling her she should be a good little girl and cum for him, she knew how he liked to watch her, he would always hide behind a tent flap and watch her masturbate, his pet peeve. You feel so much better when you cum my darling, Harry hissed again. All your troubles will dissipate when you cum, you know you want to........ Raven haired bastard, blurring her vision. 

  
  
Draco moved closer as she helped herself or rather couldn’t. She cried harder as she seemed unlucky with her endeavors. 

  
  
“Oh Draco, I can’t, please help me, it’s your fault that I’m like this.” She tried rubbing herself some more. 

  
  
The blond sat next to her, bringing her face up to his. “What is it that you need, Hermione?” Sweet Cicere and beyond. Her eyes were frantic. 

  
  
“I need my release, I need it I need it, please Draco, please.....” she took his hand shoving it down her knickers.   


  
Drenched, absolutely so. 

  
  
“Talk dirty to me, I need filthy words.” She pleaded again. 

  
  
Draco would do everything up to this point, she was so wet, and her eyes kept producing tears. “Your slit is dripping luv. You’re a filthy cum seeking whore, aren’t you? Do you need daddy to fuck you, tell me luv.” He gripped her jaw. 

  
  
“Yes, yes, daddy, I need you to fill me like the whore I am, please daddy, I’ll do anything you want. Just fuck me hard. I’ll be your good little girl.” 

  
  
She seemed totally spaced out as he dipped his finger beyond her slit, gushingly wet, covering his finger with her slick. He removed her knickers. “Be a good little girl and open your legs, come on little luv.” He moved between her legs, entering her again with two fingers, placing them come hither. His tongue following them, lapping at her greedily with his tongue. 

  
  
Hermione opened her legs wider, gripping bis head, pulling him closer still. Her wave crashing over her violently. “Oh, gods, oh gods, oh gooooooods.” She bellowed. 

  
  
Draco sat up, wiping his face with the back of his hand, discarding his jacket, vanishing his clothes as he moved over her. Placing his tip at her entrance, surging forwards, filling her to the hilt. So hot for him, so slick. “Wanton whore, you’re begging for it. Plead, daddy.” He was deep inside her, staying there as he made eye contact. 

  
  
Draco was buried to the hilt as her orgasm subsided, she could do with another. His eyes dark and slate grey, he dared her to answer his demand. “Please, daddy, your little slut needs more, hard, please show no mercy.” She meant that, a good hard fuck what she required. 

  
  
Draco pulled his hips back, seeing his length covered with her creamy juices. He snapped forward, bumping her hip, he’d probably leave some bruises, fuck if he cared. He set a brutal pace, bumping her pulling her legs over his shoulders, folding her in two. He pulled her legs together, making snug and tight, pulling both her legs side -ways over his shoulder. “Good little fuck toy.” He sweated as he kept his pace up, he worked out and always ran a few kilometers, his stamina was up to par. 

Draco was hurting her soft flesh now, she wanted to be hurt, punish, punish, punish. “Is that all you got, you pussy?” Yes, taunting him would surely awaken his inner beast. She knew he had it buried most of the time. 

  
  
Draco got the cue, flipping her on her side, having one leg between his and the other folded against her tummy. He gripped her hips as he sat on his knees, pummeling into her, she was sweating like a pig now as was he. He would love nothing better than to suffocate her, withholding breath such a nice play, but alas she was with child. His to be precise, pounding and giving her a good hard fuck all that was left. He spanked her buttock for good measure. He felt a tingle down his spine, his bullocks tightened, he slapped her clit a few times. Hermione clamped down on his dick, good he could deliver his seed now. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, you dirty cum slut, take daddy’s seed.” He roared. He pulled back, his lasts spurt on her belly. 

“There, clean it.” He stepped away from the bed. Monumentally good fuck, he had going there. He paced the room, getting back his breath, his fringe was soaked in sweat. He wiped his eyebrow. 

  
  
“That was an okay fuck.” Hermione panted. To be fair, he had done an excellent job, but she liked to be crude. She laid down, basking in the afterglow, wiping his seed from her belly with her finger, licking it from her finger. “You taste good, honey.” He did.   


  
“Right, I’m showering, wanna come?” He held his hand out for her. 

  
  
“Sure, baby, shower sex sounds good.” She could do with another long lazy fuck as water drowned them. 

  
  
“Damn, girl, you will break me,” Draco smirked, having her against the tiles of his shower a sure thing. 

  
  
“I mean to lover.” She spanked his arse. Gods, he had such a firm set of buttocks. She could probably give his prostate a good rub, he’d enjoy that, watching his buttocks squeezed tight when she would be so rewarding. Harry always enjoyed it. He told her he watched uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia do it, his fat blubbering uncle and his stocky aunt. The only thing that made him laugh remembering them, watching the couple have sex. His vanishing cloak helped him achieve so much indiscretion. He could creep up on most people and watch depravities as they unfolded. 

Draco pulled Hermione close to him under the shower, his cock was hard again, pointing upwards. Hermione took a firm hold of him, as the water came down on them. He hoisted her up and lowered her unto his rod. She was still wet from their combined juices. Pressing her up to the tiles, finding a small ridge where he could let her sit. 

  
  
“Oh, do all your showers have this cute little setup?” Hermione loved the ingenuity. 

  
  
“Yes, shagging a girl in a shower, I could levitate you, but Muggle girls would find that a bit disturbing, right?” He pushed in. Her eyes rolled inside her sockets; she did have a good little fuck face. Her mouth spread in a sinful o. “Can I kiss you, Hermione?” 

  
  
“Don’t call me by my first name, and why would you want to kiss, fucking should cover it, yeah?” She wanted out now. Fuck him and his antics. She tried pushing him as she rested her hands on his chest. 

  
  
“Nah, uh.” Draco’s eyes glinting deviously. “I want a kiss, Hermione.” He pressed her tighter against the tiles, his cock firmly lodged. Water flattening his hair, her curls frizzing up. “I want my kiss.” He held her in place. 

  
  
“Why is it so important?” Her breasts against his abs, peaking as he rubbed her insides deliciously, kissing was a firm no. 

  
  
“I want to plunder your hot mouth, I ravished your cunt, I demand a kiss. Maybe I should wank now and forbid you to cum today. Do you know what, I will.” He moved her up, freeing his cock.   
  
  
“All right then a one -time deal.” She wanted him back where he was, fucking her cunt as her breasts were pressing against his abs.   
  
Draco left no time between her yes and slanting his lips against hers. Grazing her lower lip with his teeth, penetrating her hot slit once more. Carefully tracing the seam of her mouth. 

  
  
Hermione met his tongue halfway, her arms moving behind his head. She gave over, greeting him ravenously, it was so long ago someone kissed her. She forgot how intimate, delicious, and close it felt. She shied away from it, preventing anyone from coming this close. Pregnant with his spawn, matters couldn’t get more profoundly than that. She opened her eyes and studied his face, his hair, dripping with water, she could see him reveled tasting her, having her close, he craved it. He looked so vulnerable, pouring his everything into that kiss. Fucking her sensually as he sweetly gyrated his hips, he was taking it slowly.

  
  
He explored her mouth carefully. She tasted so damn good, he held her by her upper legs, her breast rubbing against his nipples. Fuck so sweet, so good, she felt like home, he could be stood here and fuck her indefinitely. He opened his eyes, staring in brown lust-filled embers. She loved it as much as he did. How could she not want this? He was ready to make her cum again, he moved his hand to her clit, slowly rubbing her stiff bundle. 

  
  
“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, yes, please, so good.” Hermione pulled her head back. Her orgasm building as he latched on to her nipple, it was so sensitive, all his onslaught on her sensitive spots, making her toes curl. She exploded as he gave her a final shove. Her nails scraping his back. 

  
  
“Oh, sweet Salazar.” Ejaculating fiercely as he finished his lovemaking. He almost said I love you, knowing she definitely wouldn’t appreciate the effort and let it slide. He lowered her to the tiles beneath them. “Turn around, I’m washing your hair.” Lathering her shampoo in his palm, spreading it in her hair. Rinsing it thoroughly. Shower gel was next on the list, foaming it up in his hands, spreading suds over her perfect breasts, he wanted to be thorough, Gods she was glorious. Her hand pulling his head closer. Her mouth coming up to meet his.   
  
  
They sensually kissed once again as he fondled her breasts. So wet and smooth, her barbels slippery, savor this, remember all of it, this would probably not come again, Draco convinced himself.   
  
  
He tasted good, and her tongue against his made her feel fuzzy. She could allow this, for now. Fuzzy was scary, dangerous, leaving her defenseless and open for an attack, One she could not ward off. Their little bubble here in her shower room inside his house. A minute, maybe two and no more, closing off again........ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup a review does help.


	12. How to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Purebloodpony for her work on this chapter. Check her new Antonin/Hermione.
> 
> We’ll have some slash themes in this chapter it was mentioned in the tags but so you’re warned.

* * *

The grin plastering his face was telltale. He made love with her as they coupled inside the shower room. Her mouth sweet, her cunt hot as she milked him. He showed his true colors, possibly damning what they had. Hermione had soaped him, taking care of his dick, cleaning his bollocks, she kissed him again.

She closed herself off again when she toweled herself, her glorious form and tattoos on display. Something tiny was forming below her breast, their child's name would be shown as it grew. He should be telling her.

His mother had told him a Dragon ink showed itself on her skin, telling her the name of her unborn, hence Draco.

The tall blond changed back into his work uniform, the Muggle variant. It was twelve o'clock he hoped Blaise dealt with the situation. Deciding he would leave Hermione to her own devices, he'd rather stay in with her and have a cuddle lazing around in her bedroom, perhaps...... No, she wasn't that kind of girl. Her angst was omnipresent. She had issues he gathered that much. But so did he.....

* * *

"Draco, my man." Blaise welcomed him as he entered his office space.

"Blaise, thanks for covering." The office space on top of the office building he owned, spacious cleanly decorated with white lacquered surfaces, glass, and steel finished office furniture, except for his chair and seats, those were black leather. He liked clean lines and fresh looks. His head was full enough, clutter just added to it.

"Have you shagged last weekend, those girls again, yeah?" Blaise enquired. Pushing the espresso machine's button. A rattling noise filled the room, delicious smelling roasted beans filling the space.

"I shagged, yes the girls and I met up in the hotel." No need to alarm him about Hermione.

"Man, I'm jealous," Blaise uttered.

"No you're not you have a package deal going on with Ginny, she is your own room filled with girls." Draco grabbed his espresso cup. Yes, he craved this.

"But the girls weren't the only thing happening, right?" Blaise narrowed his brows. Draco was such an open book to him.

"No....but I don't want to talk about it." How could he explain Hermione and his impending kid?

"Right, your prerogative." He would find out. Eventually, Draco was a recluse but not to him.

"You had the hotel owner in?" Draco switched to his business alter ego, Owner of Malfoy Enterprises, a successful owner he might ad.

"Yes, they were going to run the numbers and come back to you." Blaise watched Draco as he sat down behind his desk, clicking away on his computer. The austere blond miraculously adapted well to living in Muggle London. His face worrying, a hard-line tugging at his friend's jaw. Gnawing was a problem in the making. His childhood friend was indeed an open book. 

Draco was satisfied Blaise had assisted him in this deal. Leaving Hermione when she wasn't feeling well, due to his moment of carelessness, felt like the wrong thing to do. Having sex with her felt addictive, even now, he wished he was back in bed with her. Twirling her blue hair around his fingers, suckling her glorious tits, perhaps burying his face in that delightful little cunt of hers. She could suck his dick as he would finger her, wriggling that arse.

"Draco mate? Your phone keeps ringing." He knew that look, sex on the brain, but not the usual suspects. They didn't tickle his fantasy, not when money was to be made. Who was on his mind? Blaise did wonder. "I'm off to my lovely spouse and house filled with screaming kids. Come by for diner, yes?" Draco invited his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, I will." Draco absentmindedly answered. He wanted this deal to come through, the numbers stacked up for him.

* * *

Blaise was chuffed Draco at least had a floo installed at his persistence. He honestly couldn't be bothered in finding an apparition point. He was lazy, getting back to his wife to spend some quality time with her, it was almost nap time for their kids. Luckily, he would get a little bit of shenanigans on with his wife. The absolutely delicious redhead. Natural mind. Wringing his hands, imagining how he would go for a nice tumble in the sheets. Green flames engulfing him as he called his destination." Home."

"Ah, there you are!" Ginny's face was red, she was huffing and puffing as she had her three kids sitting around the table. James made his own sandwich luckily. Hermione was suckling her breast, Anna sat in her high chair as did Frederick, both holding a fork with bread speared on them. 

"Dada!" Anna cried, holding her arms up, her little fists clenching and unclenching. She adore her daddy, her dark long wavy hair, tied into a french braid, she had thick hair for a three-year-old. 

"A my little beauty, come to daddy, yes?" He adored his little girl. She had his dark hair and eyes, her skin lily-white as Ginny's. Pulling her up from her chair. Pressing a kiss on her nose.

"It is stress central here Blaise, what took you so long? You know you are in trouble, yes?" Ginny looked down on her six-month-old, merrily suckling away.

"Me tosoro, I'm sorry Draco had an emergency." Draco was his brother.

"Well, I'm rushed off my feet." Ginny's eyes glittered dangerously.

"I helped mummy." James piped up as he ate his chocolate spread sandwich, leaving his mouth streaked with chocolate.

"Good boy." Blaise praised his adoptive son. Mussing the boy's hair. "Let's all eat our lunch, and mummy and daddy will put you all down for your naps! Yeah?" He looked at his filled table. Four kids and another one coming. He would push Ginny to get a nanny if their house-elf wasn't sufficient anymore.

The fierce redhead, tucked her breast back in her shirt, holding a sleepy Hermione against her shoulder. "I'm tucking this one in, and I'm going up to our room when I'm done. You'll bring the rest to their cribs, yes." She stood next to Blaise, letting him circle her waist.

Blaise lovingly kissed her stomach, another one tucked safely inside his woman's womb.

Baby Hermione was sleeping when they reached her room next to the Master bedroom. Ginny put her in her little sleeping bag, placing her in her whitewashed crib. Flicking her wand to dim the light and playing the little music box, a little unicorn prancing on a wooden console, playing a soft tune.

Ginny combed her hair with her brush, her tresses coming down to her waist. Knowing Blaise appreciated her hair all the way down, either covering her arse and breast’s, she liked to braid it, it was more workable. She lay down on their bed, having slipped into a see-through white chiffon slip. Waiting for her husband. Because he would come to her and have his wicked way with her. She felt her pussy slick with a need for him.

"Mi Amore." He whispered as he showed thirty minutes later. "They're all asleep." He kissed her shoulder, tracing her alabaster skin towards her strap, lowering to reveal her still swollen breast. The best thing about his wife breastfeeding and being pregnant was her everlasting enlarged breasts. He started to kiss her nipple, his other hand went between her legs. "Wet, huh?" He slipped two fingers inside, her cunt swallowed him greedily. 

"Oh, Blaise, yes, make me feel good." Her eyes caught his almost blackened irises. Her hand went back, uttering a charm, vanishing her husband's clothes. Her hand grabbed his cock, he was so hard and engorged. "Fuck me, baby." She begged him.

"Get on your knees, love, daddy wants to fuck you hard." Salazar, he loved his broodmare. She was such a good girl for him. He moved behind her, canting her hips as he pushed his head against her slit. Swooping in.

"Oh, Morgana, yes, fuck my little cunt, mummy needs it." She moaned, resting her head on her wrist.

Ginny and Blaise had a good time as their children napped. 

Blaise always happily dumped his spunk inside his wife. He always loved her, hating Potter for successfully dating her, even hating him more when he beat him to the post, she was with child when he died. Blaise swept her off her feet half a year later, jumping to the chance on wedding the coveted red-haired beauty. Her petite, lithe form under him as they coupled a blessing. He knew she never wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. Everyone thought it was what she wanted. When in reality, she wanted nothing better than being a mother, she was certainly good at it. Blaise wanted many as well. They were so in love it hurt him. Sometimes, he was an emotional man, watching her interact with their children brought tears to his eyes. He just loved her so much.

Even the Potter boy James was a good funny boy, he loved him because he was hers. James Potter, when he was older, he could ad the Zabini name. Blaise would let the boy decide. He had a picture of Harry catching his first snitch on his bedside table and a picture of him dancing with Ginny on Bill and Fleurs wedding. Blaise found it hard to look at the moving picture, was it possible to hate a dead bloke so much? Yes, it was, but for the boy, he would man-up and laugh with him.

Blaise twirled her long red tresses around his fingers, brushing his finger against her neck. Ginny purred like a kitten against him, pressing her supple body against his hard planes. He slowly moved his head, pulling her chin towards him, delicately kissing her hot mouth.

"Fuck me softly Blaise, I want you inside." Her hand went down, cupping his cock, opening her leg, moving her hip over his, guiding him inside her. "Yes....." Her blue eyes rolling back in her head.

Blaise hovered above her, slowly rutting her. Feeling Ginny's feet as she urged him deeper. 

"Oh?" Her eyes wide open, arching her back as her orgasm crashed over her.

Blaise languidly kept on fucking the mother of his children, another nestled between them, cradled inside her swelling belly.

He brought her to a second peak, following her as she milked him. Spurting another wave of seed inside of her. "My love." He groaned.

Ginny resting her head on her hands behind her red strands. "Why were you so late." Her leg resting on his knee as she put her head on his abs. Pressing a soft kiss on his pecs.

"He had some girl staying at his house." Blaise traced her nipples. Watching it pucker under his digit.

"Draco asks you to cover for him to appease his fuck toy, he knows how we value our lunch." Or how Blaise would suffer when he left her on her own devices, caring for his brood.

"I don't think this was some random bird., he looked serene, he had this smile around his eyes." Blaise leaned over his wife again, pulling in for a searing kiss. Gods, he loved her so much.

"Mmmm as much as I want to stay in bed and make love all afternoon, James will wake in half an hour, we better take a shower, or the little guy will smell us." Mrs. Zabini tugged her husband of the bed towards their shower room, shaking her arse, crooking her finger. She would sink to her knees and suck his dick, his glorious long cock, delighting in what was offered.

"Damn, woman, you will be the death of me..." Blaise laughed as Ginevra took him deep inside her mouth.

* * *

Draco sealed the deal as the hotel owner called him back, sending the contract over by fax. He would buy the hotel suites and allowed the hotel owner to let his rooms against a small fee, he could always take them down if he needed them. The tall blond was quite smitten with himself. He owned a couple of floors and suites at high-end hotel chains in Muggle London, earning him a good income and access to suites whenever he needed one to himself. He could party as much as he wanted without taking girls to his house. Sweet. It was seven O' clock when he felt hungry, foregone lunch, and having shagged abundantly this morning. A cleaning lady was waiting for him to vacate the room. He tipped his head as he closed his computer off. Donning his jacket, pushing the button calling the elevator. He smiled, feeling giddy, Hermione would be at his house, maybe they could get a good fuck in. He'd like that very much, celebrate his success.

Hailing a cab as he set foot outside his offices. Traffic wasn't as bad as usual, most professionals had left the financial district for the evening rush. Some never tiring young professionals still at it behind the illuminated windows above him. 

"Granger?" He set foot inside his terraced. It was dark and quiet, a letter waiting for him at the entrance table.

'Dear Malfoy,

I have gone out to meet up with Siobhan. Don't wait for me and have diner, I have something waiting for you in the kitchen, it is under stasis.

X Granger

Ps haven't decided about the baby but won't ingest alcohol or drugs.'

Fuck, he crumbled the piece of paper in his hand, she went out to 'The Electric Box.' They weren't a thing, but he wanted her close, taking care of his baby mummy, it was a bad Malfoy trait being possessive. Father would've killed for his mother. Maybe he had, in turn, his mother would kill anyone harming him, probably done it, many green flashes went across the battlefield that last memorable day. Sometimes the events played in slow motion in front of his eyes.

The smells came back haunting him. Putrified blood, piss, and excrement soiling the air, human beings let it go when they died. No one ever told him they did. The battle between Potty and Voldy a starring role inside his mind's eye. Their green flashes erupting from their wands as they bellowed Avada Kedavera. Voldemort had spittle following his words, his eyes flashing a bright red with intent. Harry swinging his wand out, dislocating his arm in the process, screaming the unforgivable. Hermione running towards Potty. Her hair windswept trailing behind her, screaming a nooooooh, almost tearing his eardrums. He and mother leaving the battle scene, his last glance over his shoulder, catching it in a fleeting glance. Like that biblical figure, omitting him from turning into a salt-stone pilar. No, he made sure this was what was ingrained in his retina. Or was it the sheer panic in Hermione's eyes and voice? 

He somehow found himself in the kitchen swallowing the diner said girl prepared him. Whatever was on his plate eluding him.

* * *

'Harry noooooh, Harry noooooh, Harry........." Fucking git, first the snitch and ultimately Hermione, he got there first. Ruining everything basically....... Her frantic sobs as she kissed his face, pleading him to not be dead, her snot mingling with her tears, kissing his face, caressing raven black hair. Ginevra kneeling beside her, telling her Harry was dead, taking her hands in hers, 

"Hermione, let him go, he is dead." Resigned at peace with it as her hand moved to her stomach, a quiescent look on her face. "Love, let him go, he is gone, let him travel to the beyond peacefully." As a Pureblood, she knew that making physical contact as one died could keep them tethered to this Earth.

The bushy-haired, let the raven-haired go, her eyes glancing over at Ginevra Weasley's belly. A smoldering venomous glare erupting from brown embers. Hate took an almost solidified form. Draco could have cut a thin sliver with his wand as Hermione pulled her hands back and pushed the delicate redhead head away, again frame for frame coming back to haunt him. "No, you're not, nooooo youreeee nooooooo....." Hermione sobbed, slapping Ginny across the face. "Fucking bitch..... you utter fucking bitch, you got what you wanted and me? I'm all alone." Like they were the only ones sat there. 

Screams erupted as the Order apprehended Death Eaters, grasping at their forearms as Voldemort's last venom evaporated. Draco sank to his knees, grasping his head as Voldemort screamed inside his head as he abandoned his follower.

The former Death Eater changed into black jeans and a t-shirt., spraying his Clive Christian 1872 over his shirt. Finding a black leather biker jacket, making his way over to the Electronic Box. He let the cabby drop him off two streets away from the building, his jaw hurt so much as he gritted his teeth, if he encountered his childhood nemesis now, no telling what he'd do. He would walk instead and try to clear his head. Hermione's wide eyes as Harry died ingrained on his mind. Holding the boy when he died. He vehemently loaded the Saviour. Even now, he kept putting his mark on everyday life.

* * *

"__H.. have a drink, why won't you drink?" Siobhan mumbled. "You're a spoilsport."

"I'm on medication. I can't, but who needs alcohol to have fun, yeah?" Hermione scooted closer to her friend. Siobhan was such a pretty doll, they dallied around often enough. Hermione glanced around the room, debauchery commenced as various groups and couples were interacting sexually. Monday night was swing night, she deliberately asked Siobhan to come here, they could engage in some sex and be watched, and perhaps a few gents would come out to play with them. Her stint with Draco was lovely, alarming her greatly. Sex was for punishment and getting off not for being a romantic slob. "Would you like to fuck a bit? Maybe someone can join in? Would you like that Siobhan?"

"The pretty girl's eyes glistened with interest, yes H I would love that." She was always in for a good fuck with H, the girl was so easy going and basically as Hedonistic as they came, much like herself. Flicking her pink hair behind her back, moving over to straddle Hermione. Not on the lips, her only reserve. H had this one spot below which would definitely get her in the mood, she was so tense, she needed to loosen up big time and what the fuck was that about no drinking? Ah well.

Siobhan started to kiss the blue-haired Witch under her ear. Hermione shuddered as Siobhan made contact with that certain spot under her ear, sufficiently arousing her to get into it. Letting her hands wander under the delicate thing in her lap, finding her tits. Rubbing her nubs to peaks. She lifted the top over the girl's head. Exposing her nude upper form to the punters inside the dance room. Latching on to a nipple, suckling it, playing with the barbel the girl had pierced into her flesh.

"Oh, fuck, yes, H." Siobhan moaned. 

Hermione moved a hand between their legs, finding the girls clit easily. Sopping wet, no other description applied.

"Oh yes, H. Like that, get me off quickly." Bucking her hips, teasing Hermione's neck again with her tongue.

Dark brown eyes darkened even more as she slid two fingers inside the girl's cunt, pumping her fingers against squidgy flesh. Hermione noticed they attracted an audience.

0o0

Draco entered the main area, squinting his eyes to find Hermione. Bodies writhing in front of him, punters coupling frantically or enjoying themselves languidly. Others were observing, wanking to others having sex, joining in, and overall perving on what was on display. Thrilling music swaying through the crowd, heavy moans erupting, the air heavily permeated with sex odors. There a blue-haired and pink head was engaged in fingering and sucking. The pink arched her back, her mouth forming an oh. He recognized her, he often made her exclaiming said letter. The girl moved like water between Hermione's legs, pushing them wide. The girl's skirt, pushed aside, revealing a bare cunt. Even from his point of view, he could see how ready the blue-haired was.

Siobhan latched on to a very juicy cunt., pushing her tongue inside the pink sex.

Hermione threaded her finger in the pink tresses, pulling the girl closer. 'Yes, eat me, eat me, and make me come.' She licked her lips, anything to come.

"Excuse me, but can I fuck your mouth?" A tall guy with dark hair tapped her shoulder.

"Mmmm, of course, you can, honey." Hermione looked up, a fat cock dangling before her face, she leaned back, dropping her head over the armrest, perfectly angled to deep throat.

0o0

Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Draco swore as he watched Hermione taking the guys cock in her mouth. He pushed his hand inside his trousers, wanking his cock inside his trousers, he was so angry and hurt at the same time, knowing nothing else but to ease his raging hard-on. This is what he deserved, sloppy seconds, it was Harry and Hermione all over again, he was denied. He hated his fucking life, eat, sleep, work, wank in no specific order. When did he fucking start to care about the bushy girl anyway? Long before she got pregnant by him, that was certain, before Potty was killed and she was torn apart? Yes.... he was weak always was. Fucking wanker! Avoid your vulnerability never, ever go there again.

0o0 

Siobhan got her off successfully, it was so good, the guys cock still in her mouth. She hadn't consented, but Her friend's mouth was replaced by a cock, fucking her hard. She was a sex toy, nothing else. Her brain satisfactory, focusing on pleasure. She could drift away now, shutting out the memory of Harry. Before she sealed the lid, a distraught blond caught her eyes. Her brain had no choice but not to give an actual fuck. Her body took over as she was fucked into oblivion.

Draco came in his trousers, nothing a good scorgify couldn't fix, but as Granger drifted away, he could tell as her eyes glazed over. He had enough retreating out of the building. It was hot watching her get fucked, he was a peeping Tom, but her letting be ***pulled apart by those guys another thing entirely. Salazar be damned he was a sicko, he needed a little something to push it away, just a little, you know, to dull it a bit. He knew how he would get hold of it, craning his neck. Yes, there he was, another blond, he made eye contact, nodding for the toilets. He always carried Muggle cash around. 

"I'd love to party a bit more," Draco announced as he checked the toilet stalls for occupants. Holding out cash for the dealer to take.

"The usual?" The blond guy asked.

"It's been a while, but yes." 

A little white paper and money were exchanged, Draco separated the white powder, snorting it with a bill rolled up into a tube. He waited for the rush, and it came crashing over him. "Are you up for a fuck?" Draco felt confident, sexy, and suave.

"Yes, I am, here?" The guy asked.

"Nah I have a hotel room, wanna bring a girl to the party?"

"No lover, I think we could have fun the two of us." The blond stepped into him, crashing his mouth against his. His firm hard body as tall as his. His tongue swiping his...

"Let's go." Draco moved aside, letting the guy out.

He watched the blond exchange his gear with another. Being robbed wasn't on his agenda.

Draco looked around, taking a final look of where Hermione was located, bodies writhing in amass, the blue-haired probably somewhere in between. He could care less, he was on his way to get a hard fuck, life was looking up again.

His dealer drove a BMW zipping through traffic. "Where to?"

"The Bulgari." Draco owned a couple of suites there, one always available to himself. He liked the opulence, and he needed some room to move.

He walked towards the check-in counter, asking for a key. As he and Trevor, the guy's name was Trevor, moved inside the elevator, they kissed again, he pushed against the tall blond, a searing followed his hand on the tall blonds cock. Nice size, he liked that.

They both barely made it inside the room as clothes were discarded. Draco pumped Trevor's cock as he pushed him down in the bed. The room always provided lubrication bottles. Squirting some oil before he impaled Trevor from behind, he set a brutal pace, keeping in pumping the other. He came hard, his euphoria needed another kick. He had some white powder left, both snorting a bit from the black lacquered cabinet. Draco liked to dominate, having the other man suck him as he laid down on his back a good feeling. He wasn't a queer, but fucking a bloke felt good from time to time, he liked the battle of wills and a hard firm body.

He left Trevor after an early breakfast and a good round of shower sex. A fresh set of clothes at his house and off for his offices.

He kissed Trevor hard on the mouth, telling him he could stay and catch up on his sleep and have lunch on him if he wanted to. Room needed to be vacated around two for the maids to come in and clean


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Thank Purebloodpony my Alpha and Beta inquiring when this chapter would be done so she could edit. It was sitting in my IPad pages document so ahem here it is. Also check her awesome story Whisky Tango.
> 
> See end for more notes on why this chapter is a bit shorter.
> 
> Also massive thanks for subscribing I reached a hundred, wow, humbled.

* * *

Draco walked across the park towards his terraced. The temperature was very pleasant this early in the morning. White tufts of dew hovering above the large grass area. The city came back to life. Sitting down on a bench to clear his head. He brought a water bottle, he was always parched when he did cocaine. He was a recreational user, he could do without, but last night he needed to take the edge off and give his sex drive a bit of a boost. He leaned back against the bench, watching morning joggers speed past. Mostly females in spandex trousers and cropped tops, listening to portable music devices. Their eyes fixed firmly ahead. Draco closed his eyes, he could almost feel Trevor’s mouth around his cock, that strong jaw, sucking him hard. So good, he needed that. He had his telephone number, which he definitely would use. If it wasn’t for sex, then for the more than excellent white powder product. His prick throbbed in his trousers, he came back to life again. He rested his hand in his groin. Maybe a quick wank behind a tree. Yeah, that would take the edge off. Not looking forward to going to his home, fucking Granger.

Draco unlocked his front door, his wards telling him Hermione was there. He dreaded going into his own house how fucked up was that. When did his life, which had been fairly comfortable up to now, started spinning out of control. Retreating within his thoughts, he made his way down the stairs to his kitchen. Coffee, a stiff little cup would suffice before he went to his offices. A quick shower and a formal business suit always perked him up.

Making his way to his coffee machine, unaware of the girl sitting curled up in a chair at the dining table. Pressing the button as he placed a deep black espresso cup under the machine.

“Good morning Malfoy.” Followed by a chuckle.

He kept on staring at his shiny silver metal machine. “Granger.”

“Trevor, huh? I was totally ignorant of the fact you might dig guys.” An amused tone to her voice.

“You never asked. That and I needed a hard fuck.” He brought his cup to his mouth, the dark, almost black liquid emanating a heady roasted aroma. Carefully sipping it, letting it scald his esophagus. “So how many did you do? Five, six?”

“Something along those lines.” Her voice was bored. Her memory failed her as she went into her space as she was gang banged. She almost always lost count.

“Whatever floats your boat.” He sounded more detached than he felt. She was unaccountable to him; they weren’t in a relationship. Placing his cup in his dishwasher. 

“See you tonight, maybe we can have diner together, I’ll pick up some food.” Waving at her as he went for his stairs.

  
  


0o0

‘Yes, bye, honey see you tonight.’ Hermione held her knees, resting her head against them, she felt empty. Her body ached, not as much as did her heart. Good for Draco for getting laid. Trevor wasn’t a soft bloke by any means. Hermione was aware he dealt cocaine and other stuff. Trevor was dangerous. She stood up from her chair, wincing as she stretched her ligaments, her back was hurting as were the inside of her thighs. She would send Fleur an owl, she might want to be checked over. Fortunately, she woke up in her own bed, thank Merlin for small mercies it was a good thing foregoing alcohol.

Malfoy probably kept his owl in the attic. She moved to the library to wait for Draco to be gone. She would start on those Malfoy family chronicles today and probably go to the book store tomorrow, checking her work. What harm would it be? One more day lazing around would do her some good.

Finding her favorite space in the window, she was getting too comfortable around this place. Malfoy was gone for most of the day anyway. She took the book, setting it in her lap as she leaned back, nestling herself comfortably against the large velvet cushions. Who’d think she would feel so peaceful leaning in dark green and silver pillows? 

Sighing deeply as calm washed over her, her fingers finding solace as she opened the chronicles. The book cover consisted of dark green, almost black leather, presumably vellum, no doubt made from Mudblood skin, Hermione scoffed. Before she could start reading, she heard the front door. Draco had left for work presumably, he was a bit cranky with her. 

The blue-haired witch took a parchment from the table and scribbled a note for Fleur. Making the long trek up to the attic, the house had four stories as it was. She had never ventured up here before, she could have, but she didn’t set out to violate Draco’s privacy. There were three doors up at the attic. Trying her luck with the door closest to her, let’s see what is behind door number one? Slowly pushing it open, she could feel wards ripple over her. Revealing a dimly lit room, the windows obscured by black voile curtains. “Lumos.” It felt good using magic once and again. A soft light brightening up the space. No owls but portraits on easels, covered in creme cotton dust-covers.

Would she dare? Wizard’s paintings had the nasty habit of speaking. She was a Mudblood, like Walburga at Grimmauld Place would always address her.

Slightly apprehensive but more inquisitive, it was after all her very nature. Her hand moving towards one of the four corners of the dust-covered cloth, slowly pulling it down. Revealing.......what else but a snooty young blond. “Lucius?” She stared shocked at the large painting.

A blond bloke opened his eyes.

“Oh heavens, no.” The blond slyly smirked, resembling Lucius and Draco for that matter. His blond hair was shorter than Lucius tied back in a black bow in the neck. “Abraxas, my dear.”

“Ehm?” Hermione squinted her eyes. He was rather good looking, white silk oxford, top button unbuttoned, black leather trousers, and low boots. One hand holding a wand the other in his side. “Abraxas?

The young wizard leaned against a desk behind him. “Yes, Abraxas and Lucius was my son.”

“Oh?” He was dashing looking, Draco’s grandfather. His form shining through his oxford. It seemed the Malfoy lineage was infested with men being more pretty than was healthy for them.

“And you, my fair Lady, are?” Light grey eyes raking her form. “A sparsely dressed female in a Malfoy home, Draco is doing well for himself.” 

“Hermione Granger.” Her signature tank and boxer shorts revealing all.

“Granger.” The blond pondered. “Granger, no....doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Mudblood, Sir.” She had no qualms.

“Oh..... a Mudblood. I see.” Pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ah, that explains it then.” Twirling his wand in his hand.

“Oh let me guess I don’t look like a Pureblood.” Hermione gritted her teeth, ‘ponce’.

“No Granger doesn’t ring a bell, so you must be one of those Muggle-borns.” He specifically not stated Mudblood. “Why are you referring to yourself as Mudblood? You really shouldn’t.” He waved his finger at her.

“Well, it’s what your darling Lucius professed regarding my person and people from the same heritage.” How come his father didn’t?

“Ah well, Lucius fell in the wrong crowd,” Abraxas stated solemnly. Looking down at his boots.

“Speak for yourself, you old git.” Another voice muffled from another covered portrait.

“Silence, you, insolent little boy.” Abraxas waved his wand. “He was always difficult and haughty.” Rolling his eyes.

“Well, that’s rather refreshing hearing his parent telling him off.” Hermione laughed.

“Yes well. You’re my grandson’s? Ehm?” He scrutinized her.

“Uhm, the mother of his unborn son, apparently.” She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs.

“Draco could have done worse, I suppose.” Abraxas could understand the youngest Malfoy, the girl covered in colorful ink was stunning. A good set of boobs, shapely hips, he couldn’t discern her arse, but her legs were lean and well-formed.

“Thank you, well he got me pregnant without asking me if he could, but there is that.” 

“That is quite rude, I must say and now? You have to carry it to term, right?” Abraxas felt bad for her.

“I’m going to read up on it.” The blond’s eyes roamed her form, making her feel hot, her nipples poking through her tank.

“But do say, darling, your bruised inner thighs are those his doing?” 

“No, I had rough sex last night with a couple of other men.” She stated freely. What could he do to her anyway?

“Other men? Did you want it?” He was curious.

“I do like it rough, but Draco and I were a bit out of sorts with each other, he shagged a bloke to blow off steam.”

“Bloke on bloke isn’t frowned upon, I dallied with Tom Riddle when he was thirty, and I was eighteen, good shag and all, but his beliefs put me right of. I married, but we still had some good sex.” He shined his nails against his silk oxford.

“Oh well, each their own, I guess.”

“Oh wait, Hermione, pretty name by the way, regal. Will you ask Draco to hang me downstairs so I can have a conversation. It is utterly boring up here, and Narcissa has put me somewhere in the Manor where no one comes.” He pleaded.

“I’ll talk to Malfoy about it.” Covering the young wizard up again. Shame he was a good-looking bloke, she might have him above her bed. Now for that owl. Behind door number two, presumably.

Unlocking door number two proved to be a bit more precarious. It was stuck. Hermione was apprehensive, having had her fair share of Fluffies in the past. Alohamora would work surely. Her heart beating a tad faster, it could be anything from a lethal dog with two heads or keys attacking her or dust fluffs getting up her nose. Lowering her head, she would leave this room for a later date. 

Door number three it was. It opened fairly easily, fresh air and light brightened up the space. Two barn owls softly hooting as they pecked at owl treats, they were free to fly off. Hermione got a good look at the ground behind the terraced house. Draco had his own gardens, but in the center, a private park was located. A few benches and some lush rosebushes perfectly shaped, dotted around the green area, trees obscuring direct contact with the houses on the other side of the park. It was picture perfect. Hermione could make out a mother or nanny walking with their baby in a navy blue pram. Strike the nanny the woman was a mother, she took her baby, cradling it close to her chest, seemingly nuzzling it with her nose. A serene smile adorned her lips, Hermione recognised the gesture. Placing a hand on her tummy, was this what she would be? Nuzzling Malfoy’s baby?

It was like all London sounds were sucked away, making it deafening quiet. Dark brown embers narrowed.

Hermione placed her hand on her tummy, new life growing inside her, surreal above anything. Directing her attention to the largest owl. “O hello, aren’t you a dapper bird.” She spoke softly at it. “Come here, big boy, will you carry my message? Oh, you will. Excellent.” Fastening her letter to its claw. “Now be a gent and drop it off at St. Mungo’s, Healer Fleur Weasley- Delacour.” Hermione watched it unfold its wings, gliding down as airflow got hold of the bird’s unique body structure, carrying it over the buildings.

Hermione was pulled into her thoughts, birds, babies, lawn, roses, overtaking her active brain. Finding herself in the window against pillows, Chronicles in her lap. Opening it again, her eyes finding Draco’s forefathers. Abraxas Malfoy, there he was, the stunning bloke up the attic. Putting a smile around her mouth, she giggled internally. The Malfoy men were stunning, would her unborn resemble them in any way? The mere thought frowning her brows, tightening her stomach with realization. This was real. 

Her fingers felt the ancientness of what lay before her. It was a legacy, and according to Abraxas. She could call him by his name, couldn’t she? The Malfoy’s were not always known for their blood prejudice. Now for her predicament, was she a prisoner of Malfoy Pureblood hierarchy and Patriarchal bequests. She was Hermione Granger, Warrior, Genius, she could look out for herself. Finding herself rendered submissive towards arrogant, austere, and archaic laws. Morgana be damned. Where were sisters when she needed them. The one she thought would be a fierce Lioness like herself behaving like Molly incarnate.

Hermione found herself back at the portrait storage, lowering the dust sheet again, looking directly at the handsome blond in the portrait. “Hello there, what do I owe the pleasure of your company again?” White perfect teeth flashing behind sinful lips. Hermione took back a step wanting to stand at eye level with the handsome depiction.

“Mudblood.” Another heavy voice loomed next to her. Lucius scolded her, the blue-haired witch didn’t see the chest behind her, tripping her, losing her footing she fell backward, hitting her head against the doorframe. Blackness engulfed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be Lovely and this chapter ends on a nasty cliffy I know. I have a dreamscape that follows this one. I will post it as a side chapter in an Ink series. You can skip it as the Ink Black will follow directly as soon as I have written it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is close to my heart, I have put my heart in this so please heed your tone when reviewing. I wasn’t sure if I would publish it.
> 
> This story will become darker and sports some strong themes.
> 
> Song by Tic Tac Toe : Und Warum  
(find on youtube to get the feel of the song even when you don’t understand the language)
> 
> Why?  
Just for kicks and the Rush  
Why?  
For a piece of happiness  
Why?
> 
> Updates every two weeks, story is almost written up to 60k now.


End file.
